Cosa mi tocca fare per te
by Avan
Summary: Ho fallito. Di nuovo. Mi dispiace,... ma come posso proteggerti, se non ti fidi di me? come posso dirti la verità, senza compromettere ciò che ho costruito duramente in questi anni? yaoi DMHP
1. Default Chapter

Cosa mi tocca fare per te

**Capitolo 1 – fallito di nuovo**

Draco P.O.V.

- hai fallito di nuovo! – urlò Mercy, isterica

Quando strilla in questo modo perde gran parte della sua aura misteriosa ed eterea. Sembra quasi umana…

- si, lo so! non c'è bisogno che me lo dica tu! – risposi frustrato

Ho fallito di nuovo. Ho sempre fallito. Non si può andare avanti così.

- E se è vivo, non è certo grazie a te! – mi sbraitò contro

Queste parole mi fecero scattare come un campanello di allarme nella mente. È vero. Non è stato merito mio. Se fosse stato per me, sarebbe potuto morire in quel buco… e la cosa peggiore era che questa mia indiretta responsabilità mi turbava nel profondo. 

"È colpa mia. È tutta colpa mia. Se fossi riuscito a fermarlo… solo quello dovevo fare, ed ho fallito…"

Mi lasciai sfuggire un singhiozzo, che Mercy subito notò. Sorrise con malizia

- per essere solo un "irritante lavoraccio che la sfiga mi ha accollato", come spesso lo hai definito, mi sembra che ti stia molto a cuore… -

Risposi con coraggio al suo sguardo, fissando i miei occhi di ghiaccio nei suoi, verdi come smeraldi. La gara di sguardi si concluse, come al solito, con la mia resa incondizionata. 

- ma che sciocchezza! – sbottai, irritato per la sconfitta – è solo che mi dispiace, ho preso un impegno con te e ci terrei a mantenerlo –

- oh, dunque lo fai _per me_! – rispose serafica – ma come sei gentile, figliolo… - 

Stava usando il solito tono da "Lo so che stai mentendo, stupido". Il fatto è che io per primo non sapevo di stare mentendo. Forse in fondo al cuore lo sapevo… ma non avevo il coraggio di ammetterlo, nemmeno con me stesso.

- allora… - cominciò ad accarezzarmi i capelli con fare materno – dov'è che abbiamo sbagliato, questa volta? –

- non lo so… - chinai il capo – io ho provato a fermarlo, Mercy. Te lo giuro. –

- forse non ci hai provato nel modo giusto – alzò le sopracciglia in modo eloquente 

- E COSA AVREI DOVUTO FARE, SECONDO TE?? – urlai, fuori di me 

- Beh, potevi provare un approccio più… gentile – scese con la mano ad accarezzarmi la guancia, per calmarmi

Mi accasciai di nuovo sulla poltrona

- non si fida di me – continuai, con tono mesto – se gli avessi detto "ehi, non muoverti di qui, se ci tieni a restare vivo"… tu pensi che mi avrebbe creduto? –

- non di fida, eh?… perché non gli dici la verità? –

- la verità?? Intendi _tutta_ la verità, o solo la parte in cui per tutti questi anni… - 

Mercy mi chiuse la bocca con una mano

- Draco, sta' zitto! – sussurrò, tendendo l'orecchio per cogliere tutti i rumori della casa – vuoi che ti sentano tutti? Siamo in territorio nemico, ricordi? –

- "territorio nemico"? Ma tu non dovevi essere la neutralità in persona? – la canzonai

Scrollò le spalle con sufficienza

- solo quando sono in servizio –

Si, perché Mercy non è solo la mia migliore amica di sempre, nonché grandissima rompiscatole, nonché il mio "datore di lavoro". Non che non sia anche tutte queste cose, ma lei è… come dire… le piace autodefinirsi "creatura mitologica antropomorfe". La gente comune la chiama semplicemente "La Morte".

La sua è una storia lunga. Molto lunga. 

Tutto cominciò esattamente 1000 anni fa, nel 996 d.C. 

Myrcenia Wellisten, unica erede di una famiglia di alti Lord, aveva all'epoca solo quattordici anni. Non era una ragazza qualsiasi: era una strega, nata però in una famiglia di babbani. Insomma, una mezzosangue. 

Cominciò a manifestare i suoi poteri fin da bambina, sollevando piccoli oggetti con la volontà e trasformando la sua balia in un topo. I suoi genitori erano disperati, non sapevano più cosa fare. Avevano anche chiamato un esorcista, ma naturalmente non aveva funzionato. Al castello si cominciava a parlare… e la famiglia cominciava a preoccuparsi seriamente, avevano preso in considerazione l'idea di far sposare la figlia a qualche signore d'oltremare, per mandarla il più lontano possibile…

Infatti, nonostante fossero una casa molto ricca e potente, nessuno sembrava disposto a sposare Myrcenia, che tutti credevano colpita da una maledizione. Poi, un giorno, un valoroso cavaliere (almeno così si dice) chiese la sua mano. Questo giovanotto, che aveva guadagnato gloria e fama, nonché terre e denaro in battaglia, non era altri che il capostipite della mia onorata famiglia: Vanyon Malfoy. Disse che avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di Myrcenia, e che la sua presunta maledizione non sarebbe stata un problema. Grazie questo matrimonio d'interesse, lui ereditò le proprietà, il denaro e il titolo nobiliare di una delle più influenti casate d'Inghilterra. 

Vanyon, ovviamente, era un mago. Si era conquistato le sue vittorie con l'inganno (o, come dicono i libri di storia, "facendo uso di tutte le sue risorse"), e aveva sposato Mercy solo per non mischiarsi con degli inutili babbani. All'epoca non c'era ancora tutta questa filippica sui mezzosangue, anzi, i maghi e le streghe nati da famiglie di non-maghi erano considerati delle rarità, dei preziosi doni, come fiori nel deserto. 

Dopo poco più di un anno, Myrcenia aveva dato a Vanyon un figlio; era la copia perfetta del padre, a parte i capelli, d'oro come la madre. Da quel momento, Vanyon cominciò ad ignorare la moglie; gli aveva dato un erede, e questo era sufficiente. 

Dal canto suo, lei poteva benissimo fare a meno del marito; passava le sue giornate nella grande biblioteca, a studiare le arti magiche, decisa ad affinare il proprio talento. Il giorno del battesimo del figlio, diedero una grande festa a cui furono invitati tutti gli esponenti delle più grandi e potenti famiglie di maghi.

Quello che la Storia non dice (e infatti è stata Mercy stessa a raccontarmelo) è che proprio a quel ballo conobbe un giovane mago di cui si innamorò perdutamente. Si, lo so che sembra una storiella per bambini, ma è tutto vero… forse perché il marito da mesi non la degnava più di uno sguardo, forse perché era giovane e romantica,… quello fu un vero e proprio colpo di fulmine. Adesso, non so esattamente come si svolsero i fatti… non so come Mercy sia riuscita a dichiararsi, essere ricambiata, e rimanere incinta in una sera sola… né lei si sognerebbe mai di dirmelo… per citare le sue testuali parole: "Insomma, sono cose che succedono! E poi, erano altri tempi…" (rossa come un pomodoro mentre rilascia queste dichiarazioni). Quando non sa cosa dire tira sempre fuori questa storia dell'Erano Altri Tempi. Quando parla così mi sembra di sentire mia nonna… aspettate un momento, tecnicamente __ mia nonna… è che l'ho sempre considerata come una sorella, anche perché non dimostra più di sedici anni. 

Insomma, il mio avo non prese molto bene questa nuova gravidanza. All'inizio decise di coprire la moglie, per non cadere in ridicolo davanti a tutti e per non infangare il nome della famiglia. Disse a tutti che il bambino era suo, ma in privato minacciò la moglie e cercò di costringerla a rivelargli il nome del suo amante. Non ci riuscì mai. 

Quando il bambino nacque, fu chiaro a tutti che non poteva essere figlio di Vanyon: aveva gli occhi verdi della madre, i capelli castani e i tratti pronunciati del padre. Vanyon, indispettito e umiliato, prese la decisione più drastica: uccidere Mercy e il suo figlio bastardo.

I libri naturalmente non riportano niente di tutto questo; dicono che Myrcenia è morta di parto, e che il bambino non ha passato la notte. Non è vero. Vanyon cercò di assassinare i due, ma lei lo bloccò con un incantesimo e fuggì. Non si rifugiò dal suo amante, come sarebbe logico pensare; probabilmente non voleva metterlo nei guai… abbandonò il bambino sulla soglia di una casa di contadini, con una lettera e una notevole somma di denaro. Vanyon non lo trovò mai. Mercy non cercò di nascondersi; affrontò il marito in un duello epico (sempre a detta di lei. Una volta mi ha descritto i particolari. Meglio per voi non saperli) che si concluse con la vittoria del mago. Non certo per la sua maggiore esperienza, o perché era più abile; quanto per la sua naturale predisposizione agli inganni. La mise letteralmente con le spalle al muro, cominciando a recitare un incantesimo mortale (l'invenzione delle bacchette velocizzò incredibilmente l'utilizzo degli incantesimi), ma la ragazza aveva ancora una risorsa; tempo prima, in previsione di questa eventualità, aveva preparato una formula che l'avrebbe salvata: comprendeva una pozione protettiva e una formula complicata, che le avrebbero permesso di incassare il colpo senza risentirne eccessivamente. Vanyon, sfiancato dall'incantesimo, sarebbe stato un bersaglio facile.

Ma qualcosa andò storto; è sempre un rischio affiancare una formula e una pozione, non si sa mai cosa potrebbe succedere… infatti, è successo un gran casino: Mercy ingoiò la pozione e cominciò a recitare la formula; lui lanciò l'incantesimo e la colpì esattamente nel momento in cui la magia di lei faceva effetto. 

La morte aveva preso possesso di lei in quel momento…si, in quel momento Mercy e la Morte erano una cosa sola; la formula e la pozione protettiva salvarono la ragazza dall'incantesimo, ma una persona viva non può essere presa dalla Morte; solo che la Morte l'aveva _gi_ presa, e in qualche modo Mercy rimase legata a quella "creatura", diventando un tutt'uno con lei. 

La Morte prese l'aspetto di Mercy, ne assorbì i ricordi e le emozioni. 

Vanyon non poteva sapere cos'era successo, aveva solo visto la moglie incassare il colpo senza fare una piega.

Lei guardò il marito con odio, e gli parlò con voce profonda:

- Tu sia maledetto! Tu, e tutta la tua malefica prole! Un giorno, dalla tua stirpe dannata nascerà il mio vero figlio,… egli sarà giusto, e ultimerà la mia vendetta…vi ucciderà… mio figlio sarà l'ultimo dei Malfoy! –

Non so cosa fece scattare l'ira di Vanyon, ma sfoderò la spada e la trapassò da parte a parte. Vi lascio immaginare l'utilità di questa mossa. Non si può uccidere la Morte. Lei gli rise in faccia, e prendendo la lama a due mani la estrasse dal petto, senza versare una goccia di sangue; lui ormai era terrorizzato (un po' tardo il ragazzo, eh?), cercò di scappare, ma lei gli bloccò la fuga e lo uccise con la sua stessa spada. Per un attimo rimasero in piedi, uno davanti all'altra, lei fredda come il ghiaccio, lui sconvolto e ferito. 

In quel momento, l'entità dalla Morte prese il sopravvento: senza sapere bene quello che faceva, come guidata da una forza superiore, Mercy passò attraverso il corpo del marito, prendendosi la sua anima, per condurla nel… al… insomma, in qualsiasi posto vadano le anime dei morti. 

Da quel giorno non si seppe più nulla di Myrcenia. Continuò a fare il suo lavoro di cupa mietitrice, anche se non è poi tanto cupa, a conoscerla bene… un po' pessimista, forse, ma niente di chè… comunque, sembra che dal momento in cui aveva cominciato a fare il suo dovere di Morte, avesse dimenticato tutto della sua breve vita umana. I ricordi gli sono magicamente tornati con il compiersi della profezia, ovvero con la nascita del suo "vero figlio", che, come forse avete capito, sarei io. 

Epilogo: che fine hanno fatto i due bambini? Il figlio legittimo fu preso in custodia, cresciuto ed educato dai nonni paterni, che gli passarono gli stessi sani principi che avevano insegnato al padre del bimbo; col passare degli anni la sua somiglianza con Vanyon si accentuava, fino a diventare la copia perfetta del padre. E l'altro? Il figlio illegittimo? Boh. Mistero. Sparito nel nulla. 

Avevo cinque anni quando questa disgraziata mi comparve la prima volta. Sarà stata all'incirca l'alba, e me ne stavo buono buono nel mio lettino… poi qualcosa mi prese per un braccio e cominciò a scuotermi. Mi svegliai quasi subito, mi sedetti, stropicciandomi gli occhi per scacciare il sonno. 

- ma che… - pigolai

Aprii gli occhi e la vidi per la prima volta: indossava un lungo mantello nero, che le copriva il volto; solo qualche ciocca di capelli biondi le cadeva sulle spalle. Aveva un non so chè di terrificante, ma il suo aspetto non era nulla in confronto alla sua voce, profonda e penetrante:

- trova mio figlio! – fu la prima cosa che mi disse

Non "ciao", "come ti butta?", "ehi, sono contenta di vederti"; "trova mio figlio!" Ma vi sembra il modo?

- AAAAAAAHHH!!! – strillai, e mi tirai le coperte fin sopra la testa

- Ehi… -

- AAAAAHH!! – 

- Piccolo…. –

- AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! –

- Ma insomma! – con uno strattone mi portò via le coperte

Scoppiai a piangere.

- non piangere, non ti faccio niente – disse con tono più normale, cercando di calmarmi

- sei… - dissi tra i singhiozzi – la mia nuova tata? –

- ehm,… si, in un certo senso… -

- NOOO!! – e giù di nuovo a piangere

- No, senti, non sono la tata, sono… una fatina buona –

La studiai per un lungo momento

- non sembri una fata – azzardai alla fine

Lei sbuffò, borbottò qualcosa che non si dovrebbe dire davanti ai bambini e si tolse il lungo mantello nero, rivelando un giovane viso dai tratti delicati, due occhi verdi come smeraldi e una cascata di riccioli biondi

- Oh. Ora si che sembri una fata – dissi con ammirazione – però dovresti rivedere il tuo stile, insomma, così vestita di nero assomigli… a mia madre nei momenti peggiori –

- Non ripeterlo, figliolo, se ci tieni a quel tuo piccolo e delicato collo –

- Scusa – mi ritrassi, allontanandomi il più possibile da lei

La ragazza misteriosa si sedette sul bordo del letto, e mi trasse a se con la forza (visto che non mi sarei avvicinato nemmeno per tutto l'oro del mondo). Mi fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia, e cominciò ad accarezzarmi la testa.

- allora, piccolo, qual è il tuo nome? –

- Draco. E tu chi sei, fatina? – 

- Draco? Che razza di nome è Draco? Comunque, io sono Myrcenia –

- E che razza di nome è Myrcenia? – la rimbeccai, ma il suo sguardo di fuoco mi fece pentire di tanta audacia – voglio dire… poso chiamarti, chessò, Mercy? –

- Si, se vuoi… allora, Draco, c'è una cosa che devi sapere: tu sei mio figlio –

E così, sono cominciati i miei guai. Mi ha raccontato la sua storia, mi ha detto che io ero il ragazzo di cui aveva profetizzato la nascita. All'inizio non ci avevo creduto.

- devi per forza essere tu. Se no perché avrei recuperato tutti i miei ricordi solo ora? –

- non lo so, Mercy… ma io non credo di essere… cioè, non credo di essere speciale… sono solo Draco Malfoy –

- cosa pensi di tuo padre? –

Esitai. Avevo paura che se le avessi detto la verità, sarebbe andata a dire tutto a Lucius. Ma lei mi guardò con tenerezza e mi sorrise. In quel momento capii che potevo fidarmi di lei.

- Lo detesto. È cattivo. A volte lo prenderei a pugni, ma… -

- ma hai paura, vero? – annuii, con un po' di vergogna – è normale, sei piccolo… e che mi dici di tua madre? –

- ah, lei,… non sembra mia madre. Non gli importa molto di me. – alzai gli occhi, guardandola con aria quasi supplichevole – vorrei che fossi tu la mia mamma… -

Queste parole sembrarono sconcertarla

- ma come fai a dirlo? Non mi conosci nemmeno –

- si, ma… non so, sento che starei bene con te. E poi, chiunque sarebbe meglio dei miei genitori… -

Restammo per un po' in silenzio. Mi lasciai coccolare per diversi minuti, cosa che non mi era mai capitata prima. Poi mi ricordai di una cosa che volevo chiederle:

- Mercy, prima mi hai detto… "trova mio figlio". Cosa vuol dire? –

Lei rimase un po' soprappensiero, mordendosi il labbro inferiore

- ti ricordi l'altro bambino? Quello che ho abbandonato dai contadini? –

- si –

- beh, se ha dei discendenti, voglio che tu li trovi –

- io? –

- si, tu. –

- ma perché io?? –

- perché io non posso farlo – gettò indietro i capelli con fare da star – ho sempre tanto da fare, sai, con il mio lavoro –

- hmm… ho come l'impressione che sto per fare una sciocchezza… ma va bene, troverò questo... o questa… chiunque sia, se c'è, insomma… ok, ti aiuterò. –

Sorrise. Un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono

- grazie… e io ti aiuterò con tuo padre, se vuoi… -

- cosa vuoi dire? –

Si avvicinò con aria sospetta…e mi sussurrò all'orecchio:

- hai mai pensato di toglierlo di mezzo? –

mi ritrassi spaventato

- cioè, intendi… - abbassai la voce, fino a sussurrare – _ucciderlo_? –

Mercy annuì. Sorrise. Anch'io sorrisi. 

Da allora ho collezionato… quanti? Quarantadue? Quarantatre? Un attimo che glie lo chiedo:

- Mercy… a quanto siamo arrivati? –

- Uhm,… intendi tuo padre? Quarantanove –

- Scherzi?? –

- No, affatto. –

- Aspetta un attimo, scusa: eravamo a quaranta alla fine dell'anno scorso… poi cosa c'è stato? L'arsenico, l'ascia, il pugnale, il malocchio, il serpente nel letto… poi? –

- La pozione che è esplosa in modo _quasi_ letale,… quando è accidentalmente _quasi_ finito sotto un treno,… lo scaffale che doveva cadergli addosso… aspetta, poi… ah, si, e quella volta che hai cercato di farlo cadere dal balcone –

- Cavoli, quella non me la ricordavo… giusto. Quarantanove. –

Ok. Quarantanove tentativi vani di far secco mio padre. Ciò è abbastanza umiliante. Fallisco in tutto quello che faccio! L'unica nota positiva è che non si è mai reso conto che il misterioso attentatore ero io; soprattutto perché la maggior parte delle volte li ho fatti passare per "incidenti". 

Mio padre si fida di me. E questo rappresenta il fulcro della mia strategia: quando lui viene a conoscenza dei piani di Voldemort, immancabilmente se ne vanta con me. È molto utile disporre di certe informazioni, così posso agire nell'ombra, a Hogwarts. 

Almeno, dovrei. Il problema è che non sono mai riuscito a realizzare nemmeno uno dei miei piani perfetti. La causa? Il "figlio" di Mercy. Esatto, ho scoperto chi è. Non è stato facile, ma c'erano delle prove inconfutabili della sua identità. Come la registrazione al primo Ministero della Magia, nel 1549, di un mago suo antenato che viveva dalle parti della casa di contadini a cui Myrcenia aveva affidato il bambino. Per la precisione, l'unico mago in una contea di contadini.

Quando Mercy l'ha visto, ha detto che assomigliava in modo incredibile al suo avo. Di cui, per inciso, non mi ha mai rivelato il nome. Diceva che non era importante. Forse aveva ragione, ma io sono curioso! Prima o poi lo scoprirò. 

Ma, tornando a noi, quello che tecnicamente è mio cugino illegittimo di… cinquantasettesimo grado, o giù di lì, è una tremenda spina nel fianco. Perché non è bastato che lo trovassi, nooo, ora dovevo anche _tenerlo d'occhio_. Si, insomma, proteggerlo. È questo "l'irritante lavoraccio che la sfiga mi ha accollato", come spesso l'ho definito.

Tanto per cominciare, questo tizio attira i guai peggio di una calamita; tanto per continuare, è bravissimo a vanificare tutti i miei sforzi: non mi ascolta quando dovrebbe, e segue alla lettera i miei spassionati consigli quando _non_ dovrebbe. E tanto per concludere in bellezza, non posso nemmeno sognarmi di avvertirlo palesemente; mio padre verrebbe di sicuro a saperlo, e allora finirei nei guai… grossi guai… per questo ho cercato tante volte di seccarlo: fuori lui, potrei essere me stesso, visto che come spia non valgo un gran che, potrei almeno dire la verità a… al figlio di Mercy. 

- Draco? Draco! Ci sei? – Mercy mi passò la mano davanti agli occhi

- Hm? Ah, cosa c'è? –

- Bussano alla porta –

Tesi l'orecchio. Era vero, qualcuno stava bussando velocemente alla porta.

- avanti – dissi stancamente

Un esserino informe color nocciola si fece avanti titubante, stropicciandosi l'orlo della tunica 

- signorino… tutto bene? Ho sentito gridare, prima –

- no, Gily, tutto bene –

- Gily può fare qualcosa per lei, signorino? –

- No, grazie, vai pure –

L'elfo fece un inchino nervoso e uscì in tutta fretta. Mercy mi sorrise con aria cospiratrice

- pronto a rincominciare la scuola? –

- sono sempre pronto –

Non era affatto vero. Pregai in silenzio di non fallire anche stavolta. Qualcosa di veramente terribile sarebbe accaduto, da qualche mese a quella parte, se come al solito non fossi stato all'altezza del mio compito.

***********************************************

Continua...

Se la storia vi è piaciuta, o se avete qualcosa da dirmi, qualsiasi cosa, non fatevi vincere dalla timidezza, parlate pure. In sostanza, COMMENTATE, bella gente.


	2. Capitolo 2 Decisioni

**Capitolo 2 – Decisioni**

Harry P.O.V.

"Fra due giorni ricomincia la scuola. Non sono così sicuro di volerci tornare". Non perché non avessi finito i compiti, come qualche malfidente potrebbe pensare.

I ricordi del giugno scorso mi tormentavano ancora, giorno e notte, non riuscivo a smettere di pensare: se non fossi andato al Ministero, Sirius sarebbe ancora vivo… non è colpa di Silente, né di Piton... è solo colpa mia…

Ecco. Stavo di nuovo per piangere. "Diamine, Harry, controllati." Mi schiacciai il cuscino sulla faccia, per soffocare i singhiozzi. Perché la vita non va mai per il verso giusto?

Ora che il ritorno di Voldemort era stato ufficialmente riconosciuto, i guai erano triplicati: i Mangiamorte attaccavano i babbani senza ritegno, forse allo scopo di renderli consci dell'esistenza della magia. Se fossero riusciti nel loro intento, il mondo intero sarebbe crollato nel caos. 

Dio, come li odio. Se solo ci penso mi viene voglia di massacrarli tutti. 

[1° settembre, binario 9 3/4 ]

- Harry! Harry! –

Sentivo Hermione che mi chiamava. Non importa. Hermione poteva aspettare.

Fissavo una persona a qualche metro da me. Lui. 

"Come può avere il coraggio di ripresentarsi qui? Quel… verme schifoso! Sempre con la sua aria di superiorità, anche dopo quello che ha fatto suo padre! Non importa se la corte d'appello l'ha giudicato innocente, lo sanno tutti che è un Mangiamorte. E suo figlio _osa ancora_ mettere piede ad Hogwarts??"

Malfoy si girò e mi vide. Vide il mio sguardo carico d'odio. Chiunque sarebbe scappato da uno sguardo del genere. Lui no. Per un attimo sembrò come… intimorito, ma poi rispose alla provocazione con un sorrisetto maligno. 

"La sua sola esistenza è un affronto alla giustizia; perché persone come Sirius devono morire, mentre lui, quell'essere immondo, continua a vivere? Cosa gli da il diritto di guardarmi, di sfidarmi, di mettersi alla mia altezza? Come si permette, dopo tutto quello che ho passato per colpa di persone come lui?!"

In quel momento lo odiavo. Più di quanto avessi mai odiato nessun altro. La tentazione di andare lì e picchiarlo, anche senza un apparente motivo, era davvero molto forte. Da un momento all'altro avrei ceduto; sento che non mi sarei fermato fino a vederlo in un lago di sangue…

- Harry! – Ron mi tirò per un braccio, riportandomi alla realtà – vieni, su. –

Ma non riuscì a smuovermi

- cosa guardi? – Ron seguì la direzione del mio sguardo, e vide Malfoy

Sentii il mio amico irrigidirsi e contrarre il viso in una smorfia di disgusto

- ma cosa ci fa qui, quel figlio di Mangiamorte? – chiese sottovoce

- non saprei – risposi in tono freddo – forse cerca grane –

Non ce la facevo più. I ricordi della terribile avventura di qualche mese prima mi scorrevano nella mente come un macabro film, confondendosi a tratti con l'immagine di Voldemort che risorgeva in un cimitero, circondato dai suoi fedeli servitori… tra cui, Lucius Malfoy, che negli ultimi anni aveva cercato più volte di uccidermi… e ora, davanti a me, suo figlio, con la sua aria tronfia, che osa provocarmi…

No, davvero, non ce la facevo più. Doveva pagare. Quel verme doveva pagare per aver scelto la strada del male. Per tutto quello che aveva detto… per aver girato il coltello nella piaga quando più stavo soffrendo… 

Stavo per saltargli addosso e picchiarlo, e sapevo che Ron non mi avrebbe fermato… ma Hermione mi bloccò appena in tempo, strattonandomi per la camicia

- dai, Harry, Ron, muovetevi. Il treno sta per partire –

Mi girai verso Hermione – si, un attimo – poi cercai di nuovo Malfoy con lo sguardo, ma doveva essere già salito sul treno.

Il fischio della locomotiva mi distrasse dai miei pensieri e mi riportò coi piedi per terra: Hermione aveva ragione, dovevamo sbrigarci a salire, erano quasi le undici.

Il viaggio sembrò durare un eternità, anche perché non accadde assolutamente nulla. Perfino Malfoy non venne a rompere nel nostro scompartimento, cosa che di solito non manca di fare. 

"Si vede che ha troppa paura" pensai compiaciuto "ma in fondo che m'importa, ho di meglio da fare che pensare a Malfoy". 

Non era vero. Non potevo smettere di pensarci: era il mio nuovo canale di scolo per tutto l'odio e la frustrazione che avevo accumulato,… e in fondo non se lo meritava. Cioè, non del tutto… un po' se lo meritava, perché ci sarà pure stato un motivo, se lo detestavo… è colpa sua che mi aveva sempre dato fastidio! 

"E appena rivedo la sua stupida faccia pallida, lo gonfio di botte!" mi ripromisi con decisione

********************************************************************************

Draco P.O.V.

Spinsi il pesante carrello con le mie valigie attraverso la barriera, raggiungendo il binario 9 ¾. Appena in tempo, ancora due minuti e avrei perso il treno.

- ehi – 

una voce mi fece sobbalzare

- Mercy! Che ci fai qui? – sussurrai

- Niente, sono venuta a salutarti – rispose sottovoce

Era invisibile in quel momento, e sarei apparso stupido a parlare da solo.

- a proposito, ti sta guardando –

- chi? – mi guardai intorno, e capii a chi si riferiva anche senza aspettare la risposta

Non mi stava _guardando_. Mi stava _polverizzando con lo sguardo_. È diverso. 

Per un attimo non ebbi la forza di rispondere a quello sguardo. Era troppo… troppo per me. Non credevo che Potter mi odiasse tanto. 

"Devo avere davvero esagerato, e pensare che non ho ancora fatto niente". Mercy mi guardò con un'aria da "Ti compatisco", mi baciò sulla guancia e scomparve. Bel modo di andarsene, quando avrei avuto più bisogno di un'amica con cui parlare. 

Guardai Potter. Sembrava pronto a uccidermi. Gli rivolsi uno dei miei soliti ghigni, tanto per salvare le apparenze. Poi scappai a gambe levate.

- ehi, Draco – Goyle sorrise in modo stupido – andiamo a schiacciare quegli scarafaggi mezzosangue? – fece scrocchiare le nocche grandi come castagne

- hm… no, oggi no –

- ma perché? – chiese Tiger, basito

- non è giornata, ok? – quasi gridai, prendendomela con loro, mentre ce l'avevo solo con me stesso.

Tornai a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Cercai di concentrarmi su qualcos'altro… qualsiasi cosa… per esempio, su quello che avrei dovuto fare quest'anno per compromettere i piani del Signore Oscuro. Mio padre non mi aveva detto molto al riguardo, solo che intendevano attaccare Hogwarts. Voldemort era davvero così potente? Così forte da contrastare Albus Silente, il più grande mago dei nostri tempi? 

Ma senza i particolari essenziali, tipo _quando_ e _come_ avrebbero attaccato, avevo ben poco su cui riflettere. E immancabilmente i miei pensieri deviarono di nuovo verso… "no, accidenti, non posso permettermelo! Ho altri problemi, più urgenti, da risolvere. Per esempio, come evitare di attirare sguardi indiscreti ad Hogwarts: il preside avrà certamente deciso di tenermi d'occhio… anche se non ce n'è affatto bisogno, non sto complottando nulla contro di loro… non l'ho mai fatto… non so perché non mi sono lasciato trascinare al lato oscuro (come tutti credono), forse ha ragione Mercy, sono immune a causa della profezia… o forse semplicemente sono sempre stato dalla sua parte perché è stata l'unica a volermi bene. Non tradirei mai la sua fiducia. Lei conta su di me. E se lei sta dalla parte di Silente e di Potter, allora anch'io… …no, non è questo… c'è senz'altro un motivo più valido… non sono solo un cagnolino che segue il padrone! Ci deve essere un altro motivo."

- perché non lo vuoi ammettere? – una voce mi distrasse dalle mie riflessioni

- cosa? –

- eh? Non ho detto niente – disse Tiger. Goyle mi guardò come se fossi pazzo

Lo sapevo che non erano stati loro a parlare. 

- Tiger, Goyle, andate via –

- Eh? –

- Perché? –

- Voglio restare solo! – dissi in tono di comando

Quando se ne furono andati, mi rivolsi di nuovo a lei. Stava seduta davanti a me, le gambe accavallate, la testa poggiata su una spalla, in una posizione secondo me molto scomoda

- non avevi da fare? –

- pausa pranzo – spiegò Mercy, staccando la testa a una cioccorana e mettendola in bocca

- tu non hai bisogno di mangiare – 

scrollò le spalle, come a dire "E con ciò?". Mi accasciai sullo schienale

- perché ci tieni tanto a farmi fare figuracce? Non potresti renderti visibile anche agli altri, per una volta? –

scrollò la testa, liberando altre ciocche bionde dal cappuccio

- agli umani fa senso vedere la Morte –

- e ci credo! Se continui ad abbuffarti così, farai senso pure a me… -

- stupido –

- pensavo proprio a te poco fa, sai? – dissi, tanto per cambiare argomento

- Che ipocrita bugiardo! – sorrise. Il sorriso di chi ha scoperto il diario segreto del suo più grande nemico e si appresta a leggerlo in mondovisione – Non pensavi a me. Pensavi ad Ha… -

- non è vero! – sbottai, impedendole di finire a frase

- si che è vero. Se no non ti saresti arrabbiato – poi, con tono di sufficienza, aggiunse – non riesci a pensare ad altro, vero? –

- piantala! –

- ma in fondo non puoi farci nulla, è normale, quando si è inna… -

le tappai la bocca con una mano

- non dirlo – sussurrai, in tono grave

il sorriso scomparve dal suo volto. Scostò con gentilezza la mia mano

- perché no? Ti sentirai meglio, dopo averlo detto ad alta voce. Credimi. –

- non voglio… non voglio crederci. Non è vero. –

- non decidi tu se è vero o no… puoi accettarlo, o puoi continuare a roderti il fegato rifiutando la realtà,… ma è così, e non puoi farci niente. Lo sai. Non puoi scegliere. –

rimasi un po' in silenzio

- questa potrebbe essere una bella complicazione per il mio lavoro… - dissi alla fine

- bah, neanche tanto. Forse potrebbe essere un incentivo i più – scrollò le spalle. Era molto brava a farlo.

- si, senza dubbio… -

mi agitai sulla sedia. Mi sentivo a disagio.

- và da lui, adesso –

- cosa? – sgranai gli occhi

- Lo so che muori dalla voglia di rivederlo… -

- L'ho già visto alla stazione, e grazie tante, mi è bastato – rabbrividii ripensando allo sguardo che mi aveva rivolto – e poi se mi ammazza ti toccherà interrompere la pausa pranzo… -

- ma vuoi scherzare? – sorrise con un'aria di superiorità – per una mezza tacca come te, va bene anche uno dei miei assistenti… anzi, sai cosa ti dico? Non vale la pensa di scomodarsi per prendere la tua anima. Vai, e non preoccuparti troppo –

- no… no, Mercy, meglio di no – mi aggrappai al sedile, conficcando le unghie nell'imbottitura

- dovrai dirgli la verità prima o poi… - il suo sguardo si velò di tristezza – e credimi, prima lo fai e meglio è –

- non è vero! Non c'è alcun bisogno che glie lo dica. Può vivere benissimo anche senza saperlo. –

- lui si,… ma _tu_ no – si alzò in piedi, lisciandosi le pieghe del mantello – smettila di pensare sempre e solo a lui –

- ma non l'hai detto tu, che non posso farne a meno? – ironizzai

- intendevo, che non puoi preoccuparti solo per lui. Io lo vedo, Draco, come sei… come sei ridotto. Senza offesa. Ma è chiaro che non puoi andare avanti così. –

- sciocchezze! È solo che sono un po'… giù di morale per tutti i miei fallimenti –

mi studiò con una lunga occhiata, alla quale non risposi

- se tu gli dicessi la verità, _forse _ti sarebbe più facile anche aiutarlo –

Non risposi. Chinai il capo, imbronciato.

- come vuoi – concluse lei, dopo un lungo silenzio – ma pensa a quello che ti ho detto. Prima lo fai, meglio sarà… per te –

fece per andarsene

- a-aspetta –

- che c'è, Draco? Devo tornare al lavoro – tirò fuori una clessidra da una tasca. Quasi tutti i granellini erano già caduti nella parte bassa – la signora McDougan mi aspetta… anche se credo che non si arrabbierà, se faccio un po' tardi… - 

- senti, Mercy… e se lui… se… -

- hai paura? –

Annuii. Si avvicinò, mi accarezzò affettuosamente i capelli 

- dai, non fare così. Anche se ti rifiutasse… -

- …cosa che certamente accadrebbe… - conclusi amaramente

- piantala. Se anche ti rifiutasse, almeno saprebbe che… che non sei un suo nemico. Almeno si fiderebbe di te. –

Se ne andò, lasciandomi solo a riflettere. 

"Dirgli la verità… è una parola! No, non posso, non credo che potrei sopportare anche il suo disgusto… anche se…" L'immagine del suo sguardo omicida mi passò di nuovo davanti agli occhi "non credo che potrei fargli più ribrezzo di così. Neanche se mi impegnassi a fondo. Che cosa ho da perdere?"

La risposta arrivò immediatamente: lui! Avrei potuto perderlo per sempre, ma non solo in senso affettivo; se gli avessi dichiarato i miei sentimenti, e lui per vendicarsi di tutti i miei sgarbi fosse andato a dirlo a tutta la scuola? Quanto ci avrebbe messo a saperlo, mio padre? E se Lucius avesse smesso di fidarsi di me, potevo dire addio al mio lavoro di spia… e quindi a Harry. Lo avrebbero di sicuro ucciso. Il mio compito era proteggerlo, non cercare di portarmelo a letto. *

"Che idiota che sono. Come ho potuto pensare di seguire i consigli di Mercy? "non puoi sempre preoccuparti per lui". Ebbene, invece devo! Se non ci penso io, chi… uhm… ok, c'è sempre il resto del mondo, però… oh, la devo smettere con questi pensieri!"

No. Non sarei andato da lui. Non gli avrei detto la verità. Neanche morto. E stavolta, quanto è vero Iddio, non avrei permesso a nessuno di fargli del male. Punto. Discorso chiuso. 

- Draco – chiamò Tiger – siamo fuori da quasi un'ora… -

- E allora? – risposi, seccato

- E allora… uhm,… beh… boh, non mi ricordo cosa volevo dirti –

- Ah si? Allora dimmelo quando ti sarà tornato in mente –

L'ultima cosa che volevo era la compagnia di quei due trogloditi. 

Rimasi per un po' immerso nei miei pensieri, rivedendo con la mente i miei precedenti tentativi falliti (per quanto riguardava Harry. Non avevo la minima voglia di pensare a un modo originale per far fuori mio padre). 

Dunque, ho scoperto la sua parentela con Mercy verso aprile.. no, maggio, del primo anno… Dio, che fastidio mi ha dato l'idea di dover proteggere proprio lui, quel ragazzino supponente! Adesso mi viene da ridere, se penso a come non lo sopportavo! Avevo sempre usato con lui lo stesso atteggiamento che riservavo ad ogni altra creatura vivente, ma era stato l'unico a ribellarsi… che fosse coraggio oppure orgoglio, non ho mai saputo dirlo…

"Ha rischiato la vita, quell'anno, ma non ho potuto impedirlo. Non avevo idea di quello che nascondeva Raptor, era solo un ometto leggermente posseduto… 

E ok, non potevo prevederlo; ma il secondo anno era tutta un'altra storia, e lì non ci sono scuse… non sapevo bene in cosa consistesse quel diario, ma sapevo che era nocivo per la salute del suo possessore… e appena l'ho visto nelle mani di Harry, ho cercato di sottrarglielo (è successo in un corridoio, a S. Valentino, mi pare). Ma come al solito, non ci sono riuscito. Poi, al terzo anno, forte dell'esperienza che con lui funziona solo la psicologia all'incontrario, gli ho detto che secondo me avrebbe dovuto dare la caccia a Sirius Black di persona. Mica potevo pensare che quel cretino lo avrebbe fatto davvero! Al quarto anno c'è stato il torneo Tremaghi eccetera… ma purtroppo non sapevo che cosa sarebbe successo, ancora adesso non l'ho capito molto bene… e per finire, l'anno scorso: ah, l'anno scorso è stato epico! La fiera dell'incompetenza! Cacchio, non mi si chiedeva altro che di evitare che andasse al Ministero… cosa ci voleva? Nonostante una preside deficiente, avrei dovuto impedirglielo, con tutti i mezzi… tranne la verità, è ovvio… ma non so perché, forse mi è mancato il coraggio, forse l'ho sottovalutato, alla fine è riuscito comunque a sfuggirmi e a riconfermare la sua fama di cerca-grane. Quest'anno non ripeterò gli stessi errori. Punto primo: gli starò sempre addosso, insomma, per modo di dire" arrossii, trascinato in una corrente di pensieri per nulla coerenti con il mio lavoro… li scacciai a fatica e ripresi il discorso mentale "Punto secondo: devo assolutamente saperne di più da mio padre. Lo ucciderò un'altra volta. Adesso mi serve. Punto terzo: devo evitare che gli insegnanti mi stiano tra i piedi, ma visto che questo sarà impossibile, devo almeno fare in modo che non scoprano niente di me. Sarò il solito stronzetto di sempre,… ma senza sbilanciarmi, o penseranno che sto dalla parte dei Mangiamorte…"

Di nuovo, bussarono alla porta

- CHE C'È?! – gridai

- Draco, mi sono ricordato: potresti farci entrare? – rispose la voce ovattata di Tiger

- Perché dovrei? –

- Perché… siamo qui fuori da quasi due ore… - rispose Goyle

- E allora? – 

Come sono bastardo. I cervellini da insetti come i loro si perdono nei discorsi lunghi. E infatti:

- ehm… e allora… non mi ricordo. Tiger, cos'è che dovevamo dirgli? –

- non lo so, Goyle! Sei tu che ci dovevi parlare –

risi sottovoce

- bene, me lo direte quando vi tornerà in mente –

Verso le quattro e mezza, vinto dalla compassione, li lasciai entrare

- Svegliatemi quando siamo ad Hogwarts – ordinai, e ingoiai un intero flacone di pozione soporifera. 

Non avevo più voglia di pensare a niente. Volevo spegnermi per un po', dimenticarmi dei miei problemi. Arrivammo a destinazione fin troppo presto.

Scesi dal treno, scortato dai due gorilla che trasportavano i miei bagagli. La scuola era davanti a me, maestosa come sempre. 

"Ecco. Ricominciano i guai, le liti, i compiti,… ce la farò a sopportare tutto anche quest'anno? O i miei nervi crolleranno prima? L'unica persona che potrebbe allietare la mia permanenza qui... no, meglio non pensarci… insomma, basta! Non devo pensarci! Cazzo…"

- Draco –

- Che vuoi ancora, Goyle? – chiesi esasperato

- Sei tutto rosso, lo sai? –

- È l'effetto della pozione soporifera –

- Davvero? – chiese stupidamente

- Certo –

"Credo di aver dimenticato qualcosa: i guai, le liti, i compiti, Tiger e Goyle. Non credo che ce la far

********************************************************************************

Ringrazio tutti x i numerosi commenti!! Vi prego, continuate così!

  


* * *

* Lo so che non ha molto senso, in fondo… ma quando uno ha paura si costruisce un sacco di castelli in aria. Vi è mai capitato? NdA


	3. Capitolo 3 Quidditch

**Capitolo 3 – Quidditch**

Draco P.O.V.

L'anno scolastico era cominciato da quasi un mese, e i miei nervi si stavano lentamente logorando. Mio padre non si era più fatto sentire. Non sapevo se e quando avrebbero attaccato la scuola, ogni giorno mi aspettavo una lettera che non arrivava mai… 

Non avevo detto nemmeno a Mercy che Voldemort avrebbe attaccato Hogwarts: lei non è onnisciente; certo, lo sente quando stanno per morire molte persone, ma con poco preavviso. E per il piano che avevo in mente, avrei dovuto saperne di più prima di lei. Non volevo arrivare a tanto, ma stavolta avrei dovuto ingannarla. Per il bene di Ha… di tutti. 

Poteva succedere tutto da un giorno all'altro, e più passava il tempo più diventavo nervoso. Non riuscivo più a tenere una penna tanto mi tremavano le mani. Era inevitabile che qualcuno se ne accorgesse, prima o poi.

- Tutto bene, Malfoy? –

- C-come? – 

Involontariamente, rovesciai un barattolo di unghie di puzzoverme nella pozione, che emise uno sbuffo violaceo e si prosciug

- oh, accidenti… -

- lasci stare, la sua pozione andava bene… - mi rassicurò Piton – mi chiedevo soltanto se c'è qualcosa che la preoccupa, Malfoy –

- i-io? Preoccupato? No, signore! Le sembro preoccupato? – tentai un sorriso stiracchiato

Piton alzò un sopracciglio, con aria scettica

- se lo dice lei, Malfoy… -

Vidi con la coda dell'occhio Potter che diceva qualcosa sottovoce a Weasley. Qualcosa di indubbiamente poco simpatico. Mi costrinsi ad ignorarli, raccolsi la mia roba e uscii dall'aula come un razzo, al suono della campana. 

Andai in camera mia, tirai fuori una pergamena e decisi di fare il primo passo: scrissi a mio padre, chiedendogli se andava tutto bene, e a che punto fossero con i preparativi (senza fare nomi; lui avrebbe capito, e nel caso la lettera fosse stata intercettata non avrebbero potuto sospettare nulla). 

La risposta arrivò il giorno dopo:

_Qui tutto bene, grazie per l'interessamento._

_Non penso che potremmo venire molto presto a trovarvi, abbiamo molto da fare. Magari verso fine anno. Data ancora non definita. Comunque, sarà una grande festa, vuoi partecipare? Non dimenticarti il costume. _

In sostanza mi diceva: che avrebbero attaccato fra qualche mese, ma entro la fine dell'anno; che stavano organizzando le cose in grande; che avrei fatto meglio a comportarmi bene, visto che aveva intenzione di farmi diventare Mangiamorte e ci teneva che facessi bella figura con Voldemort. 

********************************************************************************

Harry P.O.V.

"Forse sono stato un po' troppo pessimista… in fondo, tornare a Hogwarts mi ha fatto piacere. Qui ci sono i miei amici, questo è il mio mondo…"

Guardai il calendario delle partite di Quidditch: la prima sarebbe stata Grifondoro VS Serpeverde, domenica 29 settembre. Cioè fra due giorni. Morivo dalla voglia di giocare, dopo tanti mesi che non salivo più su un manico di scopa! Per colpa di quel piccolo intrigante di Malfoy l'anno prima non avevo potuto partecipare… oh, non vedevo l'ora di sconfiggerlo di nuovo, di umiliarlo davanti a tutta la scuola… si, stavolta me l'avrebbe pagata… 

Poi, ultimamente, si comportava in un modo strano: sembrava che avesse paura di qualcosa, era un fascio di nervi. Io e Ron avevamo elaborato una teoria: stava tramando qualcosa ma non aveva il coraggio e il sangue freddo per portare avanti le sue azioni. Sarebbe stato patetico, se non avessi avuto la certezza che stava complottando contro di noi… 

Finalmente, arrivò il tanto sospirato giorno della partita; io e la squadra ci eravamo alzati di buon'ora per allenarci, anche se il tempo non era dei migliori; tirava un forte vento e faceva freddo, e i nuvoloni minacciavano di far piovere da un momento all'altro. 

Quel pomeriggio, lo stadio era ghermito di studenti che aspettavano solo l'ennesima vittoria di Grifondoro. Solo i Serpeverde non si erano ancora rassegnati a riconoscere la loro inferiorità (e non dico per vantarmi, ma da quando ci sono io non ci hanno mai battuto!). 

Le due squadre erano pronte ad affrontarsi… in qualità di nuovo capitano, andai a stringere la mano al quello della squadra avversaria, guarda caso, Malfoy… gli porsi la mano con freddezza ed esitò un attimo prima di stringerla, evitando il mio sguardo. "Ma che gli succede? Quest'anno è molto meno arrogante e spavaldo del solito… forse ho ragione, ha paura di qualcosa. Ha paura che solo guardandomi negli occhi potrei scoprire cosa nasconde la sua anima corrotta…"

Il fischio di mad. Bumb decretò l'inizio della partita. Quattordici giocatori si alzarono in volo simultaneamente, cominciando a zigzagare per il campo, passandosi la Pluffa e cercando di evitare i Bolidi. Dopo pochi minuti cominciò a piovere; all'inizio solo qualche goccia, poi sempre più forte. Era una giornata buia, non mi sarebbe stato facile localizzare il Boccino. Malfoy, dall'altra parte del campo, non ci stava nemmeno provando; guardava me, come al solito. Aspettava sempre che facessi io la prima mossa, per poi tallonarmi e cercare di soffiarmi la vittoria che mi meritavo… quanto mi sta sui nervi quando fa così!!

- Dieci a zero per Grifondoro!! – strillò la voce di Seamus Finnigan al microfono

"Ottimo. Ma ora vediamo di trovare questo boccino" mi portai un po' più in alto, circa a una decina di metri dal suolo. Ogni tanto gettavo n'occhiata ai giocatori sotto di me, per vedere come andava la partita. Ron aveva appena fatto una fantastica parata, e Grifondoro era di nuovo in attacco… poi sentii in sibilo sempre più forte, e feci appena in tempo ad evitare il Bolide che mi aveva tirato Tiger, che subito un altro sfrecciò nella mia direzione. Dovetti fare una buffa piroetta per evitarlo, suscitando le risate dei tifosi Serpeverde. "Maledetti. Vedremo come riderete, quando prenderò il Boccino!" Ma a quanto pare c'era qualcun altro fermamente deciso ad impedirmelo; approfittando della mia distrazione, Malfoy si era avvicinato fino a trovarsi a circa tre o quattro metri da me, e sembrava intenzionato a starmi sempre intorno, come un satellite impazzito. Non potevo muovermi senza ritrovarmelo tra i piedi.

- che diavolo fai? – urlai sovrastando il rumore del vento

- ti tengo d'occhio – ghignò il Serpeverde – stavolta non vincerai, Potter! –

Però non era solo questo il motivo; la sua strategia era chiara: mi girava intorno, così i battitori di Grifondoro ci avrebbero pensato due volte prima di lanciargli contro un Bolide, rischiando di colpire me. Solo che in questo modo anch'io ero al sicuro dai battitori di Serpeverde. 

Gli rivolsi un sorrisetto acido

- ti credi tanto furbo, Malfoy? –

Lui scrollò le spalle 

- faccio del mio meglio –

in quel momento lo vidi: un luccichio dorato a circa duecento di metri da me. Mi gettai subito in avanti per prenderlo, seguito a ruota da Malfoy. Mi appiattii il più possibile sulla scopa, ma una folata di vento contrario mi rallentò, dando tempo al Serpeverde di raggiungermi. Ora mancavano solo cinquanta metri al boccino,… non potevo lasciarlo vincere… spinsi al massimo la scopa, ma non riuscivo a seminarlo, eravamo gomito a gomito… mancavano pochi metri al boccino…allungai la mano e vidi che Malfoy faceva lo stesso. 

"No! Non posso permettergli di vincere! Non se lo merita, maledetto stronzo …" 

Spinto da una carica di rabbia e adrenalina, diedi una spallata più forte che potevo a Malfoy, che, in equilibrio precario, si sbilanciò e cadde. Scattai in avanti e conquistai la vittoria, tra le ovazioni dei Grifondoro. 

La gioia però durò solo un istante: mi ero appena reso conto di quello che avevo fatto; avevo spinto giù Malfoy da dieci metri d'altezza!… poteva essere morto!

Cercai con lo sguardo la figura del Serpeverde; era caduto e doveva aver picchiato la testa, perché non si muoveva… era steso a terra e non si muoveva…

"Non sarà mica…?"

Ma non feci in tempo a finire di formulare il pensiero, che il ragazzo si rialzò in silenzio. Sembrava che stesse bene. Mi fissò per qualche secondo, poi mad. Chips e mad. Bumb lo raggiunsero di corsa e scambiarono un paio di frasi che non afferrai.

"Di sicuro gli ha raccontato che l'ho spinto giù!" il flebile senso di colpa fu presto spazzato via da una nuova ondata di collera "Quel viscido serpente! Non perde mai occasione di vendicarsi! Anche quest'anno addio Quidditch… Se non mi fosse venuto tra i piedi… Maledetto Malfoy, come al solito è tutta colpa sua!"

Nel frattempo ero atterrato e non feci in tempo a scendere dalla scopa che venni sommerso da una ressa di ragazzi in uniformi da Quidditch rosse e oro

- bravissimo, Harry, grazie a te abbiamo vinto di nuovo! –

- si, Harry, un tempismo favoloso! Stavano per segnare, invece li abbiamo battuti 170 a 0! –

- ragazzi… - cominciai, pensando con che coraggio potevo dirgli che non avrei più giocato con loro

Ma proprio in quel momento fui richiamato da un cenno di mad. Bumb. Vedendomi arrivare, Malfoy si affrettò a tagliare la corda.

- cosa c'è professoressa? – chiesi, prendendo un bel respiro e preparandomi al peggio

- niente Potter, volevo solo complimentarmi per la splendida vittoria – sorrise

Rimasi a bocca aperta

- ma… per quello che è successo a Malfoy…? –

- oh, beh, non si è fatto niente, il fango ha attutito la caduta. Ha perso l'equilibrio. A volte capita –

- ha… perso l'equilibrio? – balbettai

- Si. Una folata di vento, ha detto. Si era sporto troppo in avanti e alla prima sbandata della scopa è precipitato. – scosse la testa contrariata – non dovrebbero lasciarvi giocare a Quidditch con questo tempaccio –

Rimasi lì impalato per quasi un minuto; ma che diavolo era successo? 

********************************************************************************

Draco P.O.V.

Mi ero completamente dimenticato del Quidditch. Quella domenica avremmo giocato la prima partita, ed ero completamente impreparato. Non che avesse una grande importanza. Mi piaceva volare, e anche se mi bruciava perdere sempre contro Grifondoro, ormai mi ci ero quasi abituato. Facevo sempre del mio meglio per vincere, ma avevo sempre perso per pochi istanti… solo negli ultimi due anni mi ero reso conto dei miei sentimenti per Harry, e al quinto anno, dopo la partita, avevo provato per la prima volta la sconcertante sensazione di essere al tempo stesso deluso per la sconfitta e felice per la sua vittoria. Solo che, tanto per cambiare, non avevo potuto dimostrarglielo, e come al solito quando si cerca di mascherare i proprio sentimenti si finisce con l'esagerare in senso opposto; l'avevo fatto incazzare di brutto, spingendolo addirittura a picchiarmi. Era stato espulso dal Quidditch per questo. Non volevo arrivare a tanto…

E ora eccolo, di nuovo davanti a me, pronto a giocare e a battermi ancora… mi fissava sprezzante mentre mi porgeva la mano per la consueta stretta tra i capitani a inizio partita… la stessa mano che cinque anni prima non aveva voluto stringermi, irritato dal mio atteggiamento snob. Esitai un attimo prima di stringergli la mano. Fu questione di un secondo… chissà cosa mi ero aspettato che succedesse… poi si staccò in tutta fretta come se avesse toccato qualcosa di disgustoso, e salì sulla scopa in attesa del fischio di inizio partita. 

"Giusto. La partita. Vediamo di concentrarci su questo, ok?" salii a mia volta sulla scopa, appena in tempo per partire con i miei compagni al fischio di mad. Bumb. 

Salii sempre più in alto, per tenere d'occhio tutto il campo, ma di scintillii dorati neanche l'ombra. Cominciò a piovere. Grosse gocce cadevano dal cielo riducendo la visibilità e inzuppando le uniformi. Cercai Potter con lo sguardo, un po' perché volevo vedere se aveva scorto il boccino, un po' perché erano cinque minuti che mi imponevo di non guardarlo, e non ce la facevo più. Stava guardando il campo. Grifondoro aveva appena segnato, cosa del tutto irrilevante, per me. C'era solo lui, in quel momento. Lui, bagnato come un pulcino, su quella scopa di cui si vantava tanto, sballottato qua e la dal vento. Piccolo e lontano come una stella, e altrettanto affascinante ed etereo… e sarebbe stato sempre così per me, perché se mi fossi avvicinato troppo, mi sarei scottato… 

Per un attimo incrociò il mio sguardo. Era troppo lontano perché potessi cogliere la sua espressione, ma il suo gesto con il dito medio era ben riconoscibile. Mi scappò da ridere. Era quasi comica l'assurdità di quella situazione. La mia sola presenza bastava a farlo arrabbiare, ed è così carino quando si arrabbia…

Un coro di "ooooh!" di delusione da parte dei tifosi di Serpeverde e un applauso di tutti gli altri mi annunciò che avevamo appena perso un'ottima occasione di segnare. Harry stava guardando verso le tre porte di Grifondoro, presidiate dal suo amico Weasley, e non si accorse che un bolide stava sfrecciando verso di lui. Per fortuna si voltò appena in tempo e riuscì a schivarlo all'ultimo momento. A quel punto presi una decisione; l'unico modo per evitare che fosse bersagliato dai bolidi di Tiger e Goyle, era che gli girassi sempre intorno come una zanzara. 

Non la prese bene.

- che diavolo fai? – gridò con rabbia

- ti tengo d'occhio – ghignai – stavolta non vincerai, Potter! –

Poco dopo, senza preavviso scattò verso destra; mi lanciai all'inseguimento ancora prima di vedere il boccino, ma in effetti era lì, a neanche duecento metri di distanza. Ma dove avevo la testa? (Ovviamente è una domanda retorica. Mi avvalgo della facoltà di non rispondere.)

Ero sempre pari con lui, non gli avrei permesso di superarmi stavolta… poi si voltò verso di me e mi gettò un'occhiata di fuoco… c'era tanto odio in quello sguardo, come quello che mi aveva rivolto alla stazione… e come allora il mio cuore mancò di un battito. Ma non ebbi tempo di pensare a questo, perché una forza opprimente mi diede uno spintone di lato. Ero aggrappato alla scopa solo con la mano sinistra, e non mi aspettavo di sbilanciarmi in quel modo; persi la presa e caddi nel vuoto. Erano dieci metri di caduta; di solito il corpo umano non resta illeso dopo una caduta di più di cinque o sei metri, ma il terreno fangoso attutì l'impatto. Persi i sensi. Mi risvegliai pochi istanti dopo, con la pioggia che mi batteva sul viso, il fango sui vestiti e nei capelli, il cielo plumbeo sopra di me. Cos'era successo? In un attimo, compresi: Harry mi aveva buttato giù. Mi aveva fatto cadere di proposito. Cercai di alzarmi aiutandomi con le braccia, ma una fitta di dolore alla spalla destra mi convinse a lasciar perdere. Mi tirai su contando solo sulla forza delle gambe, ancora tremanti e mezze intorpidite. Mi girava la testa e mi faceva male il collo, ma guardai ugualmente verso l'alto, cercando d'impulso la figura di Harry. Era lì, ancora sospeso a mezz'aria, e mi guardava.

"Perché? Perché, amore mio? Merito davvero la morte secondo te?"

Lo guardai a lungo negli occhi. Il suo sguardo era indecifrabile. Fissai quegli occhi color speranza, che guardavano sempre tutti con gentilezza. Tutti, tranne me. Perché sono un Serpeverde. Perché sono un Malfoy. Perché mio padre è un Mangiamorte. "È così, dunque? È questa la tua sentenza? Non puoi fare a meno di odiarmi fino a questo punto?"

Pregai in silenzio che continuasse a piovere. Almeno non avrebbe visto la mie lacrime.

- Malfoy! – mad. Chips corse affannosamente vero di me. 

Gli spalti erano già calati e i tre quarti della scuola si stavano riversando addosso ai giocatori di Grifondoro, urlando e festeggiando.

- si sente bene, Malfoy? –

- si,… - mentii – si, ho solo un po' male alla spalla –

- mi faccia vedere… -

- che cosa è successo? – sopraggiunse mad. Bumb – come ha fatto a cadere? –

Mentre l'infermiera mi tastava la spalla, pensai a una risposta plausibile. Potevo dire la verità, ma questo avrebbe significato con tutta probabilità l'espulsione definitiva di Harry dalla squadra. Nonostante tutto, non potevo tradirlo.

- Ho perso l'equilibrio. – dissi infine – Andavo molto veloce, ero sbilanciato in avanti, mi tenevo con una sola mano… una folata di vento mi ha investito, la scopa ha sobbalzato e ho perso la presa. –

- Capisco – assentì mad. Bumb

- Frattura composta – sentenziò mad. Chips – nulla di grave, ma farebbe meglio a seguirmi in infermeria, Malfoy… -

- Si, va bene. – Harry era atterrato e stava guardando verso di noi – andiamo – dissi con una certa urgenza. 

Non penso che avrei sopportato di trovarmelo davanti di nuovo. Per poco non era diventato un assassino, per colpa mia, e non credo che avesse cambiato idea in quel breve lasso di tempo. 

********************************************************************************

Harry P.O.V. 

Quella stessa sera, tornando da cena, mi ritrovai di nuovo a riflettere: "Possibile che Malfoy non si fosse accorto che ero stato io a farlo cadere? Non che avessi intenzione di ucciderlo, è stato un raptus, uno scatto di collera… Forse cadendo ha battuto la testa e non si ricorda bene cos'è successo! Si, dev'essere così. Ma se gli tornasse in mente, passerei certamente dei guai… quasi mi dispiace che si sia rialzato!"

- Harry Potter? – una voce dietro di me mi fece sobbalzare. 

Mi girai: c'era una ragazza dietro di me. Eppure ero certo che il corridoio fosse vuoto. La studiai per un momento; era bionda, un po' bassina, avrà avuto all'incirca la mia età, eppure non l'avevo mai vista in giro. Mi venne incontro, coprendo i pochi metri che ci separavano senza fare il minimo rumore. 

- chi sei? – 

Non rispose. Il suo sguardo di rimprovero sembrava passarmi da parte a parte. Istintivamente, mi trovai ad abbassare gli occhi. (Non credo che nessuno sia mai riuscito a sostenere il suo sguardo, specie quando fissa la gente in _quel _modo).

Per qualche secondo regnò il più totale silenzio. Potevo quasi sentire il mio respiro e il battito del mio cuore. Non sentivo il suo. Era come se fosse lì, eppure non ci fosse. Sembrava immateriale. Poi sollevò la mano destra e mi schiaffeggiò con forza. Mi correggo, era perfettamente materiale.

- sei un mostro – sibilò, stringendo gli occhi a fessura

- c-come? –

- ma _ti rendi conto_ di quello che stavi pensando? Passi quello che è successo sul campo, è stato un mezzo incidente… ma è orribile augurarsi la morte di una persona! –

- ma tu come fai a sapere…? Oh, insomma, non sono affari tuoi! Vattene! Lasciami stare! – scattai con rabbia, allontanandomi a grandi passi, senza voltarmi

La verità è che mi aveva spaventato. Chi era? Come aveva fatto a leggere nei miei pensieri? Girato l'angolo pensavo che avesse rinunciato a seguirmi, ma me la trovai di nuovo davanti

- ma come hai fatto a… -

Il suo sguardo si addolcì un po', prese un'espressione triste.

- quindi secondo te avrebbe dovuto morire. Sei sicuro che si meriti tutto quest'odio? –

- su questo non ho dubbi – risposi caparbio – è la persona che odio di più! –

- Si, capisco. È normale, ha ucciso i tuoi genitori! – mi fece notare con sarcasmo

- beh… ok, forse la _seconda_ persona che odio di più –

- però, d'altra parte ha cercato di ucciderti, no? – puntualizzò con sempre maggiore sarcasmo

- n-no, mai… - cominciai ad avvertire un senso crescente di vergogna

- pensi che sia un Mangiamorte? –

- forse… si, cioè, non saprei –

- Ti assicuro che non lo è. Seguimi – mi prese quasi di peso e mi trascinò giù per una delle scalinate secondarie, poi lungo innumerevoli corridoi

- Ma dove stiamo andando? – mi azzardai a chiedere dopo un po'

- Ssst! Siamo arrivati. – girato l'ultimo angolo, riconobbi il posto; eravamo arrivati nel corridoio dell'infermeria, facendo un giro assurdamente lungo

- Cosa ci facciamo qui? –

- Ssst! – ripetè – mettiti questo – mi porse un mantello dell'invisibilità – mi sono permessa di prenderlo da camera tua – spiegò senza imbarazzo

- Come hai fatto a entrare? –

- Trucchi del mestiere. Ora zitto ed entra – 

Aprì la porta dell'infermeria e mi spinse dentro quasi di peso. Entrò dietro di me e richiuse la porta senza un cigolio. Ece scattare la chiave e se la infilò in tasca, ma al momento non ci feci caso. Tutte le luci della stanza erano spente. Solo la luna rischiarava il letto vicino alla finestra, su cui era seduto qualcuno con il volto in ombra. Mi avvicinai in silenzio, e lo riconobbi: era Draco Malfoy.   

********************************************************************************

Nel prossimo capitolo, forse… dico forse… non sono ancora del tutto sicuro… si comincia col lemon. 


	4. Capitolo 4 Amore

**Capitolo 4 – Amore**

Draco P.O.V.

Non riuscivo a prendere sonno. Ricordi frammentari di quello che era successo quel pomeriggio mi balenavano nella mente, senza che potessi controllarli; la caduta, il fango, il dolore,… e poi lo sguardo di odio puro che mi aveva rivolto… se era arrivato a volermi uccidere dovevo averlo spinto all'esasperazione… 

- Draco – sentii una mano posarmisi delicatamente sulla spalla.

Non mi girai. Non ne avevo bisogno.

- Mercy…  cosa fai qui? –

- Sono venuta a trovarti… -

Mi voltai a guardarla; i suoi occhi verdi esprimevano la stessa tristezza dei miei.

- Ti ringrazio per il pensiero, ma non c'è niente che tu possa fare per me. Anzi, aspetta un attimo… –

Ci avevo riflettuto parecchio. Era la soluzione migliore; avrei detto a Silente… o a qualcun altro di affidabile, quello che sapevo sui Mangiamorte, così non ci sarebbe stato più bisogno di me. Libero dal mio compito, libero di andarmene.

- Anzi, tu sei proprio la persona che fa il caso mio – dissi con fredda risolutezza

- Non voglio sapere a cosa ti riferisci… ma sai cosa ti farebbe davvero bene? –

- Stricnina?* –

- Non fare tanto lo spiritoso! –

- Mi vedi ridere, forse? – feci una smorfia

- No… comunque lascia perdere. Quasi sempre è a soluzione definitiva a un problema passeggero –

- Passeggero? Ma in che mondo vivi? Mi odia! Di certo non sarà lui a cambiare idea, ed io… non so… non riesco a non pensarci –

Mercy sospir

- …io sono sempre dell'idea che dovresti dirglielo –

- Dirglielo? – la guardai come se fosse un marziano – pronto, Terra-chiama-Mercy! Ma sei completamente matta! –

- Senti, non posso più vederti così… -

- E allora non guardarmi – sbottai, imbronciato – ne abbiamo già parlato, ricordi? –

- Si, e a quanto pare non sono riuscita a farti cambiare idea –

La fissai negli occhi stralunato 

- e come pensavi di riuscirci? Pensi davvero che troverei il coraggio di dirgli una cosa del genere? Non sai che mi odia? Dov'eri quando ha cercato di uccidermi? Non ti sembra un segno inequivocabile che… -

- a me sembra – m'interruppe, in uno scatto d'ira – che tu sia soltanto un codardo. Vuoi arrenderti senza combattere? Vuoi rinunciare alla prima difficoltà? –

- e anche se fosse? –

- Draco… io, seriamente,… non credo che potresti soffrire più di così. – disse, con una serietà davvero inusuale, per lei. 

- Si, ci ho pensato… davvero, ci ho pensato a fondo. Ma credimi, soffrirei molto di più se… beh, senti, e se io glie lo dico, e lui per ripicca va a dirlo a tutta la scuola? Non potrei più continuare a fare il mio lavoro, tu-sai-cosa. E questo potrebbe voler dire… insomma, correrebbe un pericolo maggiore. Se gli facessero del male, sarebbe solo colpa mia. E non potrei sopportarlo. –

- Beh… non è che tu finora sia molto riuscito nel tuo lavoro, ti faccio notare… -

"Si, ma questa volta sarà diverso" pensai, ma visto che avevo progettato di tenerla all'oscuro di quello che sapevo, dissi: 

- questa non è una scusa. Non posso rischiare –

- Sciocchezze. Tu hai paura e basta! –

- Paura? E di che cosa avrei paura, secondo te? Di un suo rifiuto? Quello sarebbe il minimo. Di essere deriso e ferito? Di sentirmi dire, dalla persona che più amo al mondo, quanto gli faccio schifo? È questo che vuoi sentirti dire? Ebbene si, ho paura! Ho una fottuta paura, e credo che sia normale. Non voglio affrontare questa situazione! – urlai, asciugandomi rabbiosamente e lacrime 

- Perché no? – chiese con dolcezza 

- Ma allora non mi ascolti? È mezz'ora che te lo dico! –

- Draco… tu non puoi prevedere la sua reazione. Non sei un po' troppo pessimista? –

- Pessimista? Lo sai anche tu, lui non capirebbe –

- Magari invece si – disse semplicemente 

- Ti dico di no… e poi… dopo tutto quello che gli ho fatto, non mi perdonerà mai! Ci sarà pure un motivo se mi vuole morto, no? –

- Ma dai, non dire così. E poi, hai mai provato a chiedergli scusa? –

- No, e non intendo farlo. Tra l'altro, devo ricordarti che tutto questo fa parte del mio lavoro? Credi che per me sia facile? –

- No, non lo credo per niente… comunque, se non vuoi dirglielo… non importa. – per un istante mi parve di vedere una luce di trionfo balenare nei suoi occhi, ma credetti di essermi sbagliato – devo andare adesso,… buona fortuna –

Uscì, stando attenta a non sbattere la porta. Rimasi solo a riflettere. Invece di sollevarmi, la sua visita mi aveva solo fatto innervosire di più. 

********************************************************************************

Harry P.O.V.

Mi trovai a dubitare seriamente che quel ragazzo, dall'aria completamente distrutta, fosse lo stesso Draco Malfoy borioso e arrogante che avevo conosciuto. Sembrava che si fosse ritirato in se stesso, tagliando i ponti con il mondo reale. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. 

La strana ragazza si rivolse a lui, salutandolo con calore. Malfoy rispose col suo solito tono maleducato

- Mercy…  cosa fai qui? –

Lei si sedette sulla sponda del letto e si misero a parlare a bassa voce

- sai cosa ti farebbe davvero bene? – chiese lei ad un tratto

- Stricnina? –

Stri-_che_? Ha l'aria di un farmaco o giù di lì… che risentisse ancora della caduta? Parlavano in tono molto confidenziale, e mi sentivo di troppo in quella situazione.

- No… comunque lascia perdere. Quasi sempre è a soluzione definitiva a un problema passeggero –

Di solito, "soluzione-definitiva-a-un-problema-passeggero" è un modo per girare intorno al termine "morte" o "suicidio". Questo persino un rimba come me lo sapeva. Allora Malfoy stava progettando di uccidere qualcuno?

- …io sono sempre dell'idea che dovresti dirglielo – disse lei

Ma dire che cosa, e a chi? C'erano troppi punti oscuri in quel discorso, e non ci stavo capendo niente. 

- Pensi davvero che troverei il coraggio di dirgli una cosa del genere? Non sai che mi odia? Dov'eri quando ha cercato di uccidermi? –

"Alt, ferma tutto! Ma allora stanno parlando di me?! Sono io che ho "tentato di ucciderlo", anche se non l'ho fatto apposta, è stato uno scatto d'ira… ma allora, Malfoy si ricorda benissimo che sono stato io! Perché non l'ha detto a mad. Bumb? Forse intende approfittarsi della situazione per ricattarmi?"

Tutto preso dai miei pensieri, mi persi qualche frase. 

- Draco… io, seriamente,… non credo che potresti soffrire più di così. – disse lei, con voce grave

- Si, ci ho pensato… davvero, ci ho pensato a fondo. Ma credimi, soffrirei molto di più se… beh, senti, e se io glie lo dico, e lui per ripicca va a dirlo a tutta la scuola? Non potrei più continuare a fare il mio lavoro, tu-sai-cosa. E questo potrebbe voler dire… insomma, correrebbe un pericolo maggiore. Se gli facessero del male, sarebbe solo colpa mia. E non potrei sopportarlo. –

"Allora, ricapitolando, Malfoy dovrebbe dire qualcosa a me,… ma non vuole perché ha paura che io vada a dirlo in giro, ma se lo dico in giro, lui non potrà più fare… cosa? Che cos'è il "suo lavoro"?"

- Sciocchezze. Tu hai paura e basta! –

- Paura? E di che cosa avrei paura, secondo te? Di un suo rifiuto? Quello sarebbe il minimo. Di essere deriso e ferito? Di sentirmi dire, dalla persona che più amo al mondo, quanto gli faccio schifo? È questo che vuoi sentirti dire? Ebbene si, ho paura! Ho una fottuta paura, e credo che sia normale. Non voglio affrontare questa situazione! – urlò il serpeverde tra le lacrime. 

Non l'avevo mai visto così! Così… sconvolto. Aveva abbandonato del tutto la sua solita freddezza, e anche la tristezza stagnante di poco prima si era trasformata in un fiume inarrestabile di rabbia, paura e dolore.

"Ma che sta dicendo? Chi è la "persona che più ama al mondo"? Non è possibile che stia ancora parlando di me… cavoli, ci capisco ancora meno di prima!"

- Draco… tu non puoi prevedere la sua reazione. Non sei un po' troppo pessimista? –

- Pessimista? Lo sai anche tu, lui non capirebbe –

"Lui"? Parla della "persona che ama", o di qualcuno che non dovrebbe sapere che ama qualcuno? Tipo suo padre? Magari è innamorato di questa persona, ma non potrebbe… boh, ma in fondo, saranno affari miei? E perché quella tipa mi ha trascinato qui? Cosa c'entro con tutto questo?

- Magari invece si – disse semplicemente 

- Ti dico di no… e poi… dopo tutto quello che gli ho fatto, non mi perdonerà mai! Ci sarà pure un motivo se mi vuole morto, no? –

Ok, ora stavano di nuovo parlando di me. Ma con tutti questi salti di argomento (almeno credevo) il mio cervello fumava peggio di zio Venron nei momenti peggiori

- Ma dai, non dire così. E poi, hai mai provato a chiedergli scusa? –

- No, e non intendo farlo. Tra l'altro, devo ricordarti che tutto questo fa parte del mio lavoro? Credi che per me sia facile? –

- No, non lo credo per niente… comunque, se non vuoi dirglielo… non importa. – per un istante mi parve di vedere una luce di trionfo balenare nei suoi occhi, ma credetti di essermi sbagliato – devo andare adesso,… buona fortuna –

Si voltò verso di me, si tolse di tasca la chiave e me la fece scivolare in mano. Poi mi disse, in un sussurro appena udibile:

- hai capito perché ti ho portato qui… senti, se non puoi accettare i suoi sentimenti, almeno non… non dirgli niente, o comunque… cerca di non farlo soffrire. Non se lo merita. –

"I suoi sentimenti? Ma allora prima… parlava davvero di me? Malfoy… _mi ama_??" 

La mia prima reazione, naturalmente, fu di sbigottimento e di rifiuto: insomma, non solo era un ragazzo, un ragazzo _maschio_!; era anche il mio peggior nemico da sempre! Cioè… diciamo… il mio _secondo_ peggior nemico. Anzi, considerato tutti i nemici che ho... si, vabbè, insomma, avete capito il concetto! E poi, non avevo mai pensato a lui diversamente che a un rivale, stronzo e magari pericoloso. Non potevo credere che lui provasse dei sentimenti positivi nei miei confronti… non me l'aveva mai dimostrato… eppure, non potevo dubitare delle sue parole; non dopo averle sentite pronunciare proprio da lui, in modo così sincero e spontaneo… e poi aveva detto che non aveva intenzione di confidarmelo, quindi è probabile che fin'ora, per mascherare i suoi sentimenti, si fosse comportato da perfetto stronzo con me… e in fondo non aveva nemmeno fatto la spia quando lo avevo buttato giù… chissà come stava soffrendo adesso, per tutto l'odio che avevo riversato su di lui… odio che non era solo per lui, ma che avevo accumulato negli anni tenendomi sempre tutto dentro, e ora lo stavo sfogando su di lui perché era l'unico "nemico" che avessi a portata di mano. 

"E adesso, cosa devo fare?" mi chiesi, guardando Malfoy che ora aveva riappoggiato la testa sul cuscino, ma le lacrime continuavano a scendere silenziose dai suoi occhi chiusi.

Fu come se lo vedessi per la prima volta; come se il velo dei pregiudizi e dell'odio mi fosse strappato da davanti agli occhi, e ora vedessi con occhi diversi quel ragazzo che credevo di conoscere. "Malfoy si sbaglia, non potrebbe assolutamente farmi schifo… d'accordo, è un ragazzo, però… è sempre bellissimo sapere di essere amati da qualcuno, sapere che per un'altra persona rappresenti il centro del suo mondo… e io per Draco sono proprio questo… mi ama… come si può disprezzare qualcuno che ti ama?" 

E ora, per la prima volta, mi accorgevo di quanto fosse attraente… la sua pelle di liscia e morbida, i suoi capelli d'oro, le sue labbra tenere e provocanti… le sue labbra… sembrava che chiedessero solo di essere baciate… 

Mi sfilai il mantello dell'invisibilità, e lentamente mi chinai su di lui, avvicinandomi… ad ogni centimetro il mio cuore batteva più forte, mentre fissavo quel viso angelico e triste…e se avesse aperto gli occhi? Ma non sapevo bene quello che stavo facendo, sapevo solo che non potevo più resistere… appoggiai le mie labbra sulle sue, schiudendole dolcemente. Draco non se l'aspettava, e aprì gli occhi allarmato. Mi vide. Si staccò dal bacio e arrossì violentemente

- H-Harry… – sussurrò con voce strozzata

Non immaginavo che il mio nome, pronunciato da lui, mi avrebbe fatto quell'effetto: sentivo chiaramente che si era creata un'intimità del tutto nuova tra noi, e che volevo che durasse il più a lungo possibile. Mi protesi verso di lui, lo presi tra le braccia e me lo strinsi al petto

- Si, Draco, sono qui… va tutto bene adesso, non devi piangere… -

Sentii il suo cuore accelerare i battiti, e arrossì ancora di più. Il tempo parve dilatarsi, solo per noi, ma quando lui si staccò non erano passati che pochi istanti. Troppo pochi. Avrei voluto stringerlo ancora al mio cuore, e capii dal suo sguardo che anche lui avrebbe voluto, ma cercò di darsi un minimo di contegno

- Potter… cosa ci fai qui? –

- Oh, ecco, veramente… - mi vergognavo ad ammettere che ero stato trascinato lì controvoglia – ero venuto a vedere come stavi – mentii

- Oh… - rimase interdetto a questa informazione – sto bene, grazie… mad. Chips mi ha guarito in un minuto, ma ha insistito perché mi trattenessi qui stanotte –

Questa conversazione all'apparenza 'normale' suonava completamente falsa, mentre entrambi pensavamo ad una scusa per ripetere l'esperienza di poco prima. Però c'era una cosa che tenevo molto a dirgli:

- Draco, io… mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto. Non volevo buttarti giù, è stato… non so, uno scatto di follia… -

Mi accarezzò la guancia con tenerezza

- non importa, Harry – sorrise. Poi mi guardò incuriosito – da quanto tempo sei qui? –

- ehm… da poco prima che entrasse quella ragazza – dissi in tono vago

- quindi… hai sentito tutto? – chiese abbassando progressivamente la voce, tanto che le ultime parole erano poco più di un sussurro

Annuii. Per un attimo ci guardammo negli occhi, poi Draco abbassò mestamente lo sguardo. Gli sollevai delicatamente il viso, costringendolo a guardarmi di nuovo

- che cosa c'è? –

Tempo sprecato: abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo

- Harry, mi dispiace! Non faccio che crearti fastidio e metterti in imbarazzo! Non voglio che provi pena per me, e non voglio che tu ti senta in colpa… è un problema mio, e non vorrei che tu ti sentissi obbligato a fare qualcosa contro la tua natura… tanto meno per me –

Restai basito ad ascoltarlo. Ma che diamine stava dicendo? 

- S-se vuoi sparirò dalla tua vita… non mi farò più vedere, lo giuro… non ti starò tra i piedi e… mmpf! –

Non poté mai finire la frase, o meglio, la sequela di assurdità, perché gli avevo tappato la bocca con la mia. Questa volta, si lasciò andare e ricambiò il bacio con passione. Non ci staccammo fino quasi a soffocare. 

- Harry… - ansimò – avvertimi la prossima volta! – 

- Scusa, ma non ne potevo più di sentirti dire quelle sciocchezze – 

Dopo un breve, imbarazzato silenzio, mi decisi a parlare

- Draco… -

- Si? –

- Ecco, io… se devo dirti la verità… non so cosa provo per te – cominciai, titubante

- Beato te – sospirò teatralmente – io lo so benissimo! –

Riuscì a strapparmi un sorriso stiracchiato

- no, Draco, davvero… - continuai, un po' più a mio agio – credo di essere attratto da te, ma, sinceramente… non so se ti amo, voglio dire, di sicuro non tanto quanto mi ami tu e… -

- Harry – m'interruppe – non importa. Va bene così. È già fantastico che tu non ti sia messo a vomitare –

- Non dire così! Mi hai sconvolto, questo si, e hai cambiato radicalmente i miei sentimenti… mi ci vorrà un po' per abituarmi, e non capisco ancora bene cosa provo per te. Di sicuro, beh, non è molto, ed è abbastanza scontato… ma se ti accontenti, per ora, posso dirti che non potrei mai provare odio o disgusto per te. Mi fido di te. Ti… ti voglio bene – dissi in un soffio

Alzai gli occhi, e vidi che stava sorridendo. Non il solito ghignetto, stava proprio sorridendo con calore. 

- prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi – mi abbracciò – e sappi che sarò sempre qui per te… Harry…? –

- si? –

- s-senti… mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato in questi anni. Ho dovuto. –

- si, ho sentito che lo dicevi. Ma in cosa consiste esattamente il tuo – ehm – lavoro? –

- oh, quello… - appoggiò la testa nell'incavo della mia spalla, provocandomi un brivido di piacere – è un segreto, sai? Magari, se non ti arrabbi, te ne parlerò un'altra volta –

- ha a che fare con me? – mi sforzai di chiedere con quel poco di lucidità che mi era rimasta

- si… ma non è niente di malvagio, credimi… -

Per un attimo, un'ombra della mia vecchia diffidenza si fece strada a spintoni nel mio cervello: e se fosse stato tutto un trucco, architettato da Malfoy e quella tipa per tenermi d'occhio? Se Draco fosse stato una spia dei Mangiamorte? Eppure… i suoi sguardi, le sue parole, le sue carezze, mi dicevano che potevo fidarmi di lui. Il mio cuore si fidava di lui. 

********************************************************************************

Draco P.O.V.

Ero ancora immerso nei miei pensieri, e il sonno cominciava a farsi avanti dolcemente, cullandomi nella semi-coscienza… poi, senza preavviso, qualcosa mi venne posato sulle labbra. Qualcosa di morbido, caldo e umido,… che stessi ancora sognando? Un tocco così leggero e soffice… chissà perché mi faceva tornare in mente Harry…

Al pensiero del ragazzo che amavo, il sonno si allontanò definitivamente. La "cosa" posata sulle mie labbra cominciò a premere con più decisione, socchiudendole e accarezzandole, e allora mi accorsi che non era un sogno, doveva essere vero per forza… ma allora che stava succedendo?

Aprii gli occhi, sbigottito. Chi si permetteva quest'invasione della mia privacy? 

Il mio sguardo incontrò due occhi verde smeraldo, poi salì fino alle sopracciglia perfette, la fronte su cui dalle ribelli ciocche nere si intravedeva una cicatrice a forma di saetta…

"Harry!" gridò ogni neurone del mio tardo cervellino. Il mio cuore fece un salto così. "Harry! Mi sta baciando!". Benchè fossi molto tentato di rispondere a quell'improvviso e insensato bacio, la timidezza e l'imbarazzo l'ebbero vinta e mi scansai da lui, interrompendo quel breve e meraviglioso contatto

- H-Harry... – riuscii a rantolare

Il ragazzo mi guardò con tenerezza e poi fece una l'ultima cosa che mi sarei aspettato: mi strinse forte tra le sue braccia.

- Si, Draco, sono qui… va tutto bene adesso, non devi piangere… - mi sussurrò all'orecchio, ma quasi non lo udii

Mi lasciai cullare nella sua stretta salda e protettiva, mentre mi sentivo avvampare le guance. In quel momento, mi sentivo in paradiso. Sentivo che tutto quello che avevo passato, le notti insonni a pensare a lui, la frustrazione per i miei piani falliti, l'acuta vergogna che provavo ogni volta che dovevo trattarlo male… tutto questo non aveva più importanza ora, ora che ero con lui e a quanto pare mi aveva accettato. Valeva la pena di passare tra le fiamme dell'inferno, per poter stare un solo istante tra le sue braccia. 

Avrei voluto dirgli tutto quello che provavo, ma era troppo… troppo per esprimerlo a parole. Anzi, proprio adesso, non dovevo lasciarmi andare. Mi divincolai, sfuggendo alla sua stretta gentile. Non sapete quanto questo mi sia costato.

- Potter… cosa ci fai qui? –

- Oh, ecco, veramente… - esitò un attimo – ero venuto a vedere come stavi – 

- Oh… sto bene, grazie… mad. Chips mi ha guarito in un minuto, ma ha insistito perché mi trattenessi qui stanotte – dissi con la maggior disinvoltura possibile

- Draco, io… mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto. Non volevo buttarti giù, è stato… non so, uno scatto di follia… -

"mio dolce, nobile, bellissimo Harry! Sempre così buono con tutti, anche con chi non se lo merita…" 

- non importa – dissi per rassicurarlo. Poi mi assalì un dubbio – da quanto tempo sei qui? –

- ehm… da poco prima che entrasse quella ragazza – 

- quindi… hai sentito tutto? – sussurrai

Annuì imbarazzato. Per un attimo ci guardammo negli occhi, poi non ressi più il suo sguardo. 

- che cosa c'è? –

A fatica, tirai fuori il mio peggior timore: che lui si fosse avvicinato a me solo per mettere a tacere la sua coscienza

Ma lui scacciò le mie paure in un attimo, con un altro bacio. Stavolta non seppi resistergli e ricambiai con tutto l'ardore che avevo in corpo. Solo quando ci staccammo, mi accorsi di essere senza fiato. 

- Harry… - sorrisi con malizia – avvertimi la prossima volta! – era già la seconda volta che mi prendeva alla sprovvista… neanche fossi un pivellino alle prime armi (per la cronaca, lo ero, ma non ditelo a nessuno)

Scusa, ma non ne potevo più di sentirti dire quelle sciocchezze – questa parole, e il tono naturale con cui le pronunciò, bastarono a scacciare tutti i miei dubbi. Forse non mi amava, però… almeno non costituivo un problema, per lui. E il che era una cosa assolutamente inedita.

- Draco… -

- Si? –

- Ecco, io… se devo dirti la verità… non so cosa provo per te – disse timoroso

- Beato te – l'interruppi, per smorzare la tensione – io lo so benissimo! –

Sorrise leggermente

- no, Draco, davvero… credo di essere attratto da te, ma, sinceramente… non so se ti amo, voglio dire, di sicuro non tanto quanto mi ami tu e… -

- Harry – lo bloccai – non importa. Va bene così. È già fantastico che tu non ti sia messo a vomitare – 

E non scherzavo. Era un possibilità concreta.

- Non dire così! Mi hai sconvolto, questo si, e hai cambiato radicalmente i miei sentimenti… mi ci vorrà un po' per abituarmi, e non capisco ancora bene cosa provo per te. Di sicuro, beh, non è molto, ed è abbastanza scontato… ma se ti accontenti, per ora, posso dirti che non potrei mai provare odio o disgusto per te. Mi fido di te. Ti… ti voglio bene –

Si, Harry. Credo proprio che mi accontenterò. È più di quanto avessi mai sperato. E quel "per ora", accendeva in me grandi speranze, orizzonti di un futuro migliore che fino ad allora non avevo neppure osato immaginare

- prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi – lo abbracciai, al colmo della felicità. Adoro sentire il suo corpo contro il mio – e sappi che sarò sempre qui per te… - poi, presi coraggio e affrontai l'argomento che mi stava più a cuore – Harry…? –

- si? –

- s-senti… mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato in questi anni. Ho dovuto. – dissi in tutto d'un fiato

- si, ho sentito che lo dicevi. Ma in cosa consiste esattamente il tuo – ehm – lavoro? –

- oh, quello… - appoggiai la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla, pensando a cosa dire, anche se il mio corpo chiedeva a gran voce di chiudere i battenti della ragione e concentrarmi solo su quel magnifico corpo appoggiato al mio – è un segreto, sai? Magari, se non ti arrabbi, te ne parlerò un'altra volta – fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire

- ha a che fare con me? – 

- si… ma non è niente di malvagio, credimi… -

restammo abbracciati ancora un poco, poi cercammo di convincerci a vicenda che era tardi e Harry sarebbe dovuto tornare alla sala comune dei Grifondoro

- allora, io vado – disse, esitante

- aspetta… ancora cinque minuti – 

Lo trassi a me e lo baciai, prendendo per la prima volta l'iniziativa. Lui non si fece pregare. Le nostre lingue si accarezzavano e giocavano esplorandosi a vicenda, in un bacio che non aveva nulla di casto. 

Dopo i fatidici cinque minuti…

- Harry, adesso dovresti andare, sai? È davvero molto, ma molto tardi –

- Ho 16 anni Draco, non credi che sappia badare a me stesso? E poi sono ad Hogwarts, non può succedermi niente – rispose avvicinandosi di più a me

- No, davvero, Harry… su, adesso scendi dal mio letto e vai! –

- Che c'è, non mi vuoi? –

- Se ti voglio? – sorrisi con malizia – guai a te se ti muovi da qui! –

Ancora una volta, con mio sommo divertimento, i ruoli s'invertirono

- beh, mi sa che dovrei andare… -

- noo! –

Ci scambiammo uno sguardo d'intesa

- cinque minuti? – chiese, speranzoso – dai, cosa saranno mai cinque minuti in più o in meno… -

- cinque minuti! – acconsentii con piacere

Prima che se ne andasse, gli feci giurare tre volte che non avrebbe fatto parola con nessuno di quello che aveva visto, sentito e che avevamo fatto quella sera.

- Non preoccuparti sarò muto come un pesce – 

- Ti conviene, altrimenti dovrò pensarci io a chiuderti la bocca… - 

- Non per sempre, spero! – rise

- No… mi accontenterei dei prossimi cinque minuti! –

- Dai, Draco… devo andare! –

- Ok, ci vediamo… e se ti viene in mente qualcosa che… che vorresti dirmi… -

- Si, non preoccuparti. Non credo che riuscirò a pensare ad altro, sai? –

- Oh, quale onore! – i pensieri di Harry tutti per me… il mondo cominciava a girare alla rovescia…

Con questo ultimo scambio di battute, raccolse il suo mantello magico e uscì. Il mio cuore non aveva ancora smesso di galoppare all'impazzata… Decisamente, quella era stata la sera più bella della mia vita… almeno, _fino a quel momento_.

********************************************************************************

Harry P.O.V.

Cosa provavo veramente per Draco? Boh. Questa si che è una buona domanda. Giorno e notte pensavo a lui, a quello che aveva confessato di provare per me, a tutto l'affetto che mi aveva dimostrato quella sera… si, ero innegabilmente attratto da lui, ma non era solo quello… era diventato un pensiero fisso, non c'era verso di schiodarlo, solo rivedere con la mente la sua figura mi riempiva di una strana gioia e amarezza al tempo stesso. Per non parlare di quando ci vedevamo davvero! Evitavamo con tutte le nostre forze di guardarci negli occhi, ma ogni tanto qualche sguardo furtivo ci sfuggiva… e quando i nostri occhi s'incontravano, potevo leggere tutto l'amore che provava per me, e che ora non si curava più di nascondere. Cioè, in presenza di altri era sempre il solito sbruffone, ma quando tutti erano distratti, e potevamo azzardare uno sguardo o due… allora non aveva più segreti per me. Mi vergogno di averlo odiato tanto, fino a pochi giorni prima. La ragazza misteriosa aveva ragione, non si meritava di soffrire… anzi, aveva già sopportato anche troppo. "Draco, finché ci sarò io, ti prometto che non passerai più un solo giorno nell'infelicità! E ti giuro che non ti abbandonerò" pensai senza volerlo. Ecco, questo è il tipo di pensieri che non partono dal cervello ma da qualche altra parte non meglio identificata. Cosa voleva dire tutto questo? Lo amavo, forse? "Forse" è proprio la parola esatta.

Visto che più di così non sarei riuscito a capirci, un giorno decisi di avvicinarlo e parlare con lui. Ma, cavolo, era sempre insieme ai suoi compagni Serpeverde! "Ma che diavolo ci trova in loro? Ecco, adesso sono pure geloso…"

Comunque, quella sera mi appostai davanti all'entrata della Casa dei Serpeverde, coperto dal mantello dell'invisibilità. Quando, finalmente, Draco svoltò l'angolo e venne verso di me, seguito a ruota da quei due gorilla di Tiger e Goyle, mi appiattii contro la parete per lasciarli passare, ma tirai un lembo della manica di Draco. Lui subito intuì qualcosa, e inventò una scusa per tornare in Sala Grande. Partì in quarta lasciando lì impalati quei due imbecilli. Lo seguii a ruota, fino ad arrivare ad una classe vuota. Entrammo in silenzio, e finalmente mi tolsi il mantello.

- Immaginavo che fossi tu – sorrise

- Già. Non sai come sono felice di poterti finalmente parlare. Sono giorni che non ci rivolgiamo la parola –

- Lo so, scusa, ma dopo quello che è successo… non credo che sarei riuscito a sfotterti come al solito. Capisci, sono un essere umano ed ho i miei limiti –

- Draco, ti volevo parlare a proposito di... beh… ho riflettuto molto sui miei sentimenti per te e… -

- E…? – m'incalzò il biondo

Mi avvicinai a lui, avvicinando le mie labbra al suo orecchio

- credo di amarti – sussurrai, come se avessi paura che dicendolo ad alta voce tutto questo sarebbe svanito come un sogno

Per un attimo regnò il silenzio. "Dì qualcosa, ti prego! Dai, non lasciarmi qui in imbarazzo, dì qualcosa!"

- Harry… - disse alla fine, con tono sognante – ti da fastidio se svengo? –

- Si, un po'. Non preferiresti fare qualcosa di più costruttivo? – risposi malizioso

- Stavo scherzando… considerami a tua completa disposizione –

A quelle parole, sorrisi e gli buttai le braccia al collo, cominciando a strusciarmi contro di lui. Quanto lo desideravo! 

- Ha-Harry – ansimò a fatica – non qui, dai, potrebbe entrare chiunque –

- Per questo è divertente! – 

- No! – si staccò bruscamente da me, lasciandomi interdetto

- Ma che fai? –

- Scusa, ma… ti prego, se qualcuno venisse a saperlo, passerei dei guai… grossi guai. Cerchiamo un altro posto. Per favore. –

- Uff… va bene, come vuoi. Che ne dici della stanza delle necessità? –

- È abbastanza conosciuta… sicuro che non verrà nessuno a disturbarci? –

- No, la stanza non è uguale per tutti… chiunque ci entri, troverebbe solo quello che sta cercando, anche fosse già occupata. Non ci vedrà nessuno – lo rassicurai

Nascosti sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità, arrivammo alla porta della magica stanza, e scoprimmo che era diventata un'accogliente camera con un letto a due piazze. 

Senza attendere oltre, Draco cominciò a baciarmi, prima sulla bocca, poi con piccoli, rapidi baci lungo la mascella e il collo, fino a raggiungere la pelle morbida e calda del petto. Man mano che continuava il suo trattamento, sentivo crescere la passione e la sete insaziabile di lui. Cominciò a sbottonarmi la camicia, senza smettere di baciarmi. Presto i nostri vestiti furono gettati via, e cademmo sul letto continuando a baciarci e accarezzarci appassionatamente. Con le mani, esplorai il corpo perfetto del mio amante; il collo affusolato, il petto ampio, la sua vita sottile, fino a scendere alle natiche tonde e sode. Draco prese a mordicchiarmi sensualmente i capezzoli, finché decisi che non ce la facevo più e mettendogli una mano nei capelli, lo costrinsi gentilmente ma con fermezza a scendere più giù… Draco non se lo fece ripetere e si lasciò guidare da me, mentre il mio respiro si faceva sempre più irregolare e forzato e avvertivo il mio membro indurirsi contro il petto del mio amante. Quando finalmente Draco raggiunse la mia virilità, prese posto più comodamente tra le mie gambe e incominciò ad accarezzarmi con la lingua, leccandolo, per poi prenderlo in bocca e cominciando a succhiare sempre più forte. E di nuovo, con la lingua percorse la mia erezione per tutta la sua lunghezza, fino ai testicoli, per poi tornare a stuzzicare la punta. Cominciai a spingere il bacino contro la sua bocca, ormai fuori da ogni controllo, lasciandomi sfuggire gemiti sempre più forti. Non credevo che avrei mai potuto provare emozioni tanto intense e terribilmente piacevoli al tempo stesso. Volevo solo che continuasse. Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che alla sua lingua che mi lambiva senza pietà, senza mai appagarmi in pieno… Sentivo che stavo per cedere… ancora una volta, Draco prese in bocca il mio membro eccitato e lo accarezzò con le labbra, mordicchiandolo, leccandolo, succhiandolo forte. Emisi un gemito più forte degli altri mentre raggiungevo il piacere, e con un ultimo sospiro, rilasciai abbondantemente il mio seme nella sua gola. Il mio amante lo ingoiò senza fare resistenza, e prima di lasciarmi andare mi depositò un piccolo bacio sulla punta sensibile, strappandomi un ultimo debole gemito. 

Tutte le piccole attenzioni che aveva per me manifestavano il suo smisurato amore. Meritavo davvero tutto questo? In quel momento, francamente, non poteva importarmene di meno. 

Draco si stese al mio fianco, sorridendomi affettuosamente. Aveva il fiatone.

- Harry… sei stanco? – ansim

- Non abbastanza – risposi al sorriso 

Senza dire altro, il mio compagno allargò le gambe, permettendomi di prendervi posto in mezzo. È un amante eccezionale… capisce sempre al volo quello che voglio. Sempre più eccitato, gli infilai una mano tra le gambe e avvolsi la sua virilità nella mano, palpandolo con vigore. Man mano che il piacere mi invadeva completamente, venivo sopraffatto dalla voglia di entrare in lui… Draco, sotto di me, gemeva di piacere, aspettando solo il momento in cui l'avrei preso, congiungendo finalmente i nostri corpi. Aspettai fino all'ultimo istante, quando non potevo più resistere, e sapevo che se non avessi soddisfatto subito il mio bisogno di lui, sarei impazzito… solo allora lo penetrai, forse con troppa violenza. Draco di lasciò sfuggire un gemito, ma non disse né face nulla, lasciando che facessi quello che volevo nel suo corpo. Cominciai a muovermi sempre più freneticamente, spingendo sempre più a fondo, gemendo e sussultando di piacere. Avevo il respiro affannato e irregolare, i battiti del mio cuore acceleravano a dismisura… sapevo che da un istante all'altro avrei toccato l'apice del piacere; come intuendo i miei pensieri, Draco divaricò al massimo le gambe, accogliendomi interamente dentro di se. "Oh, si, amore!!" pensai confusamente, mentre una schiacciante ondata di puro piacere scuoteva ogni centimetro del mio corpo, e ancora una volta raggiungevo l'orgasmo dentro al corpo del mio Draco.

Dopo qualche secondo, uscii da lui, esausto e ansimante. Mi accasciai al suo fianco. Cercai d'incrociare il suo sguardo, ma lui si voltò dall'altra parte, impedendomi di guardarlo in faccia. 

Non ci voleva un genio a capire che qualcosa non andava.

********************************************************************************

Draco P.O.V.

Stesi uno accanto all'altro, avevo intuito che il desiderio di Harry non si era ancora placato. Così mi portai sotto di lui, in un tacito invito. Sempre più eccitato, mi penetrò con violenza, andando molto a fondo e strappandomi quasi un gemito di dolore, ma mi morsi il labbro appena in tempo. Non riuscivo ad abituarmi al ritmo dei suoi movimenti, sempre più frenetici, e non potevo fare altro che subire passivamente le sue attenzioni. Non sentivo altro che dolore, solo fitte brucianti dove il membro di Harry sfregava contro i miei muscoli, ma non l'avrei interrotto proprio adesso: per una volta, avrei potuto dargli quello che voleva, dimostrargli quanto lo amavo e quanto tenevo a lui. Da quando lo conoscevo non avevo fatto altro che creargli fastidi, gli avevo voltato le spalle quando più aveva bisogno di un amico, avevo infierito sul suo dolore… ora avevo la possibilità di renderlo felice, anche solo per breve tempo, e valeva la pena di soffrire anche di più per questo. "Harry… non ho mai potuto offrirti la mia amicizia, né il mio amore… adesso voglio almeno darti più piacere possibile". I gemiti del mio compagno erano sempre più frequenti e incontrollati, prova che l'amplesso stava per finire. Allargai le cosce, permettendogli di penetrarmi completamente; venne dentro di me, gridando il mio nome. La mia cavità era un inferno di dolore, ma cercai di non badarci. Harry era soddisfatto, solo questo contava. Si appoggiò a me, appagato. Evitai il suo sguardo

- Draco...? – mi scosse, cercando di farmi girare verso di lui – Draco? –

Mi abbracciò saldamente 

- cosa c'è che non va? – chiese

- no, nulla, Harry… sei stato bravissimo – risposi con un filo di voce, per rassicurarlo

- e allora perché hai quella faccia? –

- quale faccia? – domandai, cercando di cambiare argomento

- beh, non sembri affatto uno che abbia appena avuto un orgasmo.. –

Non disse nulla e mi limitai a voltarmi di nuovo dall'altra parte

- Draco… non ti è piaciuto? – azzard

- Oh, non è quello Harry, è solo che… -

- Ti ho fatto male? – 

Annuii quasi impercettibilmente, e poi aggiunsi – mi dispiace –

- ti dispiace? E di cosa, amore? – mi abbracciò teneramente, cominciando ad accarezzarmi il petto – sono io che devo chiederti scusa… ho pensato solo a me,.. mi perdoni? –

- non hai niente di cui scusarti, tu sei stato fantastico, ero io che… non so… forse non ero pronto. E a te, è piaciuto? –

- un casino… - affermò, rivivendo col pensiero i fantastici istanti appena trascorsi – ma potevi dirmelo che ti facevo male… mi sarei fermato –

- non so, Harry, sarà stata una mia idea, ma non credo che in quel momento volessi essere interrotto – gli accarezzai una guancia con il dorso della mano

- ecco, bravo, così mi fai sentire ancora più in colpa! Tu pensi sempre a me prima che a te stesso, e io… -

- …tu pure – ridacchiai

- ma si, scherza pure… - avvicinò il suo viso al mio, tanto che le nostre labbra quasi si toccavano – ti prometto che la prossima volta ti piacerà – sussurrò – se… insomma, se avrai voglia di riprovarci, s'intende –

Così vicino a me… in tutto il suo splendore, i suoi occhi fissi nei miei… mi stava dando un'altra ch'anse… come potevo resistergli? Salii a cavalcioni sopra di lui, e mi chinai a sussurrargli sensualmente all'orecchio

- prendimi Harry… tutte le volte che vuoi –

Mi sorrise, fremendo di piacere, e questa volta mi penetrò più delicatamente, dandomi il tempo di abituarmi alla presenza di quel corpo estraneo dentro di me. Presto mi unii al suo movimento oscillatorio, accordandomi con il ritmo del suo cuore e del suo respiro affannoso. Provavo ancora un po' di dolore, ma non era nulla in confronto al piacere che saturava ogni centimetro del mio corpo. Harry mi riempiva, mi faceva sentire completo come non ero mai stato. Cominciò gradualmente a spingere più forte, strappandomi un gridolino

- Ha-Harry… sii… fammi tuo! –

Non si fece pregare e spinse fino in fondo la sua virilità dentro di me, permettendomi per la prima volta di raggiungere l'apice del godimento. Un istante dopo avvertii il suo seme caldo sgorgare da lui, segnando la fine del rapporto.

Uscì dal mio corpo, con mio sommo disappunto. Volevo sentirlo ancora dentro di me, sentire il suo corpo unito al mio, ma eravamo entrambi stanchi e presto si addormentò tra le mie braccia. Per un po' rimasi sveglio ad osservarlo.

"Sei così bello quando dormi… sento il tuo respiro caldo, il battito del tuo cuore, e so che non potrei mai saziarmi di te… ma come ho fatto finora a vivere senza tutto questo?" gli accarezzai dolcemente i suoi morbidi capelli, stando attento a non svegliarlo "sei assolutamente perfetto… non riesco a credere che tutta questa bellezza sia per me… vorrei restare unito a te per sempre" lo abbracciai con calore, e lui si mosse nel sonno stringendosi ancora di più a me, come se fossi il suo unico rifugio dal male che lo braccava da sempre. 

"Harry, sei al sicuro con me… finché ci sarò io, non dovrai temere nulla…" appoggiai la mia guancia al cuscino, i suoi capelli corvini davanti agli occhi. Lo baciai un'ultima volta sulla fronte, sussurrando un flebile "grazie". Grazie di tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Grazie per avermi portato in paradiso. Grazie per questa esperienza unica, che non avrei condiviso con nessun altro. Grazie per l'affetto che mi hai dimostrato. Grazie di esistere, amore mio. 

********************************************************************************

Finish!!! Ma che mente malata ho, chissà da dove mi è uscito sto capitolo?? ò_O vabbè… adesso metà dei miei lettori saranno lì con la bavetta e l'altra metà mi starà già chiamando la neuro, ma fa niente…

Ora, ci tengo a rispondere ai fedeli commentatori/trici di **EFP **e** Fanfiction.net**: non vorrei distruggere così le poche convinzioni su cui si basa la vostra vita, tipo che le fic yaoi sono sempre scritte da ragazzine sessualmente frustrate (no scherzo!!!) ma insomma, Avan vi sembra davvero un nick da ragazza??? Non so perché ho deciso di scrivere una yaoi… troppa Vodka forse, al momento mi era sembrata una giga-super-idea ganzosissima (penso così solo quando sono ubriaco; di solito non penso affatto). Per cui gradirei che la smetteste di scrivere "sei bravissima" nei vostri commenti ^__^' A parte questo, vi ringrazio tutti, siete il mio sostegno morale!!!

  


* * *

* Sostanza molto velenosa che causa convulsioni, rigidità muscolare e morte per arresto respiratorio nel giro di un'ora


	5. Capitolo 5 Sospetto

**Capitolo 5 – Sospetto**

Draco P.O.V.

Il tempo sembrò volare, in quei mesi. Io e Harry avevamo continuato a vederci di nascosto, almeno una volta a settimana. Con lui ero felice come non lo ero mai stato prima, e ogni notte era fantastica, come se fosse la prima, e passionale come se fosse stata l'ultima. Lo amavo. Lo amo. 

C'era una nuova intimità tra noi; ora si confidava con me, mi ha raccontato un sacco di cose che non sapevo; che l'anno prima aveva perso il suo padrino ("per colpa mia" pensai con un nodo alla gola), che a volte si sentiva messo da parte, anche dai suoi migliori amici, che volevano proteggerlo e per questo lo lasciavano sempre all'oscuro di tutto (altra fitta di senso di colpa) e che solo con me si sentiva veramente se stesso.  

Ma il suo amore non doveva distrarmi da quello che era il mio compito, cioè proteggerlo e fare in modo che non gli accadesse nulla di male. Ed eravamo già in gennaio, i Mangiamorte avrebbero potuto attaccare tra un'ora come tra un mese… e ogni minuto che passava, si alzavano le possibilità (e questa è pura statistica) di ricevere il fatidico colpo. Forse mi avrebbero avvisato prima. Forse no. Non sono nemmeno uno di loro, e quindi sono perfettamente sacrificabile. Perché correre il rischio di essere scoperti mandandomi una lettera?

Decisi che non potevo più aspettare. Dovevo assolutamente parlare al più presto con Mercy, cosa indispensabile per attuare il mio piano; ma in quei giorni era molto impegnata per una guerra civile in… Sa'lcazzodove. Se la data dell'attacco si fosse avvicinata troppo, lei avrebbe capito che stava per succedere qualcosa, e allora non avrei potuto attuare il mio piano geniale… modestamente, ancora più geniale del solito… (incrociamo le dita perché funzioni!!!).

Domenica 25 gennaio era in programma la prima gita a Hogsmeade [ma si scrive così? Non me lo ricordo mai NdA]. Aveva nevicato, e le strade erano ancora coperte di neve. Faceva un freddo cane.

Mi coprii con il mio mantello più pesante e uscii nella gelida mattinata. Io ed Harry avevamo preso in considerazione l'idea di approfittare del fatto che tutti fossero al villaggio per stare un po' da soli, ma nessuno di noi due aveva voglia di rinunciare a Hogsmeade, e in più i suoi amici si sarebbero insospettiti… così, ci eravamo dati appuntamento alla Stamberga Strillante, io e lui soli, alle due del pomeriggio. Inutile dire che non vedevo l'ora.

Il villaggio era a una mezz'oretta di cammino dal castello; il vento era un po' calato rispetto a quella notte, e la neve mezza ghiacciata scricchiolava sotto i miei piedi, mentre procedevo lungo la strada in discesa affiancato da Tiger e Goyle. Dovevo inventarmi una scusa per sbolognarli, entro le due. 

- Hey, Draco! – una voce allegra mi richiamò. Mi voltai. E anche Tiger e Goyle si voltarono

- Mercy! – spalancai gli occhi dalla sorpresa. Era la prima volta che si faceva vedere da altri umani

E poi non indossava neanche la solita "uniforme", composta da mantello nero, vestito nero, guanti e stivali (indovinate?) neri e ogni tanto una lunga ascia mannaia; no, era vestita in modo abbastanza normale, solo che sembrava uscita da un'illustrazione dell'anno mille. Niente di strano in questo, i maghi sono molto conservatori. Aveva un lungo abito rosso e oro e un mantello pesante, pure rosso, fermato con una spilla con il simbolo della sua antica casata (Wellisten, ovviamente), un leone dorato in campo porpora.

- È la tua ragazza, Draco? – chiese Tiger

- Ehm… -

- Draco, che piacere vederti! – si attaccò al mio braccio come un francobollo

- Ehm… - ripetei. Che grande conversatore che sono. – anch'io sono contento di vederti, ma… non ti aspettavo, mi hai preso in contropiede. Allora, come va? –

Dissi con un sorriso, riprendendo a camminare, sempre con lei al mio fianco e i due gorilla che ci seguivano a breve distanza

- io bene, si… anche se ho un sacco di lavoro! – sbuffò, mettendo su un'aria da bambina imbronciata – Per fortuna hanno firmato una tregua, anche se non so quanto durerà,… se conosco gli umani, una settimana al massimo –

- Mercy – sussurrai – vorrei tanto che ti astenessi da usare espressioni come "se conosco gli umani" – 

- Oh, già. Scusa – si guardò intorno con fare circospetto – allora, a te come va? Ti trovo meglio dell'ultima volta – sorrise maliziosamente

- Si, meglio eccome… - sorrisi anch'io, ma con lo sguardo perso nelle nuvole – a proposito, strana coincidenza che "lui" si trovasse lì esattamente nel momento in cui parlavo con te – le feci notare – tu ne sai niente? –

- Chi, io? – scrollò le spalle – che vuoi che ti dica! A volte siete così lenti, voi umani, che avete proprio bisogno di una bella spinta. Ops! – si portò la mano davanti alla bocca dopo aver pronunciato la parola "spinta" – Non posso credere di averlo detto… accidenti, che gaffe! –

Ridemmo insieme per tutta la strada fino a Hogsmeade. 

- e adesso, dove vuoi andare? – mi chiese, euforica

- ma non ti stanchi mai, tu? –

Eravamo già stati da Zonko, da Mielandia (a fare una super scorta di dolciumi), da Accessori per il Quidditch (c'è un negozio del genere ovunque ci sia una densità di popolazione maga superiore a ½ abitante/Kmq), da Animali Amici perché Mercy c'ha la fissa dei gatti che sono cooosiì cariiini! e in svariati negozi di vestiti. Ma perché, dico io? Tanto non se ne farà mai niente… comunque, era il suo giorno libero e volevo che si divertisse un po'. Tanto i pacchi li portavo tutti io. 

- dai, facciamo un salto a prenderci una burrobirra! –

- ma tu sei matta! Lo sai che non reggi l'alcool! –

- per tua norma e regola, signorino, io l'alcool lo reggo benissimo –

- facciamo una coca-cola, ok? –

- coca-cola un cavolo! –

- senti, facciamo così: ti offro una, dico _una_, burrobirra. –

- ok, le altre me le pagherò da sola… -

- non è questo! Oh, accidenti a te… -

- ehi, signorino, nessuno prima d'ora si è mai permesso di parlarmi così! –

- per forza, di solito quando uno ti vede gli resta ben poco tempo per parlare! –

Non è che stessimo davvero litigando. Ogni tanto bisticciamo così, cioè, tutte le volte che passiamo più di un quarto d'ora insieme. Da una strada laterale, ad un tratto, spuntarono Harry e i suoi amici, o, come a rigor di logica dovrei dire, "Potter e la sua banda di… (alcuni epiteti poco gentili)".

Ci arrestammo di colpo, faccia a faccia. Il tempo parve dilatarsi, come un elastico che minacciava di rompersi da un momento all'altro. L'unico rumore era Mercy che sgranocchiava tranquillamente una caramella mou. 

Io e Potter evitavamo di guardarci in faccia, per non doverci affrontare in un altro scontro verbale. Weasley mi guardava con astio cercando un pretesto per attaccar briga, e la Granger sembrava molto impegnata ad ignorarmi e contemporaneamente ad escogitare un modo per trascinare via i suoi amici senza venire alle mani. 

- ma guarda, Malfoy se la fa con una Grifindoro! – sbottò d'un tratto Weasley, con un sorrisetto ironico

Potter arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli e finse un improvviso interesse per i lacci delle sue scarpe. Mercy era, se possibile, ancora più imbarazzata

- che… che sta insinuando, questo ribaldo? – gridò la ragazza, se di ragazza si può parlare

- ehm… - biascicò Weasley, totalmente spiazzato

- come _osi_!? Non hai un minimo di rispetto e di decenza! Sei un… -

- Mercy – la richiamai

- …disgraziato, pettegolo e col cervello di un'oca! –

- Mercy! – stavolta la presi per un braccio e la strattonai

- E poi… - aggiunse, abbassando lo sguardo - … sono cose che succedono. Insomma, Erano Altri Tempi –

Cadde un silenzio imbarazzato. Molto imbarazzato.

- ma che ho detto? – piagnucolò infine il Weasley

- Mercy… - azzardai a dire – non voleva offenderti. Credo che il tuo, uhm, abbigliamento, lo abbia tratto in inganno. –

- Oh. Si? In che senso, scusa? –

- Beh, sai, lo stemma della Casa dei Grifondoro, assomiglia molto al tuo – e indicai il piccolo stendardo ricamato sulle uniformi dei tre; vi era raffigurato un leone rampante, dorato in un campo a scacchi rossi e bianchi – e anche i colori, ehm, più o meno… - la mia voce si smorzò fino a sparire

- Oh… - Mercy, che era riuscita a darsi un contegno, arrossì violentemente di nuovo, poi alzò il mento con fare austero e si rivolse al povero malcapitato – va beh, per questa volta ti perdono, ma solo perché sei un bel ragazzo! – e detto questo, voltò le spalle e se ne and

- Ma che diamine le è preso? – sbottai, prima di piantare lì Harry e gli altri e lanciarmi al suo inseguimento. Quando cammina velocemente, è difficile starle dietro anche correndo. Figuriamoci, poi, con cinque o sei chili di pacchi da portare.

- Mercy? –

Non rispose, e accelerò il passo alzando il mento con fare austero

- Mercy, c'è forse qualcosa che dovresti dirmi? – la punzecchiai

- No, perché non sono affari tuoi – quasi gridò, seccata

- Ma in fondo che ti ha detto di male? Solo che sei una Grifondoro –

- Beh, non lo sono! – ribatt

- Si, ma non era il caso di perdere le staffe in quel modo –

- Draco… tu ti ricordi, per caso, in che anno è stata fondata la scuola? – chiese serafica. Già altre volte le avevo sentito usare quel tono flautato. Significa guai. 

- Si… nell'anno 1000, mi pare – risposi con cautela, per stare al gioco e vedere dove andava a parare

- Già… circa due anni dopo la mia "morte" –

La guardai. Mi guardò. Di sicuro si aspettava che dicessi qualcosa

- Ehm… già –

- _Quindi_ – continuò, chiaramente infastidita dalla mia tontaggine – è presumibile pensare che io abbia _conosciuto_ i fondatori della scuola, non ti pare? –

- Ehm… si, è presumibile – assentii

- _E allora_? – m'incalz

- "_E allora_" cosa? Dovrei chiederlo io a te! –

- Cristo, sei troppo impedito! – battè un piede a terra e riprese a camminare

- Aspettami! –

La raggiunsi più in fretta possibile. Mi sentivo stupido a doverle parlare correndo al suo fianco.

- beh, allora, che tipi erano? –

- "che tipi erano" chi? – chiese facendo finta di niente

- i fondatori della scuola –

Comiciò a parlare in tono distratto

- uhm… beh, la Tassorosso era simpatica, anche se… poverina, non andarglielo a dire… ma era quella che voi giovani chiamereste una "sfigata" –

- sta tranquilla, non glie lo andrò a dire – risposi ironicamente

Ignorò il mio commento e riprese:

- e poi la Corvonero… lei si che aveva classe, un modello per tutti noi… mica come quel fanfarone di Sal, sempre a correre dietro alle gonnelle e… -

- Sal… intendi _Serpeverde_?? –

- Si, lui, e chi altro? – sbottò irritata – con quella sua aria supponente… un tale _maleducato_! –

- Eh già, c'è tanta gentaglia in giro… - sospirai

- Proprio non capisco come facesse ad essere amico di Godric. – si fermò. Arrossì. Riprese a camminare più velocemente

- Mercy! Aspettami! – cercai di accelerare senza rovesciare tutto a terra

La raggiunsi a fatica

- allora, che tipo era Grifondoro? –

- beh… aveva un sacco di ideali, era un giovanotto di belle speranze… ma quando l'ho conosciuto non mi ha fatto parola della sua idea di fondare la scuola. –

- magari, l'idea gli è venuta dopo… chessò, dopo la tua morte – suggerii

- magari – aggiunse tristemente – _a causa_ della mia morte. Una cosa me l'ha detta: voleva che tutti i maghi e le streghe, anche mezzosangue, fossero in grado di usare al meglio la magia… magari se fossi stata più abile, la storia sarebbe andata diversamente… avrei vinto quello stupido duello senza fare tutto questo casino… e avremmo potuto essere felici… -

Accelerò ulteriormente, piegando un po' la testa verso il basso

- ma dove vai ancora?? – sbuffai. Ero proprio stufo marcio di inseguirla dappertutto

- Draco… - si era di nuovo fermata, all'ombra di una casa. Aveva gli occhi lucidi – non giudicarmi. Per favore. –

- Non ti sto giudicando – dissi con il tono più rassicurante che mi riuscì – sai, se tu non avessi fatto… insomma… non ci sarebbe Harry. E io non te l'avrei mai perdonato. –

Sorrise mestamente

- se io non avessi… Harry non ci sarebbe e tu non lo sapresti nemmeno! Scemo che non sei altro –

Pensai che quello era il momento giusto per giocare la mia carta:

- la sai una cosa? Una bella ragazza come te non dovrebbe stare tutto il tempo rinchiusa nel Regno della Morte… in fondo hai vissuto così poco… dovresti divertirti un po' di più, ecco. Il tuo lavoro dev'essere molto stressante, insomma, tutte quelle responsabilità… –

- già… sai… ammetto che non ci avevo mai pensato. Ma d'altronde, non è che possa smettere di lavorare punto e basta. Come hai detto, ho delle responsabilità. Tu che mi consigli? –

Presi un bel respiro. Tutto sarebbe dipeso da quello che avrei detto adesso. Se fossi stato abbastanza convincente… in caso contrario, poteva andare tutto a rotoli. Dovevo convincerla che ero un ragazzo maturo, responsabile e soprattutto molto, molto affidabile. 

- Mercy… da quanto tempo non ti prendi una vacanza? –

Rimase interdetta alla mia domanda. Come se qualcuno avesse chiesto al sole perché stamattina invece di sorgere non se n'era rimasto a letto. 

- Draco… ma _che ti viene in mente_? –

- Vedi, io penso che… magari, per un paio di mesi… ecco, potrei sostituirti io. Forse. Non dev'essere tanto difficile… -

Ahia. Approccio sbagliato…

- oh, _non dev'essere tanto difficile_? Certo, se ci riesce Mercy, qualunque idiota potrebbe farlo! D'altronde, lei è perfettamente rimpiazzabile! Per quasi 1000 anni si è fatta un culo così ma fa niente, anzi, sarebbe ora che se ne andasse in pensione! – strill

- no! Non è questo che intendevo! Non intendevo "se ci riesce lei allora è facile", ma "è così brava che lo fa sembrare facile". Scusa, non volevo offenderti –

Questo sembrò lusingarla

- oh… dici che sono brava? –

- _brava_? sei assolutamente _perfetta_. Per questo penso che ti meriteresti un premio. Giuro che non voglio in nessun modo prendere il tuo posto _per sempre_. Solo per un paio di mesi. –

Mi gettò uno sguardo inquisitore

- perché tu? Ho tanti aiutanti che potrebbero farlo benissimo… -

- ma non l'hai detto tu, che "quegli imbecilli, senza una guida non saprebbero fare un passo"? E poi, penso che sarebbe un'esperienza interessante… -

Corrugò la fronte, pensando seriamente alla mia proposta. Pregai in silenzio che accettasse. Pregai di essere stato abbastanza convincente. Pregai che non intuisse che c'era qualcosa sotto. Il tempo parve dilatarsi, in un silenzio pesante.

- è fattibile – disse alla fine – ma dovrò insegnarti tutto, sia la parte pratica che teorica… potrebbe volerci un po', sei sicuro di volerlo fare? –

- si! –

- ma non avevi un modo migliore per passare il tempo? – chiese maliziosa

- ho ancora tutta la vita davanti – scrollai le spalle – e pensavo di doverti qualcosa, dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per me –

Mi passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, facendo vacillare pericolosamente la pila di pacchi. 

- sei un bravo ragazzo, Draco – sorrise

Risposi al sorriso, con la sensazione di mentire. Ma in fondo lo facevo per il bene di Ha… di tutti. 

********************************************************************************

Harry P.O.V.

Alle 14.00 in punto varcavo la porta della Stamberga Strillante, controllando che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi. Draco non era ancora arrivato. Mi sedetti su una vecchia sedia polverosa, riflettendo un po' su quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi; soprattutto, riflettevo su noi due. Era giusto che fosse accaduto tutto così in fretta? Ma in fondo, finché potevamo contare l'uno sull'amore dell'altro, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Pensavo. Pensavo che il nostro amore fosse destinato a durare per sempre. Pensavo che niente ci avrebbe mai divisi. Pensavo di amare Draco sopra ogni altra cosa. Mi sentivo al sicuro, con lui, pensavo che non mi avrebbe mai tradito. Pensavo di fidarmi di lui. 

Non mi accorsi che la porta si era aperta cigolando e che una figura silenziosa era scivolata nella stanza, sollevando sbuffi di polvere ad ogni passo. Non mi accorsi di lui, finché non mi cinse le spalle da dietro, strusciando la guancia contro la mia e sussurrandomi all'orecchio

- Ciao. È molto che aspetti? – potevo sentire il suo respiro caldo e profumato sul collo

Sorrisi. Quanto tempo era che non avevamo un po' d'intimità? Almeno quattro o cinque giorni… decisamente troppi. 

- ciao Draco – sussurrai in risposta, girandomi verso di lui – Ti sembra questo il modo di fare? Ti insegno io ad arrivare in ritardo… - lo baciai con trasporto, accarezzando la sua lingua con la mia ed esplorando ogni angolo della sua bocca. 

Ogni volta che lo baciavo… mi sentivo morire di piacere… le sue dita affusolate si infilarono sotto la mia camicia, accarezzandomi il petto e strappandomi un sospiro

- D-Draco… aspetta dai… almeno sigilliamo la stanza. –

- Si, hai ragione – fece un breve incantesimo insonorizzante, e chiuse la porta con una magia e con due mandate della vecchia chiave arrugginita

Poi mi spinse gentilmente su una vecchia poltrona, mettendosi poi a cavalcioni su di me e cominciando a baciarmi sensualmente il collo in una lenta tortura… lo lasciai fare, accarezzandogli i capelli biondi con una mano mentre con l'altra scendevo a sbottonargli la camicia… sentivo la sua eccitazione contro il mio bacino, e a mia volta facevo fatica a controllarmi. Ci spogliammo lentamente, e ci sdraiammo l'uno accanto all'altro sul vecchio letto a baldacchino.

- Draco – lo fermai, mentre si chinava su di me. Mi alzai a sedere – prima di andare avanti, c'è una cosa di cui devo essere sicuro –

- Ma certo, Harry. Cosa? – chiese languido

- Tu… cosa provi per me? –

Seguì un silenzio pesante.

- Come? – disse infine Draco, con voce tremante – Harry… pensavo che lo sapessi – si aggrappò a me, cercando conforto tra le mie braccia. Aveva gli occhi lucidi

- n-no, senti, quello che volevo dire è… - "sei sicuro di amarmi?" pensai, ma dissi – si, lo so che mi ami, ho sentito mentre lo dicevi con quella tua amica, ma... vorrei sentirmelo dire da te. Non me l'hai mai detto, ehm, direttamente –

Si staccò da me, per guardarmi negli occhi

- davvero? – chiese serio – davvero non te l'ho mai detto? –

Annuii, sentendomi sempre più imbarazzato. Ma lui, imprevedibilmente, sorrise e mi accarezzò una guancia

- perdonami Harry… non sapevo che fosse così importante per te… non è facile per me descriverti i miei sentimenti, ma ci proverò… - si abbandonò tra le mie braccia – dire che ti amo è… è troppo poco; sei tutta la mia vita. – si aggrappò più forte alle mie spalle, quasi avesse paura di essere portato via – Ho bisogno di te, Harry, ho un disperato bisogno di te… del tuo amore… dei tuoi baci, delle tue parole, dei tuoi occhi verdi… non so come farei se non ci fossi tu,… senza di te non sono niente, solo un guscio vuoto… un vuoto di ghiaccio che solo tu puoi colmare… - sollevò lo sguardo, fissando i suoi occhi nei miei. C'era tanta paura in quel suo sguardo, come una muta richiesta di aiuto… poi si avvicinò tanto che i nostri volti quasi si sfioravano, e mi sussurrò sulle labbra – Harry, riempimi con il tuo amore… -

Lo strinsi protettivo tra le braccia, avvolgendolo nel mio calore 

- di cosa hai paura, Draco? Sarò sempre qui, per te… non ti abbandonerò, te lo prometto… -

A quelle parole, la tensione si sciolse definitivamente. 

"Capisco perché non me ne ha mai parlato" dissi tra me e me, mentre dolcemente lo baciavo sulle labbra "non dev'essere stato facile, per lui, mostrare il suo lato vulnerabile davanti a me. Specie dopo che ho dubitato del suo amore…" a questo pensiero, trasalii. Avevo davvero dubitato di lui? Del ragazzo che avevo scoperto di amare? Forse… si, forse per autodifesa, per paura di soffrire se mai mi avesse lasciato… ma per fortuna mi ero sbagliato, Draco mi amava, adesso ne ero sicuro… adesso potevo abbandonarmi completamente a lui… poggiai la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla, mentre con le sue mani capaci mi accarezzava e scopriva il mio corpo. Cominciai con movimenti lenti a strusciare la mia erezione contro la sua… mi stavo eccitando sempre di più, e sentivo che anche il suo respiro si faceva irregolare e spezzato. Mi piaceva da morire, lo volevo… subito… lo feci sdraiare sotto di me, prendendo posto tra le sue gambe… lo guardai un'ultima volta negli occhi, cercando forse qualche segno di incertezza, ma Draco mi sorrise di rimando e con un breve cenno del capo mi invitò ad entrare in lui. 

********************************************************************************

Ron P.O.V.

Tirai un calcio a un sasso, amareggiato e furioso. Harry aveva detto che voleva stare solo. Mi ha mentito! Come ha potuto? È il mio migliore amico, no…? Ma forse no. Forse mi sbaglio. A quanto pare, si fida di Malfoy più che dei suoi amici. 

L'avevo visto entrare nella Stamberga, si, l'avevo seguito di nascosto anche se ci aveva chiesto di non immischiarci, ma non l'avevo fatto per cattiveria; solo per curiosità. Per cui, è normale che mi fossi preoccupato, vedendo Malfoy entrare in quella stessa catapecchia poco dopo il mio amico. E se si fossero incontrati? Di sicuro avrebbero litigato di nuovo. E se Malfoy avesse fatto del male a Harry?

Così mi ero avvicinato con circospezione, arrivando a poggiare la mano sulla maniglia, pronto a intervenire al primo rumore molesto. Capirete, quindi, il mio stupore riconoscendo la voce di Harry, si, proprio la sua, mentre pronunciava queste parole: "ciao Draco. Ti sembra questo il modo di fare? Ti insegno io ad arrivare in ritardo". 

Harry… lo stava aspettando? Forse avevano intenzione di sfidarsi a duello, non so… ma no, il loro tono era troppo confidenziale... troppo… che schifo, non fatemelo dire… _complice_.

Poi vennero i rumori; suoni molli, umidi. Come… come due che si stessero baciando, ma questo, ovviamente, era impossibile. Sbirciai dal buco della serratura; ok, lo so che non si dovrebbe, ma si trattava pur sempre del mio migliore amico e avevo deciso che era mio diritto investigare. In seguito, avrei preferito non aver visto niente.

Harry e Malfoy erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altro e si stavano baciando. Con passione. 

Stralunato, smisi subito di guardare e mi poggiai allo stipite della porta, reggendomi la testa in una mano[1]. Ero troppo sconcertato per pensare qualsiasi cosa, perfino per arrabbiarmi. L'immagine del mio miglio amico e del nostro peggio nemico che pomiciavano era impressa in modo indelebile nella mente. 

Ma cos'era successo? Che diavolo stava facendo, Harry? Gli si era fuso il cervello? Era sotto l'influsso di un maleficio? A guardarlo non sembrava proprio… ma allora perché non ci aveva detto niente?

Una schiacciante consapevolezza calò su di me, come se non conoscessi già la risposta alla mia domanda: "Harry ci ha traditi. Se la fa con Malfoy, che non solo è un ragazzo, ma è pure un maledetto nemico, figlio dello stesso dannato mago che ha tante volte cercato di ucciderci,… e come se non bastasse, non si è nemmeno degnato di dirlo a me e ad Hermione. Avremmo potuto dirgli che stava delirando, fargli cambiare idea, prima che fosse troppo tardi… prima che si gettasse tra le braccia di un probabile Mangiamorte…

Come ha potuto farci questo?" 

In quel momento, il rumore cigolante di una serratura che si chiudeva mi riportò alla realtà. Scoppiai a ridere in silenzio. Si, è proprio questo che stava facendo. Mi stava chiudendo fuori dalla sua vita. Risi, e risi, e risi per l'assurdità della situazione, e perché sapevo che se avessi smesso avrei buttato giù a calci la porta e avrei ucciso con le mie mani quel bastardo intrigante di Malfoy. 

E poi, avrei dovuto fare quattro chiacchiere con Harry al più presto. Dovevo riportarlo alla ragione.

Incontrai quel verme quella stessa sera, nel corridoio che portava alla Sala Comune di Serpeverde. Era solo, una volta tanto, senza quei due trogloditi di Tiger e Goyle. Un'occasione che non si sarebbe ripetuta tanto presto. 

Lo seguii restando nell'ombra, avvicinandomi furtivamente. Non mi aveva sentito arrivare. Senza preavviso, lo presi alle spalle e con uno spintone lo mandai a sbattere contro una parete, e prima che potesse capire cos'era successo, gli avevo già bloccato un braccio dietro la schiena, torcendolo fin quasi a romperlo. 

- Weasley… ma che cazzo credi di fare?!? – sibilò con rabbia

- Cosa credi di fare tu… avanti, sputa il rospo! Cos'hai fatto a Harry? –

Si bloccò. Per un attimo smise anche di divincolarsi.

- Vuoi dire Potter? Che cacchio vuoi che gli abbia fatto? Più sto lontano da _quello_ e meglio è! –

Feci un sorriso di sbieco 

- ma davvero? A vedervi oggi pomeriggio, non l'avrei detto.. – ribattei con una smorfia di disgusto

Malfoy non disse nulla. Rimase fermo a pensare, poi con voce glaciale mi intimò di lasciarlo. Si girò verso di me, più pallido del solito

- sei sempre il solito, Weasley, sempre a ficcare il naso in faccende che non ti riguardano – mi aggredì con rabbia – non l'hai detto a nessuno, _vero_? – aggiunse, con un tono di velata minaccia

- no, non ci tengo che tutti sappiano che il mio migliore amico si è fatto abbindolare da un viscido serpente… -

- non lo sto _abbindolando_ – bisbigliò, guardandosi intorno per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno a sentirci – e comunque non sono affari tuoi, Weasley. –

- come, vuoi dire che non è tutto un piano per conquistarti la sua fiducia e poi tradirlo? – chiesi con falso stupore

- assolutamente no! – Malfoy mi polverizzò con lo sguardo[2] - ti è così difficile accettare che io e Potter stiamo insieme? – rispose in un sussurro a malapena udibile

- si, perché una cosa del genere non è possibile! Tu l'hai ingannato! Ne sono sicuro! Gli hai detto un sacco di menzogne… -

- non è vero! Io… io lo amo. E finalmente ho trovato il coraggio di dirglielo. E non sarai _tu_ a separarci, Weasley –

- ah, così… dopo anni di odio manifesto e di scontri, tutt'a un tratto sei caduto ai suoi piedi? – alzai un sopracciglio, con fare scettico – E invece di schiacciarti come l'insetto che sei, ha pensato bene di infilarsi nel tuo letto! Tu non meriti la sua bontà, Malfoy! –

Lui serrò le labbra in una linea decisa e abbassò lo sguardo

- Si, forse hai ragione, non lo merito… ma su tutto il resto ti sbagli: non gli farei mai del male,… -

- Bene, bene… - ci interruppe, per fortuna, il professor Piton. "per fortuna" perché altrimenti avrei di sicuro spaccato la faccia a Malfoy con un pugno: figuriamoci se potevo credere a quelle stronzate che aveva detto. – cosa ci fa così lontano dalla sua Casa, signor Weasley? –

- Ehm, io… - balbettai

- Niente di speciale, signore – intervenne Malfoy, decisamente sollevato – era venuto a piantar grane, come al solito – concluse con il suo solito ghigno

Piton era felice come se avessero abolito il Natale

- dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro! – decret

- dieci?? Ma è un'esagerazione! – esclamai.

"Stupido. Stupido! Dovevo stare zitto!" mi rimproverai a mente, troppo tardi. Il ghigno di Piton si allarg

- rettifico: i punti in meno sono quindici. E se non vuole che diventino venti, fossi in lei sarei un po' più rispettoso, signor Weasley –

- si, signore – mi costrinsi a dire

Quello parve vagamente deluso, mi intimò di tornare nella mia Sala Comune e se ne andò. Malfoy aveva già tagliato la corda.

********************************************************************************

Harry P.O.V.

Avevo ancora un sacco di compiti da finire per il giorno dopo, così sacrificai una serata in biblioteca a finire il tema di Pozioni. Quando mi trascinai finalmente in camera mia,  esausto, trovai Ron ancora sveglio. Strano. Di solito si addormenta come un sasso.

Mi fece un cenno di saluto.

- ciao, Ron – sbadigliai – non dormi ancora? –

- a quanto pare – disse freddo 

Lo guardai. Aveva qualcosa di diverso, quella sera.

- dove sei stato? – mi chiese a bruciapelo

- in biblioteca, perché? Ron, ma cosa ti prende, stasera? –

- sono solo preoccupato per te, Harry… -

- per me? –

- si. Penso che non dovresti frequentare certa gente! –

Cominciai a sudare freddo

- quale gente? Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci… -

Una smorfia di furore gli deformò il volto

- perché devi mentirmi? Tanto ormai lo so. Vi ho visti sbaciucchiarvi nella Stamberga Strillante –

Rimasi un attimo basito a quella affermazione.

- Ron… - il mio tono era di ghiaccio, mentre lo guardavo negli occhi con rabbia – come hai osato intrometterti nella mia vita? –

- Ma non capisci che ti sta prendendo in giro? – partì al contrattacco, glissando la mia domanda 

- C-cosa? – mi fermai; proprio,avevo come un black-out nel cervello

- Harry, stiamo parlando di Malfoy! Di sicuro sta tramando qualcosa! –

- No, Ron, ti sbagli. Tu non lo conosci come lo conosco io. –

- Oh, e da quando lo conosci così bene? Siete proprio intimi, eh? – 

Arrossii, mio malgrado

- Tu non capisci, Ron: lui mi ama –

- Lui non è capace di amare, Harry! Come puoi fidarti di lui? È figlio di uno dei più pericolosi Mangiamorte! È un doppiogiochista, proprio come suo padre! – gridò esasperato. Neville mugugnò nel sonno, e per un attimo temetti che qualcuno si fosse svegliato e ci stesse ascoltando. Ma la cacofonia di sordo russare mi rimise a posto i nervi

- No, lui non è affatto come Lucius Malfoy. Draco è diverso, te lo assicuro… -

- Che ne sai? Che ne sai che invece non ti stia preparando una trappola? Magari sta lavorando proprio per tu-sai-chi, facendo finta di amarti e poi… magari proprio in questo momento sta pensando a come farti fuori! –

- Smettila! –

Scattai verso di lui, spintonandolo e facendolo cadere a terra. Ron si rialzò e si asciugò un po' di sangue dal labbro

- Lo vedi cosa ti sta facendo? Ti sta mettendo contro ai tuoi stessi amici! Ma se fai così, Harry, se mi aggredisci in questo modo, vuol dire che tu per primo non sei sicuro di lui. Non del tutto. Dì la verità –

La verità? Si, la verità che non avevo il coraggio di ammettere nemmeno con me stesso; solo oggi pomeriggio, per la seconda volta, avevo dubitato di lui… quell'infida vocina in fondo alla mia mente mi diceva che forse Ron non aveva tutti i torti, che fidarsi è bene ma non fidarsi è meglio…

- in fondo lo sai, Harry, che ti sta solo usando! Perché ti rifiuti di guardare in faccia la realtà? – insistette Ron

Già… ma qual'era la realtà? A chi dovevo credere? A Ron, il mio migliore amico da sempre,… che di sicuro voleva solo il mio bene, ma forse sbagliava in buona fede… oppure a Draco, che spergiurava di amarmi, che sapeva portarmi in paradiso, ma che alla fine era pur sempre per natura schierato con i miei nemici?

E io, cosa credevo? Di cosa potevo essere sicuro? 

- Ron, piantala – dissi alla fine, ma la mia voce tremava d'incertezza – sono abbastanza grande per scegliere le mie compagnie, non ti pare? –

- Sono solo preoccupato per te – disse, afflitto.

Per qualche minuto regnò il silenzio, rotto solo dal russare sommesso degli altri e dal costante picchiettio della pioggia sul vetro.

- Harry… se davvero ti ama, perché non te l'ha dimostrato prima? Noi ti siamo rimasti vicini, anche nei momenti peggiori, perché ti vogliamo bene. Ma lui? Dov'era lui, quando tu-sai-chi è risorto? Dov'era quando Sirius è morto? E tutte le volte che tu-sai-chi ha cercato di ucciderti? Se non te lo ricordi, te lo dico io, dov'era: quello sciacallo aspettava solo di infierire sul tuo dolore… -

- Lo so, Ron. Credo di saperlo meglio di te, se non ti dispiace. Ma ormai l'ho perdonato, tutte queste cose non hanno più importanza… e io mi fido di lui. Perché non puoi fidarti anche tu? –

Scosse la testa in silenzio

- anche tu lo ami, vero? Se è così, non puoi giudicarlo in modo imparziale. È normale che tu non voglia vederlo per quel mostro che è. Ma va bene, dimostrami che non è un Mangiamorte, o che non lavora per loro, e io mi fiderò di lui – concluse, alzando la testa con aria di sfida

- va bene, Ron. Facciamo così: domani, dopo le lezioni, prendiamo il mio mantello dell'invisibilità e andiamo a spiarlo giù a Serpeverde. Va bene? Se, come dici tu, sta tramando qualcosa, magari ne parlerà con i suoi amici, o scriverà una lettera a suo padre, o… insomma, qualcosa. Ma se, come dico io, è innocente, pretenderò le tue scuse –

- buona idea. Così ci toglieremo questo dubbio. – si sdraiò a letto e prima di chiudere le tende sussurrò – Harry… spero tanto di sbagliarmi –

Sorrisi.

- sono sicuro che è così, Ron. Comunque, domani ne avremo la conferma. – dopo un po' aggiunsi – sono contento di poter contare su amici come te. Anche se sei un po' invadente –

- hm… ok, ma ora dormi – mi giunse la sua voce assonnata

"Ok, Ron. Buonanotte. E domani avremo la prova definitiva che Draco non mi ha mentito, che mi ama davvero…" ma quando ero troppo addormentato per frenarla, quella vocina aggiunse malignamente "forse". 

********************************************************************************

Fine capitolo! Aaallora… chi di voi ha cominciato a odiare Ron alzi la mano… urka quanti… ma dai, anche voi se il vostro migliore amico se la facesse con un ragazzo che ha sempre odiato, dai, non vi preoccupereste neanche un po'? Cmq adesso, come forse avrete capito, cominciano i guai… la classica "commedia" degli equivoci, che x inciso è tutto fuorchè una commedia… Harry ha già cominciato a vacillare? E Draco non è un Mangiamorte, vero? E Ron, perché non si fa i cazzi suoi? 

Per rispondere a queste domande, dovrete aspettare il prossimo capitolo!

Grazie x le vostre recensioni

  


* * *

[1] Nel senso che aveva una mano appoggiata sulla fronte. Non si era staccato la testa. NdAvan

[2] Sempre in senso figurato


	6. Capitolo 6 Mangiamorte

**Capitolo 6 – Mangiamorte**

Draco P.O.V.

- Allora è qui che vivi –

Mi guardai intorno: sembrava una normalissima palazzina, anche abbastanza moderna. Con gerani alle finestre e compagnia bella. Per essere il Paese della Morte, non era poi tanto male

- beh, dire che "vivo" non è il massimo della correttezza… -

Sorrisi. Già, non so mai che termini usare con lei.

- comunque, è un posto… carino. Sembra di essere sulla Terra –

- è solo una tua impressione. Tu la vedi così perché è uno scenario a cui sei, diciamo, abituato. Una graziosa villetta con giardino e tutto… qualcun altro, magari, ci vedrebbe qualcosa di diverso. È per via di un incantesimo, sai? Un essere umano impazzirebbe, qui, se vedesse com'è veramente –

Tirò fuori dalla tasca una chiave argentata e la fece scivolare nella piccola serratura. Dette un paio di mandate in senso antiorario e aprì a porta. Dava su un corridoio male illuminato, almeno finché ad uno schiocco di dita non si accese una lampada attaccata al soffitto. In fondo, il corridoio finiva in una rampa di scale che portavano in alto. Mercy le ignorò e mi fece cenno di entrare nell'unica porta del pianerottolo, che aveva un'insegna "Morte SpA. Visite a domicilio".

- dimmi una cosa, che c'è di sopra? –

- oh,.. nulla. Altri appartamenti – disse semplicemente

- cosa? Vuoi dire che qualcun altro vive qui? –

- e ridagli con 'sto "vive"… comunque si, ci sono altri tre inquilini… -

- e chi sono? –

- non sono fatti tuoi – tagliò corto

Il suo appartamento era molto grazioso, i muri bianchi dipinti di fresco (o almeno così lo vedevo io: in fondo, chi avrebbe potuto dipingerglieli?? Non ce la vedevo nel ruolo di imbianchina…). I mobili di legno erano alti fin quasi al soffitto, c'era un divano, un tappeto dai disegni allucinanti, un tavolino basso stile scomodissimi-e-perfettamente-inutili, una tv (aggeggio babbano che serve a vedere le immagini in movimento) e una libreria stracolma di videocassette con titoli come "Titanic", "Apollo 13", "La tragedia di Pompei", "La guerra dei cent'anni" e la collezione completa in cofanetto di "Buffy – the vampire slayer". E per terra, popcorn sparso dappertutto.

- ehm… non badare al disordine – sorrise imbarazzata

- ma ti pare… -

Mi guidò in una stanzetta adiacente

- questo è il mio studio. Lì, la vedi quella porticina? Porta alla biblioteca. Ti stupiresti di quanto è grande. –

Mi fece vedere solo dalla soglia le innumerevoli file di scaffali. Mi stupii davvero di quanto era grande. Avrei dovuto disseminare sassolini bianchi, per non perdermi irrimediabilmente. Una cava di sassolini bianchi.

- Contiene le storie di tutte le vite dell'universo. Anche degli animali e delle piante… che palle!! – spieg

- quindi… c'è vita su altri pianeti? –

- perlopiù funghi o batteri. Da qualche parte nella galassia di Andromeda – disse in tono vago

- e te ne occupi tu? –

- io, si, e chi altri? Guarda, questo… - aprì un cassetto della scrivania del suo studio, ne tirò fuori un personal computer di quelli sottili che ci stanno in una ventiquattrore, e un librone rilegato in cuoio con rifiniture in metallo, dall'aria decisamente più vecchia e più robusta – guarda: il libro, intendo, non il pc; è un registro Akashic! – proclamò in tono solenne

La guardai. Mi guardò.

- ehm… wow – azzardai alla fine – figata! –

- non sai cosa sia, vero? –

- no. Non ne ho la più pallida idea – ammisi

- è una cosa che diventerà il tuo peggio incubo. – lo aprì. Le pagine erano coperte da un reticolo di nodini collegati tra loro da segmenti luminosi. Come una ragnatela fitta-fitta-fitta. – i "nodi" rappresentano gli eventi importanti della Storia. Come vedi, sono collegati tra loro, com'è normale che sia. Non devi fare niente, solo controllare ogni tanto che… - sfogliò un paio di pagine, fino a raggiungerne alcune ancora vuote, o per la precisione, pagine che avevano sempre una specie di reticolo, ma sembrava disegnato a matita. – vedi queste tracce? Devi controllare che i nodi e i collegamenti seguano lo schema alla lettera. _Se ti capitasse_ di _dover_ interferire con il Destino, cosa da non fare mai tranne in casi estremi, e per _estremi_ intendo più estremi di… della cosa più estrema che puoi immaginare. Insomma, non farlo mai. Ma _se dovesse succedere_, devi fare… -

E mi fece vedere come si faceva a sciogliere i nodi, legarli in un altro modo o addirittura a cancellarli, modificando il passato. Me lo fece vedere con una simulazione al pc, modificando dei nodi a caso, e facendomi vedere come i collegamenti cambiavano di conseguenza, cambiando radicalmente anche il presente in cui viviamo e il possibile futuro. Perché se avesse messo mano al registro originale, il tessuto della realtà si sarebbe lacerato.

- e qualsiasi cosa tu cambi, devi stare attento che i nodi seguano il tracciato prefissato, nel futuro, e che tornino esattamente a posto nel presente. Chiaro? Oh, c'è un'altra cosa: non si possono, mai, in nessun caso, infrangere le profezie. Sono sacre. Capisci? La tradizione eccetera…–

- Ok, ho capito tutto – dissi dopo due ore di spiegazioni e dopo aver provato io stesso a cambiare la Storia un paio di volte – però, è divertente –

Mercy mi rivolse un'occhiataccia che avrebbe messo in fuga una colonia di bradipi in coma

- _Non_ è _divertente_. È molto rischioso! E adesso, ti spiego la parte pratica –

Prese un mantello nero uguale al suo e una falce dalla lama così sottile che sembrava trasparente, e così affilata che poteva tagliare la notte in due.

- occhio a non passarci su un dito per saggiare la lama, o ti troverai a contare in base nove –

- si, si, ho capito –

- sai, non è che ci sia bisogno della falce… per raccogliere le anime basta che tu le tocchi, però a lungo andare cominci ad assorbire i ricordi delle persone di cui ti "occupi", ed è una cosa abbastanza fastidiosa… quindi ti consiglio di usare questa – mi porse la mannaia per il manico. Era stranamente leggera. – e poi, capisci, fa look – concluse

- capisco – annuii – allora, è tutto? –

- si. Ah, no, aspetta: vedi quel calendario? –

- _quello _è un calendario? Pensavo fosse la carta da parati –

- ora capisci cosa intendo quando dico che ho un sacco di lavoro, eh? Vedi, c'è una casellina per ogni giorno, e nella casellina il nome delle persone che sono destinate a morire, l'ora e il luogo… una volta per ogni vita c'era un orologio, ma alla lunga tutto quel ticchettare mi ha scartavetrato i nervi –

Mi sforzai di leggere i caratteri minuscoli di una di quelle "caselline"

- ma sono centinaia! –

- si, ma mica devi occuparti tu di tutto… ti ho parlato degli assistenti, no? Tu devi pensare solo alle persone il cui nome è scritto in rosso –

- perché? Cos'hanno di speciale? –

- e che ne so… è sempre stato così… di solito sono grandi maghi, o persone importanti, sai, se uno ha fatto grandi cose in vita ha qualche privilegio anche nella morte… -

- tipo? –

- tipo, non vedere come ultima cosa la faccia da vomito di Skrrrl o Kjjot –

- chi? –

- Due. Pure imbranati. Fanno sempre confusione con le anime. Senti, tra poco è il turno di questo tipo, "Johnatan O'Neil". Ti accompagno, ok? Così fai un po' d'esercizio –

- Ok –

Non è poi così difficile raccogliere le anime. A volte fanno un po' di storie, si rifiutano di credere di essere morte, specialmente i giovani e quelli colti da morte improvvisa. Comunque, ha ragione Mercy; è davvero un lavoro stancante, non so come diavolo abbia fatto a sopportarlo per tanti anni. Ma forse a un certo punto si perde la nozione del tempo. Lo so perché anch'io non mi ero accorto che la mattinata era volata, anzi, era già pomeriggio inoltrato; erano le quattro e mezza. Avevo saltato tutte le lezioni, cavolo! Speravo che avremmo fatto più in fretta.

- accidenti, è tardissimo! come faccio a tornare a scuola? – domandai, inquieto

- semplice: ora che tu hai una copia dei miei poteri, basta che ti concentri sul luogo dove vuoi andare e ci arriverai in un attimo. Gran cosa la puntualità, eh? –

- si, si – cominciai a concentrarmi su Hogwarts.

L'immagine di Mercy che faceva il diavolo a quattro per chiudere una voluminosa valigia scomparve e per un attimo fu tutto nero. Poi, senza sapere come ci ero arrivato, mi accorsi di essere nella mia camera, a Serpeverde. E mi accorsi anche di un'altra cosa: ero a scuola, indossavo un mantello nero e poteva entrare chiunque da un momento all'altro. Nascosi la falce fra il materasso e la griglia del letto, mi tolsi il soprabito incriminante e lo ficcai in tutta fretta nel mio baule. Appena in tempo: un istante dopo Tiger, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson fecero irruzione nella stanza.

- Draco, eccoti qui! Ma dov'eri? Come mai non sei venuto a lezione? –

- Non sono affari vostri! – sbottai, maleducatamente. Ma daltr'onde sono abituati a questo tipo di trattamento

- Vieni al campo di Quidditch? Oggi c'è l'allenamento, sai… -

- Ah, è vero. Me n'ero scordato – seguii i miei compagni facendo finta di niente

Harry P.O.V.

Draco non si era presentato alla lezione di Pozioni, quel giorno, e neanche a Cura della Creature Magiche. La cosa mi aveva preoccupato, ma non più di tanto. Anche a me era capitato di bigiare, qualche volta. Però, origliando una conversazione di due ragazze di serpeverde del nostro anno, avevo appreso che il biondino aveva marinato _tutte_ le lezioni. E questo si che è strano. Cosa poteva essere successo?

"Magari non si è sentito bene… magari adesso è in infermeria, con 40 di febbre, tutto solo… ma dai, non devo pensare al peggio! C'è di sicuro un altro valido motivo se oggi non si è fatto vedere."

Comunque, Ron aveva insistito per andare lo stesso a controllare. Magari, aveva detto, avremmo potuto rovistare tra la sua roba approfittando della sua assenza. Secondo me, era una cosa davvero vigliacca da fare, e molto scorretta, ma ormai avrei fatto di tutto per mettere a tacere Ron… e quella stupida vocina nella mia testa.

Così, alle quattro e mezza ci fiondammo a prendere il mantello dell'invisibilità e scendemmo di corsa al corridoio che portava alle stanza dei Serpeverde. Peccato che non sapessimo la parola d'ordine. Per pura frtuna, in quel momento arrivarono Tiger, Goyle e la Parkinson, che molto gentilmente ci fecero strada. Guarda caso, anche loro erano diretti al dormitorio maschile del sesto anno. E, al di là di ogni nostra aspettativa, Draco Malfoy era proprio lì. Nell'esatto momento in cui la porta si spalancò, Malfoy chiuse di scatto un baule ai piedi del suo letto e si girò con aria piuttosto nervosa, come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa di proibito. Dopo aver scambiato qualche parola con i suoi "amici", uscì diretto al campo di Quidditch.

- Harry, vieni, seguiamolo – mi sussurrò Ron. Ma io non mi mossi. Mi strattonò per un braccio, esortandomi a camminare, ma non mi smosse di un millimetro.

Qualcosa aveva attirato la mia attenzione; un lembo di tessuto nero spuntava dal baule di Draco. 

- Harry? Cos'hai visto? –

Presi Ron per un gomito e lo trascinai attraverso la stanza. Sollevai il coperchio della cassa, scoprendo il telo nero che aveva attirato il mio sguardo. In fondo al cuore temevo di sapere cosa fosse, ma non volevo crederci. Ron sollevò il telo per un angolo, e si rivelò essere…

- è un mantello! – esclamò il mio amico – guarda! Un mantello nero da Mangiamorte! Harry, te l'avevo detto! – esclamò con una nota trionfante nella voce

Avrei potuto credere che qualcuno avesse cercato di incastrarlo, se non lo avessi visto con i miei occhi nascondere qualcosa nel baule in tutta fretta…

"Aha!" esclamò orgogliosa la vocina nella mia testa. Possibile che fosse vero? Il mio Draco… un Mangiamorte? Per tutti questi mesi, mi aveva davvero mentito? Le sue parole… i suoi baci… possibile che fosse tutta una finzione? Strappai il mantello di mano a Ron, e me lo strinsi inconsciamente al petto, mentre sul mio viso cominciavano a scorrere copiose le lacrime. "Draco…" Aveva giocato con i miei sentimenti. Mi aveva ingannato, e tutto soltanto per ottenere un potere maggiore… chissà cosa gli aveva promesso Voldemort in cambio della mia vita… m'immaginai Draco inginocchiato davanti al Signore Oscuro,… poi rivissi col pensiero i momenti magici trascorsi assieme… cominciai a singhiozzare più forte, senza controllo… no, non era possibile,… come aveva potuto essere così crudele… mi aveva sedotto per i suoi loschi fini, mi aveva mentito… con molta abilità, bisogna ammetterlo… e io gli avevo creduto, nonostante in questi anni avessi avuto modo di constatare quale fosse la sua vera natura, avevo creduto che fosse davvero cambiato, che nel suo cuore potesse esserci qualcosa di buono... Come ho potuto essere così stupido?! E l'avevo amato, per giunta, e adesso il suo tradimento mi aveva spezzato il cuore.

Ma perché, poi? Perché soffrire per un simile verme? Come mi avrebbe ricambiato, per il mio amore? Dandomi la morte? O forse vendendomi a Voldemort? Chissà quanto si era divertito, per tutto questo tempo, a prendermi in giro, pregustandosi il momento in cui si sarebbe finalmente vendicato di me… di me, il suo nemico… già, come ho potuto pensare di poter essere qualcosa di diverso per lui? Era solo un maledetto infido serpente… e pensare che l'avevo accolto nel mio letto… nel mio _corpo_… a quel pensiero mi colse un moto di disgusto.

Feci per rimettere a posto il mantello, quando da una tasca interna cadde un foglietto ripiegato in quattro. Lo dispiegai; sopra c'era scritto, in quella che riconobbi essere la calligrafia di Malfoy:

26 gen 1997

1. Thomas J. Morrison,     42   Wallaby Street, Londra                 h. 11.06      x

2. Alice Nottinghill,         327  M. Burns Road, Manchester        h. 11.38         x

3. Mattew Ross,               21    Jefferson Road, Boston                h. 13.42       x

4. Matilda Franchini,        76    Via Buonarroti, Torino              h. 15.07          x

5. Hans Kipp,                   84    Jurgen Strasse,  Monaco             h. 21.54

Ma cosa poteva significare tutto questo? Sembrava una specie di… lista.

- Harry – Ron mi tirò una manica, per attirare la mia attenzione. Mi ero quasi dimenticato di lui

- Harry, il primo nome… Morrison… io lo so chi è! È il Viceministro della magia, un ex Auror. Ha dato una mano a scoprire uno dei tanti covi dei Mangiamorte… -

Io e Ron non scambiammo una parola, ma sapevamo entrambi di stare pensando la stessa cosa: quella era una lista di persone, e almeno uno di loro era un nemico dei Mangiamorte. Ignoro chi fossero gli altri, ma…

- Ron… quelle "x", secondo te vogliono dire che…? –

- Si, Harry. Non so se hai letto la gazzetta del pomeriggio, ma in prima pagina c'era la notizia dell'incendio che ha distrutto una casa di Londra, dove abitava Morrison… era un personaggio abbastanza conosciuto, sai, per questo hanno stampato un'edizione speciale… ma pare che sia stato un incidente… –

- No, Ron… è inutile chiudere gli occhi davanti alla realtà, dopo aver trovato una prova così lampante… Malfoy è un assassino! Ha ucciso lui quelle persone! –

Draco P.O.V.

Quella sera, di ritorno dal campo di Quidditch, trovai una lettera indirizzata a me sul cuscino del mio letto. La finestra era aperta, quindi qualcuno doveva aver mandato un gufo… aprii la lettera con la segreta speranza che fosse di mio padre, e che contenesse indicazioni più precise. La calligrafia però non era la sua, ordinata e precisa, ma quella frettolosa e pasticciata di Harry. Perché mi aveva scritto? Qualunque cosa fosse, non poteva dirmela a voce? Cominciai a leggere la breve nota:

_Ciao, oggi non ti ho visto a lezione. Spero che tu stia bene. Possiamo vederci stasera, alle 22.00, nella Stanza delle Necessità? _

_Baci_

Harry si preoccupava per me! Non sapevo se commuovermi o fare i salti di gioia. Comunque, prima il dovere e poi il piacere: dovevo ancora occuparmi di Hans Kipp, 84 Jurgen Strasse, Monaco, ore 21.54, arresto cardiaco. Aveva ragione Mercy, è davvero stressante questo lavoro! Certo, il fatto di poter scambiare quattro chiacchiere con i diretti interessati _dopo_ che erano morti smorzava molto la drammaticità della situazione, ma era comunque pesante, dare la morte a degli altri esseri umani. Mi faceva sentire in colpa, anche se dovevo essere imparziale e non era per causa mia se morivano. L'incontro con Harry era una prospettiva illuminante: dopo una logorante serata di lavoro, avrei potuto gettarmi tra le braccia del mio amore, ritrovare un po' di vita nel suo calore. Ogni volta Harry riusciva a risollevarmi dalle tenebre che mi avvolgono; è la luce della mia vita, e non gli sarò mai grato abbastanza per questo.

[h. 21.56, parco di Hogwarts]

Era stato terribile. Il signor Kipp non riusciva a credere di essere morto, così di colpo. Sua moglie quando l'ha visto riverso sul divano ha lanciato un urlo ed è scoppiata in lacrime, e lui continuava a supplicarmi di lasciarlo in vita, ma io non potevo violare le regole: quando uno muore per cause naturali, non si può interferire neanche volendo. Era stato peggio che terribile. Una cosa che nessun essere umano potrebbe sopportare, a meno che non sia particolarmente crudele. Le lacrime minacciavano di scendere da un momento all'altro, e solo il pensiero di rivedere Harry mi faceva tirare avanti. Non so cos'avrei fatto senza di lui.

Passai velocemente da camera mia per lasciare giù il mantello e la falce, e mi diressi al luogo dell'appuntamento.

Alle dieci e due minuti ero davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità. Harry era lì, coperto dal mantello dell'invisibilità; lo so perché prima di aprire la porta mi sfiorò il braccio sinistro per farmi accorgere della sua presenza accanto a me. Appena ebbe richiuso la porta alle nostre spalle, si tolse il mantello magico e rimase in piedi davanti a me, aspettando che facessi la prima mossa. Senza un attimo d'esitazione, gli buttai le braccia al collo e lo strinsi in un abbraccio possessivo. Avevo bisogno di sentire il battito del suo cuore, il suo respiro, di accarezzare la sua pelle morbida e calda. E di dirgli quanto lo amavo.

Ma non feci in tempo ad aprire bocca, che Harry portò le sue mani sulle mie spalle e mi diede uno spintone, facendomi arretrare di un paio di passi. Solo allora notai il suo sguardo; era un concentrato di freddo odio.

**Avvertimento: **da qui in poi questo capitolo è la quintessenza del vm18. Nel senso che è emotivamente molto violento, per cui ne sconsiglio vivamente la lettura a tutti/e quelli/e ragazzini/e di 14/15 anni che se ne fregano del rating e leggono lo stesso le vm18, a quelli deboli di stomaco e agli inguaribili romantici che amano la coppia Harry/Draco. Non lo dico perché sono un vecchio barboso (non lo sono), ma perché è mio dovere tutelare i miei lettori da certi viaggi mentali malati che mi faccio. Dal momento che questa parte di capitolo non è indispensabile per capire il seguito, quando troverete tre righe di sarà il segnale che potrete ricominciare a leggere. E quelli che hanno un sito e la vogliono pubblicare, possono benissimo saltare questo pezzo.

Harry P.O.V.

Draco era arrivato con un paio di minuti di ritardo; niente di strano in questo, in fondo tornava adesso adesso dall'ennesimo omicidio. Appena entrati nella stanza si precipitò ad abbracciarmi, spingendo con prepotenza il suo corpo contro il mio. Ma che razza di… disgustoso essere… _no_; non ci sono parole per descrivere qualcunoche prima uccide una persona, e a distanza di pochi minuti viene qui tranquillamente a farsi scopare, come se niente fosse. È un mostro. E la cosa peggiore, mi resi conto, era che lo desideravo ancora; nonostante quello che avevo scoperto, nonostante mi fossi ripromesso di odiarlo, quel contatto fisico mi eccitava terribilmente; ero fortemente combattuto tra l'istinto di baciarlo con passione e quello di spaccargli la faccia.

Forse potevo fare tutt'e due le cose. È il mio corpo che vuoi? Ebbene, lo avrai, maledetto. Lo avrai, che ti piaccia o no. Hai cercato di sedurmi, ci sei riuscito, ed ora dovrai pagarne le conseguenze. Estrassi velocemente la bacchetta e la puntai contro di lui.

- _Inibitus_! –

Il mio incantesimo lo prese in pieno petto; un secondo dopo il serpeverde si accasciò sul tappeto, incapace di muoversi. Quello che gli avevo fatto era un incantesimo che io per primo giudicavo scorretto, ma nel suo caso avrei fatto volentieri un'eccezione: toglieva completamente il controllo del proprio corpo, pur lasciando la mente lucida. Ora Malfoy era poco più di un burattino nelle mie mani. Gli portai un braccio sotto la nuca e uno dietro le ginocchia, lo sollevai e lo misi sul letto

- Ha...Harry… - biascicò con tono di supplica

- Ssh. Cosa c'è, Draco? Hai paura di me? – si accorse che stavo solo giocando con lui, come il gatto con il topo. Interessante: ora che avevo potere sulla sua vita, era diventato molto più remissivo.

- C-che vuoi fare… perché..? –

Gli sorrisi candidamente. Ma era un sorriso falso, lo sapevamo entrambi

- Lo sai perché. –

Senza aggiungere altro, cominciai a sbottonargli la camicia, poi gli tolsi le scarpe e i pantaloni, e dopo breve rimase nudo sotto di me, in tutto il suo maligno splendore. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma potevano essere solo di paura.

Mi spogliai anch'io e lo afferrai per le anche, facendolo girare prono. E non importa quanto avrebbe supplicato. Di sicuro lui non si sarebbe lasciato impietosire, quando fosse venuto il momento di attuare il suo piano malvagio.

Draco P.O.V.

Un brivido freddo mi percorse la schiena, quando dopo quella che parve un'eternità, puntò la bacchetta contro di me.

- _Inibitus_! –

Non cercai nemmeno di evitarlo. L'incantesimo fece effetto immediatamente; non riuscivo più a muovermi, né a restare in piedi; faticavo perfino a parlare.

- Ha...Harry… -

- Ssh. Cosa c'è, Draco? Hai paura di me? – rispose con falsa gentilezza, scostandomi una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. La sua carezza dolce contrastava con l'ironia nella sua voce

"Si. Si, Harry, mi fai paura." Non si era mai comportato così, nemmeno ai vecchi tempi, quando non ci sopportavamo

- C-che vuoi fare… perché..? –

- Lo sai perché. –

"No, che non lo so. Perché pensi di dovermi costringere a fare qualcosa? Avrei fatto lo stesso tutto quello che volevi… come sempre… cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi la tua sfiducia?" Avrei voluto dirglielo, ma non riuscivo a coordinare i pensieri né i movimenti. Ero completamente paralizzato. Cominciò a spogliarmi, quasi con violenza, senza neanche guardarmi in faccia. Sembrava che mi volesse, ma, allo stesso tempo, che provasse disprezzo per me. Era terribile… non c'era amore nei suoi occhi, nei suoi gesti; solo odio e una sorta di bramosia carnale, ma tutto l'affetto era sparito… se almeno avessi saputo cos'è che lo rendeva tanto furioso nei miei confronti… che diavolo avevo fatto per cambiarlo così?

Poi si svestì a sua volta, e mi fece distendere bocconi. Intuendo quello che voleva fare, affondai la faccia nel cuscino stringendone un lembo tra i denti, preparandomi... sapendo bene quanto male poteva farmi, anche solo per sbaglio…. Harry mi penetrò da dietro, come fossi un animale. Lo fece con molta violenza, strappandomi quasi un grido. Era chiaro che non gli importava niente di me; anzi, era come se volesse punire il corpo che lo aveva sedotto. Voleva solo farmi del male.

Non provavo desiderio di fermarlo. È vero, sentivo solo un dolore bruciante e nessun piacere, ma se Harry aveva deciso di odiarmi, un motivo doveva esserci… di sicuro mi ero meritato ogni istante di quel dolore... Harry non è mai stato ingiusto né crudele; non mi avrebbe mai fatto una cosa tanto orribile senza un buon motivo.

- Har..ry... p-perdonami… - rantolai tra i singhiozzi

"Perdonami, amore mio. Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia fatto, perdonami, se puoi. Ti prego…"

Ma questo servì solo a farlo arrabbiare di più… cominciò a spingere più forte, selvaggiamente, finché con un gemito raggiunse l'orgasmo. Poco dopo uscì da me e mi costrinse a girarmi sulla schiena. Non volevo che vedesse le mie lacrime, ma ero ancora sotto l'influsso dell'incantesimo e non potevo oppormi.

Il suo sguardo era distaccato, freddo come il ghiaccio. Mi guardava, dall'alto, come se fossi un insetto da schiacciare. Non sembrava compiaciuto. Anzi, sembrava odiarmi più di prima.

L'incantesimo cominciava a indebolirsi; potevo muovere a fatica gambe e braccia, e parlare con più facilità. Ma era chiaro che se avessi tentato di fargli qualcosa di male, mi avrebbe steso in un attimo. Forse per sempre.

- Rivestiti – mi ordinò, mentre faceva altrettanto – e ricorda che ti tengo d'occhio. Non cercare di fare scherzi –

M'infilai lentamente i vestiti, lottando contro l'intorpidimento, con gesti meccanici. La mia mente era altrove. Era persa in un passato felice, in cui Harry mi amava e sapeva che lo amavo a mia volta. Un passato in cui non gli avevo ancora fatto il terribile torto di cui ora mi accusava, qualsiasi cosa fosse.

Harry P.O.V.

L'aveva ammesso! Aveva ammesso chiaramente la sua colpevolezza, chiedendomi perdono. Ma come potevo perdonarlo? E poi, non era questo che voleva. Voleva solo che lo lasciassi andare, e visto che ormai aveva capito che era inutile negare, aveva confessato… nella speranza che io, dalla mia "infinita bontà", avessi pietà di lui e gli coprissi le spalle, che non rivelassi al mondo la sua natura corrotta…

"Ma cosa ti fa pensare che io possa dimenticare tutto quello che mi hai fatto?! Mi hai preso in giro, hai tramato alle mie spalle, e ora… hai il coraggio di chiedermi di lasciarti andare??"

No, caro mio. No, per niente.

- Rivestiti. E ricorda che ti tengo d'occhio. Non cercare di fare scherzi –

Si vestì tenendo lo sguardo incollato a terra.

- perché mi hai chiesto di venire qui? – chiese alla fine

- ma come, Malfoy? Proprio tu dovresti saper riconoscere una trappola quando la vedi! –

- intendevo… cosa ti ho fatto di male? –

- hai anche il coraggio di chiederlo? –

Draco P.O.V.

- Vieni con me – Harry mi prese per un braccio, strattonandomi

- C-cosa vuoi fare? Harry? –

Mi trascinò lungo i corridoi vuoti, verso la torre est.

- Perché mi hai portato qui? –

- Sta' zitto. – intimò freddamente

Arrivati davanti a un gigantesco gargoyle di pietra, mi fece cenno di fermarmi. Riconobbi subito quel posto; era l'ingresso all'ufficio di Silente.

- Leccalecca alla paprika! – decretò, e la statua prese vita e si spostò di lato

Mi spinse su per le scale, fino a trovarci davanti a un portone di noce ben chiuso. Harry bussò e non aspettò una conferma per aprire la porta. Sempre tenendomi per un braccio, mi trascinò nella stanza.

Il Preside se ne stava seduto alla scrivania, cercando di convincere la sua fenice a fare esercizi di danza classica. Quella smise di svolazzare fuori dalla portata del mago e fece un verso di saluto a Harry.

- Preside Silente – il ragazzo fece un cenno di saluto

- Harry, Draco. Cosa vi porta qui? – ci salutò cordialmente

- Temo che non sia nulla di buono, Preside – disse Harry con espressione buia – si tratta di Malfoy. –

Silente mi guardò con crescente curiosit

- cos'è successo di tanto grave? –

- è un Mangiamorte – sentenziò aspramente il ragazzo – e credo che volesse uccidermi –

Il Preside guardò prima lui, poi me, con incredulità. Più o meno la stessa espressione con cui fissavo Harry. Pensava davvero una cosa del genere? Ma come gli era venuto in mente?

- l'ho visto io stesso nel parco con un mantello nero. E sono sicuro che sia stato lui a uccidere Thomas Morrison –

Stavolta lo guardai con occhi sbarrati. Come poteva sapere di Morrison?

Silente sospir

- Questa è un'accusa molto grave. Sarà necessario convocare il Ministro e il padre di Malfoy… -

Alias mio padre. Accidenti, questa non ci voleva!

Harry ed io ci sedemmo su due poltroncine aspettando gli ospiti d'onore. Cercai di mantenere la calma, sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Silente. Finalmente, dal grande camino eruttarono fiamme verdi e ne uscirono un ometto basso dal volto cereo, vale a dire Cornelius Caramell, e Lucius, il volto una maschera indecifrabile.

- Si può sapere cosa significa tutto questo? – chiese con sguardo furioso

- È molto semplice, Lucius. – spiegò pazientemente il vecchio mago – tuo figlio, qui, è stato accusato di essere un Mangiamorte –

- Ma è ridicolo! – obiettò. Infatti, chi meglio di lui poteva sapere che io _non_ lo sono?

- Questo è da vedere –

Caramell non aveva ancora detto niente; il suo sguardo saettava da me, ad Harry, al Preside.

- allora, Silente, vuoi spiegarci questa storia? –

- io? non credo di essere abbastanza informato. Dovreste chiederlo al signor Potter. –

Mio padre polverizzò Harry con lo sguardo. Sembrava che l'avrebbe strozzato da un momento all'altro. Sempre, naturalmente, che riuscisse prima a passare sul mio cadavere.

Harry evitava accuratamente di guardarmi. Io mi azzardavo a lanciargli occhiate supplici quando ero sicuro che nessun altro mi stesse guardando… cosa molto difficile visto che ero diventato l'oggetto dell'attenzione di tutti.

Harry tacque sulla nostra tresca, ma raccontò di avermi visto rientrare con indosso un mantello nero, ma come giustamente disse mio padre non era certo una prova sufficiente, e tra l'altro era buio ed Harry poteva aver visto male. Per ogni accusa che mi lanciava, mio padre era pronto a rispondere a tono (abituato com'è a rispondere alle "calunnie"). Il moretto era sempre più infastidito e frustrato, e stava velocemente perdendo la calma. Lucius faceva del suo meglio per umiliarlo, con quel ghignetto insopportabile… l'avrei preso a schiaffi…

Alla fine, Harry, incapace di sopportare l'ennesima provocazione, saltò in piedi e guardò me e mio padre con odio.

- Io lo so che sei colpevole, Malfoy… e ti farò confessare, in un modo o nell'altro. _Imperius_! – gridò, fuori di sé, puntandomi contro la bacchetta, dalla quale scaturì un raggio violetto.

Mi colpì, e in un solo istante persi quella poca forza di volontà che mi era rimasta.

_Mi sentivo la testa galleggiare nel vuoto… non avevo più un solo problema… da lontano, lontano, mi arrivò la voce di Harry, invitante:_

- _dì la verità Malfoy! –_

_La verità. Certo. Subito. La verità. Harry mi avrebbe amato di nuovo, se avessi detto la verità. Era semplice. Bastava che dicessi la…_

- Finite Incantatem! – ruggì il Preside

Tornai in me in un attimo; mi accorsi con orrore che avevo già la bocca aperta nell'atto di parlare.

- Harry, ma che diavolo ti è saltato in mente? –

Silente era balzato in piedi, furioso. Aveva ragione: la mia innocenza era stata _quasi_ provata grazie ai cavilli di Lucius, ed è contro la legge praticare maledizioni senza perdono su innocenti. Anche su "innocenti fino a prova contraria". Veramente sarebbe vietato su tutti, ma in tempi di guerra si fa un'eccezione.

- Signor Potter! Potrebbe finire in prigione per una cosa del genere! Se Draco Malfoy è davvero innocente, lei passerà dei brutti guai… – lo ammonì con aria grave il Ministro

- comunque, a scanso di equivoci, devo avere ancora un po' di Veritaserum. Se vuole essere così gentile da provarci la sua innocenza, Draco… - sorrise pacatamente il Preside

E ora? Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Se avessi accettato di prendere il Veritaserum, mi sarei discolpato, ma probabilmente avrei dovuto dire tutto anche su Mercy e sul mio piano. Per non parlare del fatto che Harry sarebbe finito in prigione!

No, la verità era del tutto fuori questione.

- non serve, signor Preside – dissi con quanto più astio possibile, cercando di fare una faccia a metà tra il panico e la rabbia – ho deciso di confessare –

Questo lasciò tutti a bocca aperta. Lo presi come un'esortazione a continuare

- Non sono un Mangiamorte, ma avevo intenzione di diventarlo presto – in questo modo speravo di mettere nei guai anche mio padre, ma lui fece una faccia sgomentata molto, molto credibile.

Harry P.O.V.

Porco giuda, adesso ero pure nei guai! Non solo non ero riuscito a dimostrare la colpevolezza di Malfoy, ma ora rischiavo anche di andare in prigione per colpa sua! "No! Non sono io il criminale, qui. Sono loro, Draco e suo padre, che dovrebbero marcire in galera. Non io." Maledetti. Maledetti, quanto li odiavo!

- a scanso di equivoci, devo avere ancora un po' di Veritaserum. Se vuole essere così gentile da provarci la sua innocenza, Draco… -

Grande! Stavolta, non avrebbe potuto mentire né nascondersi dietro suo padre! Certo, c'era il rischio che venisse fuori anche la nostra "storia", ma una figuraccia era un prezzo accettabile per fare giustizia.

- non serve, signor Preside – l'interruppe Draco – ho deciso di confessare –

Rimasi a bocca aperta. Non credevo che finalmente si sarebbe deciso!

- Non sono un Mangiamorte, ma avevo intenzione di diventarlo presto – cominciò. Non ero del tutto sicuro che fosse sincero, ma un'associazione a delinquere è sempre meglio che niente

- …ma nessuno, nemmeno l'Oscuro Signore sapeva del mio piano per uccidere Harry Potter… –

continuò con voce atona, senza la minima traccia di rimorso

- …che consisteva nel fingermi suo.. _amico_,… conquistarmi la sua piena fiducia, e al momento opportuno, farlo sparire per sempre dalla faccia della Terra – ghign

Certo, lo sapevo. Lo sapevo che era esattamente quello che voleva fare. Ma sentirlo dire da lui, dalla sua voce, vederlo sorridere crudelmente mentre asseriva di esserci andato molto vicino… vedere come si compiaceva di avermi ingannato… Fu molto più doloroso di quanto mi fossi aspettato. Ma perché? Forse mi ero illuso fino all'ultimo che avrebbe negato? Forse avevo sperato ancora di sbagliarmi?

Forse ero ancora innamorato di lui?

No, non di lui. Forse, ero ancora innamorato del Draco che avevo pensato di conoscere, quel ragazzo dolce e sensibile che aveva detto di amarmi a sua volta… di non poter fare a meno di me… ma quel ragazzo non esisteva, e dovevo farmene una ragione! Quello davanti a me non era il mio tenero Draco… era solo uno spietato Malfoy. Non era in grado di amare. Non meritava amore.

Silente ascoltò in silenzio la sua confessione, fino alla fine, il volto una maschera di collera repressa, lo sguardo duro come marmo. Poi, con una pacatezza soprannaturale, si alzò e puntò la bacchetta contro Draco. Cioè, contro Malfoy. Insomma, _lui_.

- Mi ha molto deluso, signor Malfoy. Sarà così gentile da aspettare, mentre gli Auror vengono a prenderla? Non mi costringa a farle un incantesimo. Sarai già imputato di tentato omicidio – disse passando al "tu" – non vorrai aggiungere anche "resistenza alla giustizia" –

- Temo di non voler collaborare. – disse Malfoy – Se mi volete, mi dovrete prendere –

- Dove vuole andare? La scuola è protetta dai migliori incantesimi –

Malfoy sorrise. Un sorriso molto tirato. Poi, in un batter d'occhio, era sparito.

Draco P.O.V.

Confessai tutte le panzane che si aspettavano di sentirsi dire, mettendoci tutta la mia arte di improvvisatore. Ma quando vidi l'espressione sul volto di Harry avrei voluto sprofondare, vinto dallo sconforto. Non pensavo che lo avrei ferito in questo modo; in fondo, lui era stato il primo ad accusarmi. Ma avevo deciso che la verità non sarebbe uscita dalle mie labbra, nemmeno se ne fosse andato della mia vita. Senza esitare, continuai il mio racconto, senza soffermarmi troppo sui particolari. Non feci cenno alla storia tra me ed Harry, dissi solo che dovevo fingermi suo "amico". Non colsero l'allusione, per fortuna.

- Mi ha molto deluso, signor Malfoy. Sarà così gentile da aspettare, mentre gli Auror vengono a prenderla? Non mi costringa a farle un incantesimo. Sarai già imputato di tentato omicidio, non vorrai aggiungere anche "resistenza alla giustizia" –

- Temo di non voler collaborare. – dissi risoluto – Se mi volete, mi dovrete prendere –

- Dove vuole andare? La scuola è protetta dai migliori incantesimi –

Mi sfuggì un sorriso triste, unico tributo all'ironia della sorte. Avevo preso il posto di Mercy; questo mi aveva cacciato in quella spinosa situazione, e questo me ne avrebbe tirato fuori. Con i poteri che avevo "preso in prestito" da lei, i semplici incantesimi dei maghi non potevano certo fermarmi. Mi bastò desiderare di trovarmi in camera mia, giù a Serpeverde, perché questo avvenisse. Presi il mantello, la falce e pochi altri oggetti personali, e mi dislocai il più lontano possibile da Hogwarts.

Lucius P.O.V.

Le parole di Draco mi avevano lasciato interdetto; possibile che avesse architettato un piano del genere, da solo? Era più in gamba di quanto mi aspettassi. Certo, ha fallito, ma ci è andato molto più vicino di molti altri maghi che hanno tentato prima di lui. E ha detto che vuole diventare un Mangiamorte. Lo sapevo che mio figlio non mi avrebbe deluso! Per non parlare di come è riuscito a scappare sotto il naso di Albus Silente, poi!… chissà come ha fatto? ma non importa. Un paio di lezioni e sarà un servo perfetto per il mio Signore.

Si. Sono molto fiero di mio figlio.

* * *

dice una cosa giusta ogni 84 anni. Quindi questa era la prima volta in vita sua. Chissà che emozione

appunto. Giuro che non l'ho fatto apposta a scrivere così. Ma che cazzo di cognome è "Silente", poi??

l'espressione era più o meno questa: 3 x 4 (8 – 12) : 2. Il risultato è 10. Come vedete non era tanto difficile, un problema da terza elementare. Ma si vede che Draco non è una cima in matematica.

è l'unica volta che scrivo il suo punto di vista, lo prometto! Ma stavolta serviva a dare un colpo di grazia al lettore romantico


	7. Capitolo 7 La torre dei rimpianti

**Capitolo 7 – La torre dei rimpianti**

Draco P.O.V.

"Harry,… amore mio,… mi dispiace tanto…" riflettevo nella semicoscienza.

Chiusi gli occhi e tracannai un altro bicchiere di quella roba infuocata. Aveva un colore arancione brillante e un odore pungente. La mia conoscenza si fermava lì.

- Amico, non è ora che torni a casa? –

Alzai faticosamente la testa. Il barman, un babbano grosso come un tir, mi poggiò amichevolmente una pacca sulla spalla

- Tu… io… pensi… ubriaco, vero? – biascicai

- Io servo chiunque riesca a stare in posizione verticale – cominciò a pulire il bancone, o meglio, a spantegare lo sporco in modo più uniforme

- Lo sai, amico… mi ha… io l'amo, lo sai? – sbottai tutt'un tratto, senza un particolare motivo. Avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno

- Si, si, l'ami. Ma certo. Problemi di cuore, eh? – chiese, dopo aver interrotto il suo lavoro per gettarmi un'occhiata di compatimento

Aggrottai le sopracciglia, chiedendomi confusamente cosa intendesse per "problemi di cuore"

- no, nooo – poggiai un gomito sul bancone, reggendomi la testa per evitare che cadesse – io shtò benisscimo, sai, amico, mai shtato meglio. Ma mi ha… mi ha… l'amo, lo sai, amico? –

- lo so, lo so – mi battè di nuovo la mano sulla spalla, facendomi quasi cadere lungo disteso sul bancone – che ne dici di andare a casa? Sono le tre di notte, ragazzo. Sei qui dalle undici. E non hai fatto altro che bere. –

- non ragazzo sciono! Tu chi non sai, io sciono! – agitai un dito ammonitore in direzione dell'attaccapanni

- si, si, certo – annuì pazientemente. Mi sarei potuto offendere, se fossi stato in grado di formulare un pensiero coerente. Tutto quello che sapevo, in quel momento, era che Harry non mi amava più. Che probabilmente mi odiava con tutto sé stesso. Che, per colpa mia, doveva aver sofferto. Ed era più di quanto potessi sopportare

- io sciono… sciono… un idiota. Ecco. Mi ha lasciato – cominciai a singhiozzare fuori controllo – ma io l'amo, lo sciai, amico? Non capisce… io… l'amo.. tanto… –

- senti, credo che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza. –

- shtà zitto – misi una decina di sterline su tavolo – e dammi… un altro… coso,… di quella roba, dammi –

Mezz'ora dopo mi risvegliai, con un terrificante mal di testa. Non ricordavo di essermi addormentato. La mia guancia sinistra era tutta appiccicosa perché avevo dormito sul bancone.

- ehi, tu – il barman mi stava scuotendo per un braccio – sveglia, si chiude! –

- hm… sci, scerto – uscii dal piccolo, scalcinato pub e mi addentrai nel dedalo di viuzze. Non in modo particolarmente stabile.

C'era qualcosa di strano… a parte la sbornia, intendo… sentivo un impellente bisogno di tornare a "casa" di Mercy. Come una specie di sesto senso. Avevo lasciato lì il mantello e la falce, perché non mi sembrava il caso di andare in giro vestito come se fosse Halloween. Ora qualcosa mi richiamava in quel luogo, ma… perché?

Harry P.O.V.

Steso nel mio letto, pensavo. Avrei dovuto, voluto dormire, e invece ero fin troppo sveglio. Pensavo. Ogni tanto mi rigiravo, in preda al disagio, sperando di trovare una posizione più comoda e addormentarmi. Niente da fare. Mi alzai. Ron, Neville, Seamus e Dean dormivano della grossa. Niente di strano in questo, in fondo erano le tre e mezza di mattina. Decisi di fare due passi, visto che non riuscivo a dormire. Infilai il mantello dell'invisibilità e uscii della torre dei Grifondoro. Il pensiero di tutte le volte che avevo usato quel mantello per andare da lui mi stringeva il cuore in una morsa… anche quella stessa sera, poche ore prima, l'avevo indossato per lo stesso scopo… ma quella sera era stata diversa dalle altre volte; non ero andato da lui per amarlo, bensì per... per… mio dio, quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto che non fosse successo niente! Nonostante Draco mi avesse tradito, io… io… l'amavo. Non potevo nascondere la verità a me stesso. L'amavo ancora. Mi diedi dello stupido, diverse volte. Ma non servì a cambiare le cose. "Come vorrei che Draco mi avesse amato davvero…" ma questo era un pensiero inutile, e lo sapevo. Tuttavia, non potevo fare a meno di pensarci. "Cazzo, Harry, cosa vai a pensare! Era un nemico! Voleva ucciderti!" mi rimproverai "era l'unica cosa che potevo fare. Non devo sentirmi in colpa. Ho solo sventato il suo piano." Ma per quanto ci pensassi, non ne ero del tutto convinto…

Una domanda, una terribile domanda mi ronzava nella mente, aspettando il momento in cui mi sarei deciso a valutarla seriamente: ma la mia vita, valeva davvero la pena di essere vissuta?

Avevo perso tutte le persone a cui tenevo; i miei genitori, Sirius… mi restavano solo Ron, Hermione e gli altri amici, ma proprio per la loro amicizia con me, avevano rischiato tante volte la vita… "perché devo sobbarcarmi tante responsabilità? Io sono l'unico che può sconfiggere Voldemort. Ma qualcuno ha mai chiesto il mio parere? Perché i miei amici devono vivere braccati dal pericolo a causa mia? Perché non posso avere una vita normale, come tutti? Perché non posso amare ed essere amato senza rimanere invischiato nelle trame dei miei nemici? Chi me lo fa fare di continuare a vivere, di affrontare il male ancora una volta, di "uccidere o essere ucciso"? Lo so che è un pensiero egoistico, ma… tanto quando sarò morto non me ne fregherà più niente! Draco mi ha dato per lo meno l'illusione di essere amato… amato davvero da qualcuno, senza secondi fini… certo, mi ha mentito, anche lui mi stava solo usando… ma io lo amo… preferisco morire per lui che vivere, soffrire per il resto del mondo." Ecco, l'avevo detto. Avevo commesso un terribile errore. Avrei dovuto lasciarlo fare. Che mi offrisse l'amore o la morte, Draco mi avrebbe comunque dato una via di fuga da questa vita orribile… quasi quasi avrei preferito non scoprire il suo tradimento, lasciare che facesse ciò che voleva di me, per quel che me ne importa… morire tra le sue braccia non può essere peggio di venire uccisi da Voldemort…

Così, perso nei miei pensieri, non mi ero accorto di essere arrivato alle scale che portavano in cima a una delle tante torri minori di Hogwarts. Salii le scale, arrivando fino in cima. Uscii sulla veranda, all'aria gelida della notte. Mi sarei di certo preso una polmonite. Ma quello era l'ultimo dei miei problemi…

Mi appoggiai al parapetto, che mi arrivava a mala pena all'ombelico. Mi sporsi in avanti. Saranno stati quindici o venti metri di caduta. Senza quasi pensarci, presi la decisione. Scavalcai la ringhiera, poggiando i piedi sullo stretto cornicione. Mi tenevo ancora con le braccia. Lentamente, mi lasciai scivolare in avanti, stringendo convulsamente la presa sulla ringhiera, per guardare un'ultima volta l'abisso sotto di me. Avrei chiuso gli occhi, all'ultimo momento, lo sapevo. Presi un respiro profondo.

"Per te, Draco…" l'avrei fatto. Era questo il suo volere, e ora anche il mio. "Perdonami se ti ho combattuto fino all'ultimo"

Una lacrima scivolò dalla mia guancia, cadendo nel baratro. Presto scomparve nel buio. Fissai ancora per un istante il vuoto sotto di me. Poi chiusi gli occhi.

Mollai la presa.

Draco P.O.V.

Mi dislocai a casa di Mercy. La sensazione di disagio crebbe a dismisura; qualcosa stava andando storto: sembrava di respirare acqua anziché aria, e la casa sembrava avesse preso vita. Aprii la porta che conduceva allo studio, e mi ritrovai in bagno. E in quell'appartamento nemmeno c'era, il bagno. Chiusi la porta. Frustrato, le diedi un calcione, scardinandola. Questa volta si aprì sullo studio. C'era qualcosa sul tavolo, e avvertii chiaramente che le "vibrazioni anomale" provenivano da lì. Il registro Akashic pulsava, stravolgendo il tempo e lo spazio intorno a sé. Lo presi cautamente in mano, sentendolo caldo sotto le dita. Sollevai la copertina, e come mosso da una folata di vento, si aprì a una pagina specifica; quella in cui il "passato recente" diventava "presente immediato" e poi "prossimo futuro". Insomma, la pagina in cui "questo istante" si muoveva nel tempo. Si stavano formando dei nodi, nel "presente immediato", che non calcavano affatto il disegno a matita sottostante. E anche sul disegno del futuro se ne stava sovrapponendo un altro, in rosso, che non corrispondeva affatto al primo. Qualcosa aveva sconvolto il naturale corso degli eventi. Tutto sembrava nascere da un nodo particolarmente grosso che si stava formando. Lo toccai, e subito ebbi la visione di quello a cui corrispondeva: Harry stava per immolarsi, buttandosi giù da una torre.

"No!!" rimasi shockato, d'un tratto più sobrio che mai. "No! Harry, fermati! Non devi ucciderti, no!, non per me!"

Senza neanche prendere il mantello mi dislocai ad Hogwarts, proprio nel luogo e nel momento in cui Harry stava per… non posso pensarci… non posso immaginare il suo corpo riverso a terra, la sua giovane vita distrutta,… tutto per colpa mia! Scivolai alle sue spalle senza fare rumore. Lui non badava a me, stava guardando giù.

"Non avrà il coraggio di farlo…" sperai, ma era una speranza vana: avevo visto io stesso il nodo della sua morte, e come avrebbe sconvolto il futuro. Se non avessi preso il posto di Mercy, non ci saremmo "lasciati", e lui non sarebbe qui a cercare di uccidersi. È tutto sbagliato! Tutto così ingiusto! Volevo solo proteggerlo, e guarda che casino ho combinato!

Harry lasciò la presa.

Con uno scatto fulmineo, di cui non mi sarei mai creduto capace, lo raggiunsi e lo afferrai sotto le braccia un attimo prima che i suoi piedi scivolassero dal cornicione.

- Harry, ma che cazzo credi di fare?? – sussurrai shockato mentre il mio cuore ricominciava a battere a ritmo più normale – vuoi farmi morire d'infarto? –

- D-Draco – mi fissò sorpreso – perché sei qui? – riuscì a spiccicare due parole in croce, prima di svenire tra le mie braccia. Per poco non mi cadde di sotto.

Con molta fatica, gli feci scavalcare la ringhiera e lo stesi terra accanto a me. Mi concessi un attimo per riprendere fiato. Poi misi una mano intorno alle spalle di Harry, e lo feci sedere in modo che si appoggiasse a me. Il moretto aprì lentamente gli occhi.

Senza neanche lasciargli tempo di parlare, lo abbracciai con tutta la forza che avevo, mozzandogli il fiato

- non farlo mai più… mai più… hai capito? – sussurrai con voce strozzata dal pianto. Non sono certo che mi avesse udito.

- Draco… non ho più paura adesso… puoi uccidermi se vuoi – biascicò confusamente Harry

- No! –

Cominciai a tempestarlo di piccoli baci sulla fronte, sulle tempie, sulle labbra

- Ho mentito, Harry, non è vero che ti voglio morto! Io ti amo! Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo!… –

- Ma allora perché… hai detto quelle cose? – domandò incerto, la voce tradiva fiduciose aspettative

Cercai di calmarmi. Mi costrinsi a guardarlo negli occhi

- perché ti avrebbero portato via… ho sbagliato tutto, Harry, perdonami, hai sofferto per colpa mia, mi dispiace così tanto… non sarebbe successo niente se ti avessi detto subito la verità, e invece ti ho nascosto tante cose… ma su una cosa non ti ho mai mentito: ti amo! –

- Draco, calmati. Calmati. – mi prese il viso tra le mani, costringendomi a guardarlo di nuovo. Mi sorrise – Anch'io ti amo, e anch'io ho fatto i miei sbagli; non mi sono fidato di te,… ti avevo promesso che qualsiasi difficoltà l'avremmo affrontata insieme, e invece al primo sospetto ti ho voltato le spalle… ti ho condannato, senza appello… -

- Tutte le prove erano contro di me. Chiunque al tuo posto avrebbe fatto lo stesso – sorrisi commosso dalle sue parole

- Io non sono "chiunque". Io ti amo. –

- Mi ami? Dopo tutto questo… mi ami ancora? – lo abbracciai di nuovo, dando sfogo alla gioia che mi pulsava nel petto

- Questo dovrei dirlo io… sono io che ti ho accusato, che… - deglutì, timoroso di pronunciare quelle parole… di rivivere i terribili momenti della sera prima – ti ho fatto del male, ti ho umiliato, ti ho trattato come… un oggetto, calpestando la tua volontà e i tuoi sentimenti… ti ho… oh mio Dio, cosa ti ho fatto?! – affondò il viso nella mia camicia, piangendo senza controllo

Non potevo sopportare la vista delle lacrime che velavano quei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi, che rigavano le sue guance arrossate; non potevo sopportare i singhiozzi che gli scuotevano il petto, mozzandogli il respiro. 

- Va bene, Harry, mi hai chiesto scusa, ma ora smettila di piangere. Non ho mai smesso di amarti. Nemmeno per un secondo. – lo strinsi a me dolcemente – Su, non è successo niente di terribile, vedrai che si risolverà tutto –

- Draco, dimmi una cosa: tu sei un Mangiamorte? – feci per rispondere, ma mi bloccò – Non c'è bisogno che mi spieghi nulla, se non puoi. Mi basta che tu mi risponda un "si" o un "no", e io ti crederò. – affermò, guardandomi con quegli occhioni da cucciolo che mi fanno impazzire – E sappi che qualunque sia la risposta, io non smetterò mai di amarti. Non credo che potrei farlo, neanche volendo – sorrise malinconicamente

- Harry… no. Non sono un Mangiamorte. Non lo sarò mai. Non potrei mai tradirti –

Ci baciammo con passione, accarezzando con le mani ogni centimetro del corpo dell'altro.

- Mi sei mancato, Harry –

- Anche tu, Draco… più di quanto credi! –

La situazione sarebbe velocemente degenerata, se un rumore proveniente dalle scale non ci avesse riportati alla realtà.

- Harry.. cos'era? –

- Oddio, sembravano… passi –

- Qualcuno sta salendo le scale! – schizzai in piedi – Devo andare! –

- No, Draco, resta! Spiegheremo a tutti la verità, che tu non sei malvagio, e… -

- Non capisci, Harry? Per ora, _devono_ crederlo! Soprattutto mio padre –

- Ma perché? –

I passi si stavano avvicinando sempre pi

- non posso spiegarti adesso. Un giorno capirai – dissi con urgenza

Il ragazzo, ancora seduto a terra, mi guardò con espressione triste

- non aver paura – aggiunsi – andrà tutto bene. Tornerò, quando sarà il momento. Ma per un po' non potremo vederci –

I passi si fermarono. Erano giunti alla porta della torre che si apriva sulla terrazza. Negli ultimi istanti che ci restavano, mi chinai su di lui e lo baciai sulla fronte – Ti amo – sussurrai

- aspetta – stavo per alzarmi, ma mi prese per il colletto e mi tirò a sé.

Ci scambiammo un veloce bacio sulla bocca, e nel momento in cui la maniglia si abbassava, scomparvi nel nulla.

Harry P.O.V.

"Draco,… il mio Draco, è tornato da me! Dopo tutto quello che gli ho fatto, è tornato, per salvarmi, per dirmi che mi ama… e ora se n'è andato di nuovo, lasciandomi a riflettere sui miei errori, su come l'ho ingiustamente accusato, e… se penso a tutto il male che gli ho fatto… se penso a quanto devo averlo ferito, nel fisico e nell'anima, e che non se lo meritava… capisco che avrei davvero degli ottimi motivi per buttarmi di sotto! Ma in questo modo lo farei soffrire anche di pi

Non è una scusa; ormai non m'importa davvero più niente di quello che può succedermi, ma m'importa di lui. Di lui, così tenero e leale, che anche dopo ieri sera ha deciso di continuare ad amarmi, di perdonarmi,… di perdonare questo emerito coglione che lo ha giudicato alla stregua dei suoi nemici, che ha tradito la sua fiducia e il suo amore… grazie Draco, sei stato così buono… o forse non hai potuto fare a meno di perdonarmi… ma che importa? Siamo di nuovo insieme. È questo che conta. Anzi, la cosa che più mi riempie di gioia non è il suo perdono, ma il fatto che mi fossi sbagliato, che lui fosse davvero il ragazzo dolce e premuroso che avevo conosciuto, e non il depravato Malfoy che fingeva di essere."

Un secondo dopo che se n'era andato, la porta si aprì per far entrare il rompiscatole che ci aveva interrotti sul più bello. Indovinate chi era? Avete indovinato.

- Ron… cosa ci fai qui? –

- Questo dovrei chiedertelo io, Harry! – rispose. Sembrava spaventato – mi ha fatto preoccupare un casino, quando mi sono svegliato e ho visto che non eri in dormitorio… -

- Ah si? – chiesi con espressione glaciale

- …allora ho preso la mappa del malandrino e ho visto che ti stavi dirigendo qui… ho corso come un dannato per raggiungerti… che diavolo ci fai qui?! –

- Ron – dissi con calma glaciale – piantala di intrometterti nella mia vita! –

- C-cosa? – balbettò, shockato

- Mi hai sentito, Ron: lasciami-in-pace! –

- Harry, insomma, che cazzo stai dicendo?? Sono tuo amico, è normale che mi preoccupi per te! E l'ultima volta, se non sbaglio, è stato un bene che io mi sia "intromesso" nella tua vita! –

- INVECE TI SBAGLI! – gli urlai in faccia

- Ma cosa dici, Harry? Capisco che sia stato uno shock, per te, ma devi guardare in faccia alla realtà… -

- La realtà… Ron, la realtà è che sono venuto qui perché ero depresso… volevo farla finita… - Ron sbiancò come un fantasma – si, esatto. Mi sarei buttato giù, se non fosse arrivato lui a fermarmi –

- Lui? Lui chi? –

- Lo sai di chi parlo, Ron… -

Il mio amico scosse la testa

- no, Harry, questo non è possibile. Te lo sarai immaginato. Si, dev'essere così. La tua mente crea delle illusioni per evitarti di soffrire… -

- non fare lo stupido, Ron. Se fosse come dici avrei dovuto vivere nelle illusioni praticamente da sempre. E poi, non me lo sono immaginato. Ho sentito chiaramente la sua stretta che mi ha impedito di cadere… –

"…così come ho sentito i suoi baci e le sue carezze… non posso dubitare che fosse sincero… non mentiva, e non mi ha mai mentito neanche prima… e io nella mia cecità avevo scambiato il suo amore per ipocrisia!"

Non ne ero ancora consapevole, ma un'incontenibile rabbia stava cominciando a ribollire dentro di me. Rabbia contro Ron. Rabbia che rasentava l'odio.

- e dov'è adesso? – chiese scettico

- se n'è andato, sentendoti arrivare – risposi senza preoccuparmi di celare il mio rancore

- senti, Harry… ammesso che sia davvero stato qui, se era innocente, perché è scappato come un criminale? –

- Non ti permetto di parlare così! – cercai di calmarmi, poi risposi più pacatamente – avrebbe dovuto dare troppe spiegazioni, e mi ha detto che non è ancora il momento… -

- Ah si? Magari invece se n'è andato perché il suo padrone l'ha chiamato… - disse con una smorfia

- Ron, smettila! – gridai – non hai il diritto di dire queste cose! Già una volta mi hai allontanato da lui, spingendomi addirittura ad odiarlo! Se speri che ti dia ancora retta, ti sbagli di grosso! –

Ron fece un passo indietro, stringendo gli occhi a fessura

- e così, ti fidi più di quel _Mangiamorte_ che dei tuoi amici? –

- n-non è che non mi fidi di te, Ron. Ma il tuo problema è che _non capisci_! Non puoi accettare che sia una persona diversa, migliore di quella che credi di conoscere? –

- no, Harry, sai che non posso fidarmi di lui. È un maledetto infido serpente. Perché non riesci a vederlo com'è realmente? –

- io lo amo, Ron – dissi semplicemente

- l'amore ti ha reso cieco! – sussurrò, tremando di rabbia

- non è vero! Se tu gli dessi un'altra possibilità,… -

- è un rischio inutile, Harry. E, sinceramente, preferirei vederlo morto che redento! –

Questa era la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Ron, è orribile! Non puoi condannare per sempre qualcuno solo perché in passato ti ha fatto dei torti, o per la tua bassa opinione di lui. È innocente! Si sarà pure comportato da stronzo, ma è innocente!

La rabbia esplose con una violenza inaudita. Mi scagliai contro Ron, che mi guardava con occhi sbarrati dal terrore.

Finimmo contro la ringhiera, io che lo tenevo per il colletto, lui piegato all'indietro sul vuoto. Preso dal mio furore avevo dimenticato che la balaustra era bassa, e mi ero dato troppa spinta! Ron lanciò un grido terrorizzato e cercò di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, ma tutto era avvenuto tropo in fretta; si era sbilanciato e non riuscì ad afferrare la ringhiera. Prima che mi rendessi conto di quello che era successo, Ron era precipitato e io mi trovavo da solo sulla terrazza. Il suo urlo si affievolì e si spense nel giro di pochi secondi…

- RON! ROOON!! – mi sporsi per cercarlo con lo sguardo, ma era troppo buio ed ero troppo confuso per capire qualcosa.

"Ho ucciso Ron! Mio Dio, l'ho ucciso!" Caddi in ginocchio, con la testa appoggiata alle sbarre. Cercavo ancora segni di vita da laggiù, senza curarmi delle lacrime che mi offuscavano la vista.

"Cosa ho fatto? Era il mio migliore amico… come ho potuto… cosa dirò adesso alla sua famiglia… mi hanno sempre trattato come uno di loro, e io… ho ucciso Ron!!"

Rimasi lì a fissare il vuoto, rabbrividendo e singhiozzando. Le fredde raffiche di vento che mi colpivano, penetrando nel pigiama, non erano nulla in confronto al gelo che avevo nel cuore.

"Riesco solo a far del male alle persone che amo. Perché? Perché?!?"

Draco P.O.V.

"C'è mancato poco! Ancora un istante e Harry si sarebbe buttato giù! Ma come gli è venuto in mente…?"

Mi accasciai sul divano del salotto, prendendomi la testa tra le mani. Gli effetti della sbronza cominciavano a farsi sentire.

"Eppure c'è… qualcosa… che non va"

Lo sentivo. Non era forte come quando Harry stava per uccidersi, ma sentivo che il tessuto della realtà non era ancora andato a posto del tutto. Controvoglia, mi alzai e mi trascinai fino allo studio. Cosa avrei dato per dormire qualche ora!

Aprii il registro (avevo ben capito cosa intendeva Mercy con: "diventerà il tuo peggiore incubo") e lo sfogliai velocemente con un brutto presentimento; infatti, eccolo lì, il nodo bastardo. Era più piccolo del primo, ma sconvolgeva i futuri collegamenti come un tassellino del domino che provoca la famosa reazione a catena.

"e ora, che altro c'è?!"

Toccai con un dito il nodo. E in un attimo, lo vidi.

Ronald Weasley. Sospeso nel vuoto, cercava affannosamente di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, per non cadere. Ma era troppo tardi, si era sbilanciato troppo. Cadeva. Cadeva per quindici metri, gridando a squarciagola, finch

Mollai di scatto il registro, inorridito. Sarà pure quell'impiccione del Weasley, ma nessuno merita una fine del genere. Tranne forse mio padre, ma lui è un caso a parte.

Dovevo a tutti i costi evitare che accadesse, forse ero ancora in tempo! Solo che non potevo farmi riconoscere da lui… presi il mantello, la bacchetta e la falce, e mi dislocai nel parco di Hogwarts. Un grido mi fece alzare gli occhi; eccolo lì, che perde l'equilibrio a causa della spinta semi-accidentale di Harry, e precipita. Urla, chiude gli occhi. Si prepara allo schianto, ma non sa che non ci sarà nessuno schianto.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_! – scandii, puntando la bacchetta contro di lui.

In condizioni normali, non sarei stato in grado di arrestare una caduta del genere, ma il mio nuovo ruolo aveva potenziato i miei poteri. Solo che ancora non lo sapevo.

"Fermati, fermati, stupido, fermati!" pregai in silenzio, concentrando tutte le mie forze sull'incantesimo

La caduta rallentò. Come se il tempo stesso stesse andando al rallentatore, Weasley negli ultimi metri rallentò talmente che a due metri da terra era praticamente fermo. E ora, sapete, se uno cade da due metri non si fa mica niente! Così, con molta soddisfazione, lo lasciai andare. Cadde a terra con un tonfo.

- …ohiooo… -

Sogghignai in silenzio. Weasley mi vide. Sgranò gli occhi e si ritrasse come meglio poteva

- c-chi sei? –

Non risposi. Era troppo forte la tentazione di dire "soonoo il tuo peggiore incuboo!!" In compenso misi la falce in bella mostra, giocherellandoci e passandola con noncuranza da una mano all'altra.

- sei… la Morte? – chiese col fiato mozzo

- si,… in un certo senso – la falce mi scivolò di mano; feci un imbarazzato tentativo di riprenderla, ma la mancai e cadde per terra – eh… a dire il vero, sono un sostituto. –

- ehm… senza offesa, ma sei un po'… -

- patetico? – conclusi la frase. Certo, non c'è più rispetto per l'autorità! Se io mi trovassi davanti un tipo che dispone di una lama lunga 60 cm ci penserei due volte prima di fare certe battute.

Raccolsi la falce e mi ci appoggiai per non barcollare

- Non farci caso – agitai una mano – sto ancora smaltendo una sbronza –

- Oh. Ma puoi ubriacarti? –

- Non quando sono in servizio –

- Allora… non sei venuto a prendermi? –

- Sei ancora vivo, no? – che stupido, questo ragazzo

- M-ma, eppure, sono sicuro di essere caduto da una torre –

- Si. E io ti ho salvato. – risposi serafico

- G-grazie –

- Non ringraziarmi. Semplicemente, non era ancora giunta la tua ora. A dire il vero, è stata colpa mia se ultimamente si verificano fatti… anormali. Non avrei dovuto chiedere alla Morte di prendere il suo posto per un po'. Ma è una faccenda molto importante, capisci? –

- Ehm… no –

- Non importa. Capirai. Adesso mi tocca riportarti sulla torre, prima che al tuo amico venga una crisi isterica –

- Oh… già… Harry – balbettò, come ricordandosi solo in quel momento di lui

Ora, proprio non so come avrebbero potuto riappacificarsi. Certo, se io mi fossi mostrato a Weasley dopo avergli salvato la vita, forse lui avrebbe riconosciuto che Harry aveva ragione e sarebbe stato più propenso a perdonare sia lui che me. Ma non potevo farmi riconoscere, no, era fuori questione. Però non era neanche giusto che l'amicizia fra Harry e Ron Weasley morisse in questo modo per colpa mia! Però c'è da dire che anche loro sono delle belle teste di cazzo! E soprattutto, orgogliosi come sono, non sarebbero mai riusciti a chiudere questa ferita. 

Quindi, presi l'unica decisione possibile. Estrassi velocemente la bacchetta e la puntai contro Weasley.

- _Oblivion_! –

Niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo, se non avessi preso il posto della Morte. Neanche la lite tra i due ragazzi. Quindi toccava a me rimediare, anche con metodi scorretti come l'incantesimo di memoria.

- ora torna al tuo dormitorio, Ronald –

Lui annuì, in uno stato di semicoscienza. Poi mi toccò fare la stessa cosa con Harry, anche se questo presentò qualche problema in più; non solo cancellai il ricordo di Ron che arrivava alla torre (e del conseguente dialogo tra i due), ma dovetti anche creare dei ricordi fittizi per Harry, in cui io gli dicevo che dovevo andare perché probabilmente qualcuno stava pattugliando Hogwarts, e che comunque ero un ricercato e non mi conveniva stare tanto tempo nello stesso posto.

Tornai a "casa" sfiancato. Per essere il primo giorno di lavoro, avevo segnato almeno nove punti sul mio stressometro. Però ne era valsa la pena: avevo chiarito tutto con Harry. O almeno, le cose più pressanti da chiarire.

Per la prima volta da che ne ero al corrente, mi ritrovai ad augurarmi che i Mangiamorte si sbrigassero ad attaccare la scuola, così avrei concluso il mio piano e a tutta questa assurda storia si sarebbe potuta mettere la parola FINE. E magari, "e vissero tutti felici e contenti".

Nota dell'autore: chiedo scusa se questo cap è un po' corto. Una curiosità: nel piano iniziale non era neanche previsto! È venuto fuori così! In realtà avrebbe dovuto trattare dell'attacco alla scuola, poi ho deciso di riappacificare prima i due piccioncini, ma la scena è venuta più lunga di quanto pensassi. E poi è venuto anche 'sto pezzo con quello scassaminchia di Ron, e ho deciso che a scrivere pure dell'attacco vi avrei fatto aspettare troppo… a proposito, fatemi sapere se Harry si è un pochino riscattato.


	8. Capitolo 8 L'attacco

**Capitolo 8 – L'attacco**

Draco P.O.V.

Per un po' non successe nulla. Ma proprio nulla di nulla.

Ogni giorno controllavo sul calendario-tappezzeria gli "appuntamenti del giorno", facevo il mio lavoro e mi annoiavo a morte per il resto del tempo.

Perché, quel che è peggio, non potevo andare a trovare Harry. A parte il fatto che ero ancora ricercato,… il mio adorabile moretto avrebbe di sicuro fatto troppe domande. Dio, quanto mi mancava! Erano passate solo due settimane dalla sera in cui ero fuggito in tutta fretta, ma mi sembrava fosse trascorsa una vita.

Ogni giorno, guardavo il calendario e sfogliavo il registro per cercare segni dell'imminente attacco. Almeno, _supponevo_ che fosse "imminente". Il problema dei nodi del futuro, però, è che non essendosi ancora formati non puoi sapere cosa significhino. Per esempio, toccando un nodo già formato hai la visione di cos'è successo in quell'occasione; ma gli eventi futuri sono poco più di una traccia a matita, solo un disegno incomprensibile.

Finalmente, un giorno, la mia perseveranza fu premiata. Sarà stato metà marzo, quindi circa un mese e mezzo dopo che avevo lasciato Hogwarts; sul calendario apparve una sfilza di nomi sulla data del giorno dopo (17-3-1997). Nomi che avevo già sentito, a scuola. Nomi tra i quali compariva anche "Harry Potter".

Solo alcuni di essi erano segnati in rosso, tra cui quello di Harry. Ma non mi sembrava giusto fare favoritismi.

- Kjjot! – chiamai a gran voce

- Si, signore? – il "coso" si materializzò in un attimo. Assomigliava vagamente a un elfo domestico, ma era di un blu elettrico e coperto d croste dall'aria malsana. Mercy ha detto che sono delle specie di demonietti, o creature magiche ormai estinte e dimenticate. O qualcosa del genere.

- Convoca gli altri. Riunione generale tra cinque minuti – ordinai seccamente

Cinque minuti dopo, un'allegra brigata di circa una decina di sgorbietti e di altri esseri vagamente antropomorfi affollava il salotto, tutti seduti compostamente sul divano (coloro che avevano le gambe) o per terra (quelli simili a lumaconi con la faccia). Cominciai il mio discorso, passeggiando per la stanza e facendo gesto esplicativi con le mani:

- Ascoltatemi: come avrete notato, domani ci sarà un… come dire… un gran casino. Un sacco di persone sono destinate a morire. Però, vorrei chiedervi un favore personale: è necessario ridistribuire i compiti, non posso trovarmi a Hogwarts per prendere una vita, poi in Burundi per quella cavolo di malaria e poi di nuovo a Hogwarts nel giro di 3 secondi. Confido che capiate che le anime hanno bisogno di essere un po'… seguite, nei loro primi istanti post-mortem, non si può raccattarle e buttarle lì come carta straccia –

- Ma signore – alzò timidamente la mano una strana creatura pelosa (ma per lo meno aveva la mano) – lei è tenuto ad occuparsi di quelle persone. Per quanto lontane tra loro siano. Sono scritte in rosso, no? –

- Mio caro… -

- … Hy'uefh – concluse

- Mio caro Hy'uefh – dissi col tono più comprensivo – tu mi sembri davvero intelligente. Sul serio, le tue potenzialità sono sprecate, come aiutante di seconda classe –

- Oh… lo pensa davvero? –

"Certo che no, idiota! Il tuo cervello doveva essere in svendita" Ma si sa, dì sempre agli altri quello che vogliono sentirsi dire, e saranno contenti.

- Ma certo! Sai che ti dico, le… ehm… persone che hanno una dote naturale come te, meritano una possibilità! –

Molti annuirono soddisfatti, scambiandosi commenti

- e per questo ho deciso di affidare, a quelli di voi che mi sembreranno più responsabili, l'onore di raccogliere le anime "rosse" delle persone di cui non potrò occuparmi –

- ma, signore… - esordì un altro – non credo che riusciremo,… oltre al lavoro ordinario, a portare a termine anche questo –

"Tu sei l'ultimo che deve preoccuparsi" ribattei mentalmente "figurati se ti affiderei mai qualcosa"

- oh, non preoccupatevi di questo – risposi serafico – dal momento che la maggior parte dei morti di domani si troveranno a Hogwarts, penso che potrei occuparmi io di loro, ma _solo_ di loro. Così avrete una mole di lavoro molto minore, no? E di tutti gli altri "predestinati", incaricherò quelli di voi che mi sembreranno più capaci. Vi pregherei di farmi avere i vostri curriculum entro le tre sulla scrivania –

Tutti si alzarono e si diressero all'uscita, parlando concitatamente. Tutti sembravano ansiosi di fare del loro meglio per agevolarmi nel mio piano, ignari dell'inganno. Vedevano quest'incarico come l'opportunità di dare una svolta alla loro carriera.

- La padrona non approverebbe! – affermò uno di loro con voce ferma.

Queste parole raggelarono i presenti. Tutti si voltarono a guardare l'essere che aveva parlato. Era una specie di folletto, alto più o meno come una mazza da golf e con la stessa corporatura. Calò un silenzio imbarazzante, mentre inventavo al volo una balla da oscar:

- la "padrona" mi ha dato il permesso di prendere iniziative per agevolare il sistema. Ho ragione di supporre che se voi foste più gratificati e spronati nel vostro lavoro, tutto questo stress non graverebbe su di lei – molti abbassarono gli occhi, presi dai sensi di colpa. Un'idea mi balenò in mente, e ripresi a parlare: – inoltre, anche se non dovesse approvare, se la prenderà con me. Quanto a voi, non potrà non notare il vostro impegno e i vostri risultati… ma come potrete mai emergere, se non ve ne viene data l'occasione? Quanti di voi, finora, hanno dovuto subire l'umiliazione di veder ignorate le proprio potenzialità, ridotti a prendere le anime di cavie da laboratorio? Quanti di voi non hanno pensato, almeno una volta, "potrei farlo benissimo anch'io"? – conclusi, preso da fervore proletario

Questo discorso riscosse molti assensi, convincendo definitivamente anche i più incerti. Cavoli, adesso sono pronto per entrare in politica!

Harry P.O.V.

MI sembrava di vivere in una sorta di commedia… tutto sembrava reale eppure non lo era; tutto sembrava… sembrava… "sembrava" e basta.

Sembrava che andasse tutto bene. In realtà il mio ragazzo era stato costretto a scappare dopo che lo avevo ingiustamente accusato, e non lo vedevo ormai da più di un mese.

Sembrava che fosse tornato tutto a posto tra me e Ron, che per inciso è sempre stato il mio migliore amico, ma ora non so più cosa pensare… lui è convinto di avermi fatto un gran favore, e io so che era in buona fede, ma so anche che se non si fosse impicciato, non sarebbe successo niente! No, non è del tutto vero… anche a me era capitato di dubitare di Draco, un paio di volte… forse non mi sono mai fidato di lui fino in fondo. Ma ora è diverso. Ora so che il suo amore è sincero, e mi chiedo cosa diavolo avevo al posto del cervello.

Comunque, le cose tra me e Ron non erano affatto tornate a posto. Avevo preferito non dirgli la verità su Draco, perché avrei dovuto dare spiegazioni di cose che neanch'io sapevo, e lui avrebbe ribattuto: "se davvero è innocente, perché tanti misteri?". E non avevo nessuna voglia di intraprendere questa discussione con lui. Non che temessi che il mio amore potesse vacillare di nuovo (certi errori si fanno una volta sola), soltanto non avevo voglia di litigare con Ron. Però ogni tanto quel cretino se ne veniva fuori con qualche frase offensiva per Draco, e allora avrei voluto gridargli in faccia che si sbagliava e che mi aveva rovinato la vita. Beh, forse "rovinato la vita" no, ma… non era così scontato che Draco continuasse ad amarmi, dopo quello che gli avevo fatto… insomma, se mi ha perdonato, vuol dire che doveva amarmi molto; e questo mi faceva sentire ancora più in colpa. Quindi, si può ragionevolmente affermare che Ron sia andato molto vicino al rovinarmi la vita.

E ditemi se questo vi sembra "tutto a posto"!

Così tirai a campare, finché, una mattina di metà marzo…

Ero giù a colazione con i miei compagni di Casa. "Colazione" vuol dire che loro mangiavano, mentre io, come al solito, mescolavo con noncuranza il mio porridge senza nemmeno assaggiarlo, gettando ogni tanto un'occhiata al tavolo dei Serpeverde, con l'assurda speranza di vedere un ragazzo biondo che chiacchierava e si pavoneggiava con gli amici. Qualche volta mi salivano le lacrime agli occhi al pensiero che solo due mesi fa lui era così vicino a me e che avrei potuto vederlo in qualsiasi momento. Ora che lui era _davvero_ lontano, l'approvazione degli altri non sembrava più quel grande ostacolo. Se alzando gli occhi, contro ogni speranza, l'avessi visto al suo tavolo, sarei andato da lui e l'avrei baciato davanti a tutta la scuola.

Insomma, era una mattina come tante altre. Tra poco sarebbero iniziate le lezioni del lunedì: erbologia, due ore di pozioni, incantesimi, divinazione. Ma quello che non potevo immaginare, è che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna lezione, quel giorno.

Il portone della Sala Grande si aprì di scatto. Il chiacchiericcio si spense come la fiamma di una candela, lasciando solo un silenzio pesante. Poi vennero i primi urli, mentre Voldemort si faceva strada noncurante verso il tavolo delle autorità. Nel fuggi-fuggi generale, feci appena in tempo a vedere Silente e l'intero corpo insegnanti che si alzavano come un sol uomo, levando le bacchette contro il mago oscuro. Che, in tutta risposta, quello rise acidamente

- Voi non potete uccidermi. Solo il ragazzo può! – schioccò le dita, e una ventina di Mangiamorte ai suoi comandi si pararono davanti a lui, cominciando a duellare con i professori.

Intanto Voldemort si aggirava con aria equivoca, uccidendo chiunque gli si parasse davanti, e chiamando con un'assurda vocetta infantile

- Dove sei, giovane Potter? Vieni fuori, su, non vorrai costringermi a venirti a prendere –

Ron mi strattonò per un braccio, tirandomi nella calca di persone che si dirigevano alle uscite, fra le urla di terrore e il sibilo degli incantesimi. Sembrava di essere caduti all'inferno.

- vieni – sussurrò il mio amico – usciamo di qui – mi guidò verso un'uscita laterale, che sembrava messa lì apposta per noi.

Pessima idea.

- Harry! Ron! – sentimmo Hermione chiamarci – non entrate lì, non entr… - ma non poté finire la frase, che un Mangiamorte alla sue spalle la colpì a tradimento

- Avada Kedavra! –

Come in un film, vidi la mia amica roteare gli occhi e cadere in avanti, senza vita

- Hermione! No! Nooo! – mi chiesi se ero stato io ad urlare. Ma no, io ero troppo sconvolto. Realizzai in un attimo che Ron si era lanciato verso Hermione, ma prima ancora di raggiungerla un altro anatema mortale squarciò l'aria, colpendolo in pieno petto.

- No! Ron… Hermione… - sussurrai.

Fermo in piedi, guardavo i corpi dei miei migliori amici, stesi a terra. Morti. Morti per sempre. Non li avrei mai più rivisti!

Questa consapevolezza mi colpì come una mazzata nello stomaco. Erano morti. Non sarebbe servito a niente scuoterli, chiamarli, piangere. Erano morti.

"Ron… Hermione…" piansi. Non so per quanto tempo, prima di accorgermi che ero stato circondato. Voldemort era davanti a me, un ghigno di vittoria stampato sul volto scarno, una luce folle negli occhi.

Con uno spintone, mi fece arretrare fino alla porta che stavo per varcare con Ron, prima che Hermione ci richiamasse.

- Vieni Potter, qui non ci disturberà nessuno – sorrise come un predatore affamato

Mi trovavo in un salottino privato, lo stesso in cui, due anni prima, si erano riuniti i campioni del Torneo Tremaghi. Non c'era via d'uscita.

Fuori da quell'assurda oasi di "pace", la guerra infuriava come una tempesta. Urla. Rumore di passi. Incantesimi che sfrecciavano nall'aria, colpendo chiunque capitasse a tiro. Quanti dei miei amici erano già morti? Da quanto tempo andava avanti quel massacro? Non avrei saputo dirlo.

Voldemort, senza smettere di sorridere e guardarmi con aria famelica, disse pacatamente

- mi piacerebbe divertirmi un po' con te, Potter... non sai quanto abbia aspettato questo momento, e mi rincresce di doverti uccidere senza farti soffrire neanche un po'… ma sai, vado di fretta – lentamente, alzò la bacchetta contro di me. Dov'era la mia? Ah, già. Nella mia mano, abbandonata lungo il fianco. Ma non avevo la forza di alzarla e combattere.

Pensava di non avermi fatto soffrire? Avevo visto morire i miei amici, uccisi per mano sua e dei suoi servi. E vendicarli non sarebbe servito a riportarli da me.

Vedendomi affranto e sconfitto, il ghigno di Voldemort si allarg

- Avada Kedavra! –

Draco P.O.V.

Ero arrivato con un po' di anticipo a scuola, così mi sedetti in un posto vuoto al tavolo dei Serpeverde. Ovviamente, ero invisibile. Come sempre, quando sono in servizio.

Poggiai la guancia sulla mano destra, guardandomi intorno con aria annoiata. Sembrava un giorno come tanti. Ma a differenza di tutti i presenti, io sapevo che qualcosa avrebbe distrutto radicalmente la calma che rasentava la noia di quella mattina. Lasciai vagare lo sguardo sulla Sala, fermandomi un attimo a fissare Harry. Sembrava abbastanza depresso e se ne stava sulle sue, lanciando occhiate furtive in direzione del mio tavolo. Per un attimo, i nostri sguardi s'incrociarono, e mi sentii correre un brivido lungo la schiena. Da quanto tempo non lo vedevo? Da quando non sentivo la sua voce, non stavo un po' da solo con lui? Troppo. Decisamente troppo. Avrei voluto alzarmi, andare al suo tavolo, prenderlo tra le braccia e baciarlo davanti a tutti.

Ma lui non poteva vedermi, e un secondo dopo abbassò gli occhi sulla colazione, continuando il suo lavoro di spappolazione del porridge. Sarà stata una mia impressione, ma per un attimo mi era sembrato di veder luccicare un velo di lacrime nei suoi occhi…

Purtroppo però adesso non avevo tempo di pensare ai problemi di cuore di Harry. Il problema più pressante, al momento, era che se non avessi fatto qualcosa il suo cuore avrebbe presto smesso del tutto di battere. Tirai fuori dalla tasca un taccuino e rilessi per l'ennesima volta la sequenza degli eventi di quella mattina. Rilessi i "nomi" scritti in ordine cronologico:

h. 8.13: George Huston, Neville Paciock

h. 8.14: Ernie McMillian, Ginny Weasley

h. 8.17: Kevin Gowen, Luna Lovegood

h. 8.19: Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang (questa può anche crepare NdDraco)

h. 8.20: Bellatrix Lestrange (anche questa NdTutti)

h. 8.21: Sibilla Cooman

h. 8.22: Hermione Granger, Peter Minus (finalmente!!! NdTutti)

h. 8.24: Ronald Weasley, Justin Finch-Flechtley

h. 8.26: Colin Canon

h. 8.27: Harry Potter

A quanto pare l'obiettivo finale era lui. Una volta ucciso Harry, i Mangiamorte si sarebbero ritirati senza fare altre vittime. Beh, peccato che io avessi altri programmi. Controllai l'orologio: le 8.12'.34''. Voldemort avrebbe fatto irruzione tra… 3…2…1…

Un pesante silenzio accompagnò l'ingrasso dell'Oscuro Signore. Poi qualcuno urlò, e fu come se il tempo ricominciasse a scorrere. Tutti gli studenti cominciarono ad affollarsi alle porte, nel tentativo di scappare, inciampando gli uni negli altri.

h. 8.13:

George Huston, un ragazzino del secondo anno di Corvonero, sarebbe morto calpestato. Una gran brutta morte. Nel momento stesso in cui cadde a terra, lo presi per un braccio e mi dislocai in un punto più sicuro, fuori dalla calca. Prima ancora che il ragazzo capisse cos'era successo, ero già dall'altra parte della Sala. Proprio in quel momento Neville Paciock veniva colpito da un'Avada Kedavra. Beh, amen. Bastava che non prendessi la sua anima, anche se per deformazione professionale avevo la forte tentazione di farlo. Si sarebbe risvegliato da solo, come se avesse solo perso i sensi.

h. 8.14:

Anche Ernie McMillian venne colpito da un'Avada Kedavra, ma non avevo molto tempo da dedicare a lui; Ginny Weasley non era stata altrettanto fortunata: un Mangiamorte basso e tozzo l'aveva presa di mira e le stava lanciando la Cruciatus. Il fisico della ragazza non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo. Mi portai alle spalle del Mangiamorte e… fu talmente forte lo shock di vedere tanta violenza, che "inavvertitamente" mi scivolò la falce e si conficcò nella schiena del mago. Per circa due secondi, poi riemerse dall'altra parte. "Minchia se è affilata! Devo starci attento con 'sta roba!" Comunque la Weasley era ancora viva, si sarebbe ripresa in poco tempo.

Insomma, così per tutto il tempo. Era una situazione irreale: intorno a me si scatenava l'inferno, e io, invisibile e intangibile, passeggiavo tranquillamente tra incantesimi mortali e lame affilate che spuntavano da chissà dove.

Gettai uno sguardo di sufficienza al corpo di Weasley steso a terra esanime, poi decisi che aveva dormito abbastanza e lo svegliai con un calcione nel fianco.

- hmm… - gemette

- ehi, sveglia, pezzo di merda! – gli tirai un altro calcio. Oh, che soddisfazione!

Il ragazzo aprì lentamente un occhio.

- tu? – chiese, riconoscendomi come la "persona" che l'aveva salvato qualche tempo prima. Non mi riconobbe come Draco Malfoy, perché ero coperto dalla testa ai piedi

- Si, io. Sbrigati, il tuo amico Harry può morire da un momento all'altro! Io non posso intervenire, c'è di mezzo una profezia… –

Weasley non ascoltò nemmeno tutta la frase, saltò in piedi dopo "potrebbe morire".

- Harry? Dov'è? –

- È in questa stanza, con Voldemort. Devi fare presto! Io non posso salvarlo! Non posso uccidere Voldemort, solo Harry può, ma sembra che non voglia combattere, devi aiutarlo! –

Ron si lanciò con coraggio nella stanza, seguito a ruota da me. Almeno, avevo tutta l'intenzione di seguirlo, ma un ometto basso e rugoso mi sbarrò la strada.

- dove credi di andare, ragazzino? – chiese con voce acida

- e tu chi sei? – domandai, anche se la domanda che avrei voluto rivolgergli era "che cosa sei?", ma mi era sembrato poco educato

L'ometto si tolse il cappellino con la visiera e fece un ironico inchino

- io sono Guerra, per servirti. E ora, vuoi per favore mettere fine a questo delirio?? –

- tu sei… _che cosa_? –

- sono uno dei quattro cavalieri dell'apocalisse, devi aver sentito parlare di me. Guerra, hai presente? Ho fatto dei lavoretti niente male negli ultimi cinquant'anni… Ma non sai che fatica è mantenere un equilibrio in questa fottuta guerra tra maghi? Stai mandando a fanculo il mio lavoro di decenni! –

- mi rincresce – cercai di aggirarlo – ma ora dovrei proprio passare, se non ti spiace… -

- mi spiace eccome! _Non osare_ intrometterti di nuovo, Morte non l'avrebbe mai fatto! –

- già, ma io non sono lei! Io sono un essere umano… -

- non quando sei in servizio! Il lavoro prima di tutto –

"_Harry_, prima di tutto!" ribattei mentalmente, e scansandolo di lato.

- La pagherai! Lo dirò a Morte! – sbraitò il "terribile cavaliere" vedendosi completamente ignorato

Varcai la porta della stanzetta e mi si gelò il sangue nelle vene: Ron Weasley era stato miseramente sconfitto (beh, contro Voldemort era comprensibile) ed Harry era caduto in ginocchio, piangendo il suo amico defunto (di nuovo), la bacchetta ormai dimenticata per terra a qualche passo da lui. Voldemort aveva perso il suo solito ghigno sadico, forse spaventato dal fatto che Weasley fosse magicamente tornato in vita, e sembrava intenzionato a farla finita al più presto con Harry. Alzò la bacchetta contro il ragazzo sopravvissuto, pronto a colpire con l'anatema mortale.

E ora, cosa fare? Non potevo ignorare una profezia, se Voldemort avesse ucciso Harry, non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare… d'altro canto, non potevo uccidere il mago oscuro, perché secondo la profezia solo Harry avrebbe potuto farlo.

"No! Mi rifiuto di assistere impotente alla morte di Harry! Non posso! Ho fatto tutto questo per salvarti, amore mio, e non mi tirerò indietro proprio adesso!"

Lasciai cadere la falce, e senza chiedermi se sarei sopravvissuto o no, mi gettai davanti a Harry prima che la maledizione potesse colpirlo.

Harry P.O.V.

Ormai sapevo che sarei morto. Sapevo che non avevo speranza. Ma non m'importava un gran che. I miei genitori erano morti, Sirius era morto, i miei amici erano morti, e adesso anche Draco…

- Draco – sussurrai con voce strozzata, mentre il ragazzo cadeva come un peso morto tra le mie braccia.

Indossava lo stesso mantello nero che avevo visto nel suo baule, per cui all'inizio non l'avevo riconosciuto; cadendo il cappuccio era gli scivolato sulle spalle, mostrando il suo viso mortalmente pallido, gli occhi ancora aperti ma ora spenti nella morte e privi di quella luce che brillava sempre nel suo sguardo, quando era con me

- Draco… no… - cominciai a singhiozzare senza ritegno, stringendo al cuore il corpo del ragazzo che amavo

Intanto Voldemort pareva incerto; sapeva che ero di nuovo protetto dall'amore di una persona che si era sacrificata per me, e che quindi non poteva uccidermi con la magia. Un ghigno malevolo gli illuminò il viso serpentino, mentre evocava dal nulla una lunga spada.

Sapevo che sarei morto. Ma non m'importava.

"Arrivo, Draco. Non ti lascio solo"

Il mago sollevò la lama, avvicinandosi per godere fino in fondo della mia distruzione. Chiusi gli occhi, aspettandomi da un secondo all'altro il colpo di grazia. Sentii vibrare la lama, poco sopra la mia testa. Però non mi raggiunse mai; un cozzare metallico mi spinse a riaprire gli occhi, per cercare di capire cos'era successo.

La lama di Voldemort era stata tagliata in due e la punta era caduta sul pavimento di pietra in un cupo tintinnio. Al mio fianco, la ragazza che mi aveva avvicinato a Draco brandiva una lunga falce affilata.

Per un attimo il suo sguardo si posò su di me e sul ragazzo che tenevo ancora febbrilmente tra le braccia; poi alzò lo sguardo sul mago oscuro, incapace di fare un passo indietro perché paralizzato dal terrore.

Mercy fece un passo verso di lui, lo prese per il colletto e lo sbatté contro il muro, stringendogli la gola fino a farlo boccheggiare.

- Nessuno – sibilò – deve azzardarsi a toccare i miei figli. Sono stata chiara? –

- T-tu – Voldemort cercò di riprendere parte della sua sicurezza – t-tu non puoi. Non puoi! Devi essere imparziale! –

La ragazza lo sollevò da terra di un buon venti centimetri. Non la facevo così forte.

- Non decidi tu cosa posso o non posso fare, insulso verme! Mi sei già sfuggito una volta, non credere che me ne dia dimenticata. Se pensi che i tuoi _ridicoli_ incantesimi ti possano proteggere di nuovo – strinse la presa – vuol dire che non hai capito bene con chi hai a che fare. Mi sono spiegata? Non mi costa nulla fare un'eccezione, credimi, solo un paio di orette di lavoro extra per rimettere tutto a posto, mentre tu… puff! Ricordati, mio bel maghetto, che posso venirti a prendere in qualsiasi momento! –

Voldemort annuì, per quanto possibile, annaspando con le mani per cercare di respirare. Ora il suo viso da cadavere era rosso come un pomodoro. Mercy lo lasciò cadere di scatto, con espressione disgustata. Il mago si tirò in piedi in fretta e furia, poi, non senza essersi guardato alle spalle un paio di volte, scappò dalla porticina come se avesse avuto la Morte stessa alle calcagna.

Rispondo ai commenti:

**Arc en Ciel: **Si hai proprio ragione! Che dici l'ho brutalizzato abbastanza Ron in questo capitolo?

**Elwen:** caspita quanti complimenti! Guarda che poi mi monto la testa…

**Shadow Lady:** grazie, sono contento che ti sia piaciuto il capitolo, all'inizio pensavo di farli riappacificare più tardi, ma poi ho cambiato idea. Che dici, ho fatto bene?

**Vale86:** "quella scena"… non l'avevi letta?? Pensavo che tutti se ne fossero fregati dell'avviso! Si, credo che ora tu possa… X quanto riguarda lo scorso cap, Ron se lo meritava! Ma sono contento che il colpo di scena ti abbia… colpito.

**RowanMayFair:** è vero, è del tutto diverso da quello della tua fict… ma io x questa storia me lo sono immaginato così, kettidevodire? Quanto al suicidio, secondo me Harry se lo meritava eccome, e poi non si è mica suicidato, ci ha solo provato. È molto tenero quando Draco lo salva, non credi?

**Phi phi: **incazzata eh? Hai xfettamente ragione! Ron dovrebbe morire e infatti in questo cap è morto la bellezza di 2 volte, contenta?


	9. Capitolo 9 Maledetto Registro

**Capitolo 9 – Maledetto Registro**

Harry P.O.V.

La ragazza fissò per un attimo la porta da cui Voldemort era fuggito, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorrisino. Poi si voltò verso di noi, fissando ora il corpo di Draco, ora me.

- Stupido – sibilò, lasciandomi interdetto: il suo migliore amico era morto e tutto quello che riusciva a dire era "stupido"? E poi, diceva a lui o a me?

- Stupidi _tutti e due_ – rettificò, come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero – Harry Potter, Draco è _morto_ per salvarti la vita! E tutto quello che sai fare è startene lì buono buono in attesa di essere ucciso? Pensi che Draco l'avrebbe voluto? –

- N-no – balbettai, d'un tratto conscio che se non fosse arrivata lei, il sacrificio di Draco sarebbe stato inutile.

Basta, questo era troppo. Era l'ultima goccia; dopo la morte dei miei amici e del ragazzo che amo, anche questo…

Scoppiai in lacrime, singhiozzando come un bambino

- N-no, ma io non p-posso vivere senza di lui! Lo amo, lo amo troppo! –

- Se tu lo amassi, dovresti rispettare la sua ultima volontà; lui ti vuole vivo, Harry… - il suo sguardo si addolcì un poco, mentre s'inginocchiava davanti a me. Ora potevo guardarla negli occhi

- Mi hai molto deluso – continuò – forse sarebbe stato meglio se tu non avessi mai scoperto che Draco ti amava… -

- No! – strinsi più forte Draco, come se avesse voluto portarmelo via. Era morto, ma non riuscivo ad accettarlo

- Hai ragione, forse no. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per te, anche senza essere ricambiato. A quest'ora sarebbe morto lo stesso… ma almeno, per qualche tempo, ha avuto l'illusione che tu lo amassi… -

- Io lo amo! Non è un'illusione, lo amo davvero! –

Mercy si scostò dal viso una ciocca di capelli biondi, poi si avvicinò e mi sussurrò all'orecchio

- io posso riportarlo in vita, se vuoi –

Per un attimo, mi parve che il mio cuore si fosse fermato

- tu… tu puoi? – chiesi ansiosamente, ma senza osare crederci davvero

- Si. Non dovrei, ma tecnicamente posso –

Altre lacrime si riversarono sulle mie guance. Ma stavolta, erano lacrime di speranza

- Ma come è possibile…? Non esiste un incantesimo abbastanza potente! –

- Ah, e così Draco non te l'ha detto? Io non sono una semplice strega. – fece una piccola pausa ad effetto – Io sono la Morte. – aggiunse, con una punta d'orgoglio

Visto che me ne stavo zitto e inebetito a fissarla, continuò:

- è una storia lunga e forse un giorno te la racconterò… ma quello che importa, ora, è che ho il potere per aiutarvi –

- a-allora puoi davvero? Puoi restituirmelo? – queste parole sembrarono irritarla; il suo sguardo s'indurì, e, quando rispose, non c'era traccia di affetto nel suo tono

- Si, ma non vedo perché dovrei farlo –

- M-ma come? – sentii le mie speranze andare in pezzi, rigettandomi nello sconforto più nero – avevi detto che l'avresti fatto… -

- Mettiamo subito in chiaro una cosa: - mi puntò contro un indice accusatore – io voglio molto bene a Draco, è come un figlio per me. Letteralmente. Quindi devi promettermi che lo tratterai bene! Non intendo riportarlo in vita per vederlo soffrire… –

- Si! Lo tratterò bene, benissimo! Come potrei fare altrimenti?! Lo amo! Ti prego, restituiscimelo, ti prometto che farò di tutto per renderlo felice! –

- Oh…Vuoi dire, come hai fatto finora? – chiese con una punta di sarcasmo

- C-cosa? Che vuoi dire? –

- Lo sai benissimo cosa voglio dire! – si alzò di scatto, stizzita – Non ti è mai importato niente che fosse felice! Hai sempre pensato solo a te stesso! –

- No… questo non è vero! –

- Si, invece. Fino a sei mesi fa lo detestavi, perché lo consideravi solo come un rivale, una spina nel fianco, un insignificante ragazzino viziato che cercava in tutti i modi di sminuire la tua luce. Poi, quando hai scoperto che in nome dell'amore era disposto a cadere ai tuoi piedi e a riconoscere la tua presunta "superiorità",… solo allora, gli hai gentilmente concesso un'altra ch'anse. Ma prima, ti aveva mai sfiorato l'idea che meritasse qualcosa di più del tuo odio incondizionato? –

Rimasi in silenzio a fissarla, senza più lacrime, cercando di seguire il suo discorso. Che forse non era poi così assurdo come mi era sembrato all'inizio.

- …e poi? Devo andare avanti? Benissimo, allora. Da quel momento, hai fatto di lui il tuo giocattolo! –

- Non è vero! – sbottai, rifiutando quest'accusa inconcepibile

- ah no? Non è forse vero che gli hai concesso l'_onore_ della tua gentile attenzione, solo perché ti piaceva l'idea che ti venerasse come un dio? Tu… tu non hai idea di quanto ti amasse. Tu non meriti niente! Non hai mai mosso un dito per renderlo felice! –

- Io… io pensavo che fosse felice, con me – mi difesi

- Certo, il solo fatto di poterti stare accanto avrebbe dovuto illuminare la sua vita, no? Il suo problema è che ti amava troppo.. molto più di quanto un verme come te avrebbe meritato! – non l'avevo mai vista così furiosa – E tu non mai fatto altro che considerarlo come un oggetto, un grazioso giocattolo di tua proprietà! Poco fa mi hai chiesto di "restituirtelo", come se appartenesse a te! Ma chi ti credi di essere? –

Ormai non avevo più la forza di ribattere; fissavo il candido viso di Draco, accarezzandogli con delicatezza i soffici capelli… sembrava solamente addormentato, ma sapevo che se non fossi riuscito a convincere la Morte, non si sarebbe risvegliato mai pi

"Adesso la sua vita dipende da me" pensai, per farmi forza "devo convincerla a riportarlo in vita"

- Non puoi convincermi a parole – disse la Morte, leggendomi di nuovo nel pensiero – Non prenderò l'anima di Draco, lo lascerò vivere… -

La guardai incredulo, lasciandomi sfuggire un sorriso di gratitudine

- ma non lo faccio di certo per te! Io e il caro Draco abbiamo ancora un conticino da regolare… -

Non aveva ancora finito di parlare, che sentii Draco scuotersi debolmente tra le mie braccia. Era vivo! Era vivo!!

Draco P.O.V.

Aprii lentamente gli occhi. Mi sentivo come se qualcuno mi avesse preso la testa e l'avesse usata per scolpire il monte Rushmore. Avevo la vista offuscata come se mi fossi appena svegliato dopo anni di sonno profondo.

Vedevo una sagoma china su di me, ma era troppo sfocata per poterla riconoscere. Solo una cosa è certa; era un essere bellissimo,… un angelo? Si, il più splendido e puro degli angeli, sceso apposta per me dal paradiso…

A guardarlo bene, somigliava molto a Harry; gli stessi capelli neri ribelli, gli stessi occhi di smeraldo. Mi lasciai naufragare in quegli splendidi occhi verdi, appoggiando la testa al suo braccio e lasciando che mi sorreggesse. Mi sentivo veramente in pace, ma non m'illusi nemmeno per un istante che fosse reale… doveva essere un'illusione creata dalla mia mente per accettare di essere morto, a volte le anime lo fanno… poi la celestiale visione parlò;

- Draco… come ti senti? – chiese con voce leggermente ansiosa

Aveva parlato! Quindi non era un'illusione. Ma allora, cos'era successo? Dov'ero? Ero vivo o morto?

Cercai di mettere a fuoco la figura davanti a me; poco alla volta, riuscii a cogliere nuovi particolari; la divisa di Hogwarts con la cravatta storta, un paio di occhiali rotti sul suo naso, una sottile cicatrice a forma di saetta sulla fronte.

- Harry… - sorrisi mio malgrado. Era Harry! Era qui, davanti a me, un po' conciato, ma vivo!

- Si, amore, sono io – mi accarezzò una guancia, cullandomi dolcemente – siamo insieme adesso, andrà tutto bene… -

- Harry… - a fatica, mi tirai su a sedere – stai bene? –

- Io sto bene, si, grazie a te – mi abbracciò stringendomi forte – mi hai fatto venire un colpo… credevo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto… e tu come stai? -

- Eh-ehm – qualcuno dietro di me si schiarì la voce

Mi girai, ignorando il senso di pericolo che mi attraversava la spina dorsale.

_Lei _era lì. Non sembrava particolarmente ultraterrena. E neppure eccezionalmente eterea. Non era circondata della solita aura di misticismo, come si confà ad una "creatura mitologica antropomorfe".

No niente di tutto questo Ambaradan.

Era peggio.

Sembrava solo molto, ma molto incazzata. Avvolta nel suo mantello nero (che ogni volta che si muoveva lasciava intravedere il costume da bagno e il pareo azzurro acqua) batteva ritmicamente il piede a terra, con una cadenza stranamente minacciosa. Accanto a lei c'era l'ometto che si spacciava per un Cavaliere dell'Apocalisse, con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro.

- Mercy! – feci il sorriso più sfacciato che mi riuscì – oggi sei più radiosa del solito! –

Il suo sguardo s'illumin

- oh, tu dici? Si, ho preso un po' di sole, vedessi, un mare stupendo e… -

Guerra si alzò in punta di piedi e le piantò una gomitata nelle costole. – eh-ehm – bofonchiò. Mercy si riprese in un attimo, accorgendosi del tentativo di sviarla. Strinse gli occhi a fessura e sibilò:

- Draco Malfoy, giuro che questa me la paghi! "_Da quanto tempo non ti prendi una vacanza?_" – cantilenò con un'assurda vocetta infantile, in netto contrasto con la sua espressione furiosa; mi aspettavo di vederle uscire del fumo dalle orecchie da un momento all'altro

- Ma allora, perché mi hai riportato in vita? – chiesi perplesso

- Oh, _non avrai sperato_ di cavartela con così poco! – sorrise malignamente

- Ehm, io… -

- Non hai neanche idea di quanto mi hai fatto vergognare! – riprese ad urlare – _Nessuno_, in tutta la mia vit... ehm, quello che sia – fece un gesto vago con la mano – _nessuno_ mi ha mai accusato di _negligenza_! –

- Eh-ehm – ripetè l'ometto-che-si-spacciava-per-un-Cavaliere-dell'Apocalisse – vacci piano, Mort. Vogliamo parlare della peste del '48? –

- '48? Ehm. Non ricordo nessun '48 – gettò gli occhi al cielo, strisciando un piede per terra a disagio

- _13_48 – Specificò Guerra – _Dovevi proprio_ scioperare, quella volta, eh? Pest ci è rimasto malissimo! –

- Quegli stupidi umani ingrati – la ragazza incrociò le braccia sbuffando – non si meritavano niente di meglio. Sempre ad aver paura di _me_. Tzk. Così imparano cosa vuol dire quando la Morte non arriva. –

- Comunque, _quello_ è stato un lampante caso di _negligenza_, da parte tua – fece notare l'ometto, zelante

Mercy si esibì nel sorriso più acido che avessi mai visto

- _Ma_ non era il caso di tirare in ballo questa storia, non era il _momento_, non so se mi spiego – disse a denti stretti, indicandomi con un cenno del capo

- Pest ci è rimasto malissimo – ripetè Guerra, cocciuto. Solo allora compresi che doveva riferirsi alla Pestilenza, un altro dei Cavalieri. – Andava molto fiero di quell'epidemia; contagio tramite _inalazione_! Hai idea di quanto sia difficile ottenere una cosa del genere? –

- No – disse in tono svogliato

- Beh… neanch'io – ammise lui, ma si riprese in fretta: - _per_, a sentire Pest, è molto difficile! –

- Se credi a tutto quello che dice Pest… -

- E morte nel giro di un'ora! Un'ora!! Sempre che Sua Signoria la Morte sia d'accordo, naturalmente – fece un sarcastico inchino – perché a Sua Signoria non importa se noi poveracci ci sbattiamo di lavoro, noo, Lei deve sempre fare quello che Le pare! Povero Pest, dopo quello, non è più uscito dal suo laboratorio per cinquant'anni –

- Lo sai com'è andata, Guer. È stata una… -

- … crisi di mezza età, lo so – sbuffò lui

Harry mi strattonò un gomito. Mio malgrado, ero rimasto affascinato dai loro discorsi. Aveva tutto un chè di irreale.

- ma fanno sempre così? – mi chiese all'orecchio

- non lo so – scossi la testa – ma spero che la smettano presto –

- Draco? Cosa succederà a Ron? –

- Oh. Niente. Si sveglierà, tra poco, credo. Vedi, io avevo chiesto alla Morte di prendere il suo posto per un po' di tempo, perché sapevo che prima o poi i Mangiamorte avrebbero attaccato la scuola. Solo che io non avrei preso le anime delle vittime. A dire il vero, a quest'ora si saranno risvegliati tutti. Il casino sarà cancellare la memoria a mezza scuola… -

Intanto, i due continuavano a bisticciare

- _E adesso_ anche questo ragazzino che _si permette _di interferire con i miei piani! – piagnucolò lui – come se la cosa non influisse minimamente sul futuro… -

- Mi dispiace, Guer – mi lanciò un'occhiata inceneritrice. Cacchio. Per un attimo, avevo sperato che si fossero dimenticati di me. – Ma ti assicuro che rimetterà tutto a posto, fino all'ultimo fottuto nodo –

- Lo sai, non avremmo mai dovuto lasciare il Registro a te. Ti monti troppo la testa! –

- Avete lasciato il Registro a me dopo il '48, ricordi? Per farmi capire che lavoraccio sia rimettere a posto tutto –

L'ometto aggrottò la fronte, e gli occhietti vacui quasi sparirono nella sua faccia grinzosa.

- si, è vero. Diamine. Cosa dobbiamo fare con te? –

- sopportarmi? – azzardò, con un gran sorriso

In quel momento, la porta si spalancò ed entrò il Preside, seguito dalla prof.ssa McGranitt. Il vecchio si guardò intorno, sconcertato; deve aver visto qualcosa del genere:

Ronald Weasley steso a terra, che respirava lentamente e ogni tanto grugniva qualcosa a proposito dei ragni giganti;

Un pericoloso ricercato (che poi sarei io, modestamente) e la sua potenziale vittima (che poi secondo loro sarebbe Harry) seduti fianco a fianco, davvero molto vicini;

Una ragazzina che indossava un lungo mantello nero e sandali infradito perlinati, che litigava con un ometto alto la metà di lei, brandendo occasionalmente una falce;

Un ometto vestito come un ragioniere babbano, a parte un cappellino del Manchester United, che sparava commenti pungenti schivando occasionalmente una falce.

- e dove sei stata in vacanza? – chiese Guerra con fare canzonatorio

- Ibiza – rispose lei, titubante

- Ooh, _Ibiza_. Spero vivamente che tu sia rimasta sempre così… -

- Così come? –

- In posizione verticale – ghign

Mercy strinse gli occhi così tanto che mi stupivo che riuscisse ancora a vederci

- _Questa_ è la cosa più meschina e rivoltante che tu abbia mai detto! -

Le tirai un lembo del mantello, per richiamare la sua attenzione

- che vuoi?? –

- ehm, non è che potresti,… come dire… darmi una mano? –

- a fare cosa? –

- Lo vedi quel mago vicino alla porta? Ecco quello è il preside, e il fatto è che mi crede un criminale. Se anche gli dicessi la verità, non mi crederebbe. Avrei bisogno che tu… -

- Oh, _ma certo_! "Mettiamoci tutti nei guai, tanto poi ci pensa lei, che non ha nient'altro da fare che stare dietro a noi mocciosetti"! Sai che ti dico, per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche farti sbattere in galera! Mi hai ingannata, hai cambiato il destino, e _come se non bastasse_, per venire qui ho dovuto rinunciare a un party sulla spiaggia che comprendeva danze, canti, super alcolici e tanti bei… ehm… tanta buona roba! –

- Mi dispiace – mi strinsi nelle spalle

- Oh, _ti dispiace_? Aspetta che ti metta le mani addosso, Draco, e ti dispiacerà _ben di pi_! Maledetto piccolo… Scheißestück, Müll und idiot1! Estúpido2! Maudit3, vai se foder4! –

Intanto Harry stava dando una mano a Ron a rialzarsi. Il preside stava rivolgendo qualche domanda sull'accaduto ai due ragazzi, mentre cercavo il più possibile di tenermi in disparte. Mercy continuava a inveire contro di me passando dalle lingue europee al russo, poi al greco antico, al latino, al sumero e al cinese. Almeno, questo è quello che mi ha detto Guerra, che mi faceva una traduzione in tempo reale.

- cosa ha detto in cinese? –

- ehm. Suonava come "zuppa di pollo e mais". Non ci ha mai capito un gran chè, di cinese –

Lei mi lanciò addosso un'altra scarica d'insulti, battendo un piede a terra

- oh. E quest'ultima cosa? –

- Questa è difficile – corrugò la fronte – In dialetto bergamasco significa qualcosa tipo… che ragioni col caz… -

- Grazie, ho capito. Le ragazze perbene non dicono certe cose –

- I ragazzi perbene non _fanno_ certe cose! – ribattè acida

Vidi Harry annuire e dire qualcos'altro al vecchio, che si girò e mi rivolse uno sguardo perplesso. Poi sussurro qualcosa alla professoressa McGranitt che uscì dalla stanzetta con ron, forse diretti all'infermeria. Silente si lasciò cadere su una delle poltroncine, e con un breve incantesimo accese un fuoco scoppiettante nel caminetto.

- Voi tre, volete per cortesia smetterla di fare casino? Ci troviamo nella mia scuola, nel caso non l'aveste notato – sbottò stancamente

- Ci scusi – Mercy finalmente si calmò, si sistemò velocemente i capelli e prese posto nella poltrona davanti al Preside – Guer, perché non fai il bravo e torni a casa? Dì agli altri che per un paio di settimane non mi vedranno, ma al mio ritorno sarà bene indire una riunione di chiarimento –

L'ometto annuì e scomparve in un istante. Silente indugiò per un attimo con lo sguardo nel punto dove fino a un istante prima si trovava Guerra, poi si rivolse a me

- si sieda, signor Malfoy – mi indicò un posto vuoto tra Mercy e Harry

Mi sedetti, senza smettere di fissarlo nervosamente

- credo che lei ci debba molte spiegazioni per quanto riguarda gli eventi degli ultimi mesi –

- si, signore – pensai un attimo a cosa dire – a dire il vero, è una storia lunga. –

- conosco parte di questa storia, me l'ha raccontata il signor Potter. So che ti sei sostituito alla Morte – chinò il capo in direzione di Mercy, che fece un mezzo sorrisetto – perché probabilmente sapevi che avremmo subito un attacco. So che il fatto che tu sia amico di Harry ha ben poca rilevanza in questa storia. Perché non ci racconti tutto dall'inizio? –

Con il tacito consenso di Mercy, raccontai tutta la verità; partendo dal perché conoscevo la Morte in persona, passando per il mio compito di proteggere Harry (che non mi è mai riuscito particolarmente bene, fino a quest'anno) e concludendo con la notizia dell'attacco, appresa da mio padre, e la mia conseguente decisione di fare qualcosa per evitare la strage. Quando finii di parlare, il cielo si stava già imbrunendo a est. Tacqui solo su due cose: la mia relazione con Harry e i tentativi di uccidere mio padre.

- Molto bene – disse il preside alla fine, poggiandosi allo schienale – la ringrazio, signor Malfoy, non ho altre domande. Credo che lei si possa considerare prosciolto da tutte le accuse. Inoltre, sono lieto di informarla che lei è riammesso a scuola, se vorrà ancora usufruirne –

Il peso sullo stomaco dovuto alla tensione finalmente si sciolse, e per la prima volta da ore tirai un grande sospiro di sollievo.

- ma certo – sorrisi – grazie –

Il preside ci congedò, perché doveva tornare al lavoro, rimettere a posto la scuola e parlare con Ministro.

- Non sentirti così tranquillo, ragazzino – mi richiamò Mercy – guarda che dovrai rimettere tutto a posto, fino all'ultimo… -

- … fottuto nodo, lo so – conclusi sbuffando – ok, non preoccuparti –

- e che non ti venga in mente di cambiare il passato! – mi intimò, notando il mio sguardo birichino

- perché no? Tanto già che siamo nelle spese… voglio dire… dovrò rimettere tutto a posto lo stesso, no? – ignorai il suo sguardo omicida e continuai – anzi, forse cambiare il passato potrebbe agevolarmi il lavoro sul presente… -

- tu stai tramando qualcosa. Lo so, te lo si legge in faccia. – si alzò e si lisciò i (ehm) vestiti – ma _ti avverto_, io tornerò tra due settimane, e se per allora non sarà tutto perfettamente a posto, te ne farò pentire amaramente –

- ok, non preoccuparti, lascia fare a me –

- e _niente_ distrazioni! – rincar

- cos… cosa intendi? – chiese Harry, avvicinandosi a me

- avete capito benissimo, voi due. Finchè Draco lavorerà per me, non potrete vedervi. E se non avrà finito entro due settimane… potrei decidere che rimarrà da me _a oltranza_ –

- avrò finito! – le assicurai con urgenza – quand'è che comincio?? –

- anche adesso. Io torno in vacanza, sapete, ho prenotato fino a fine mese – sorrise e si tolse il mantello, rimanendo in abbigliamento "poco consono" – riportalo tu a casa mia ok? – me lo gettò in mano – ciao –

E scomparve.

Harry mi guardò. Io lo guardai.

- siamo soli – mi fece notare

- già… da quanto tempo non capitava! –

- devi proprio andare? –

- Harry… non l'hai sentita? Prometto che tornerò presto, amore –

Lo baciai, poi, dopo un ultimo saluto, mi dislocai nel "mio ufficio". Il Registro pulsava come non mai. Sembrava, per quanto possa sembrarlo un oggetto, molto incazzato.

- ok, ok…-

Ma in realtà non c'era tutta questa fretta. Le mie azioni avrebbero sì stravolto il futuro, ma non era un futuro a breve termine. Presi il personal computer e cominciai a ritoccare qualche nodo, rigirandomi nella mente un'idea, come si rigira tra le dita una moneta d'oro. "Quello che è successo oggi, ovvero molte vittime innocenti in meno e un Mangiamorte seccato in più, potrebbero essere giustificate se ci fosse stata una persona… una persona in gamba a combattere i Mangiamorte… una persona che però non c'era, perché…" sorrisi. Due piccioni con una fava.

Con molta pazienza, cominciai a sciogliere un nodo di medie dimensioni, datato "giugno 1995 dC". L'anno scorso.

Molti fili si intrecciavano, e quasi tutti uscivano dall'altra parte. Uno no. Uno si fermava lì, poverino, attorcigliato attorno al nodo per tutta la sua lunghezza. Presi quel filo e cominciai a districarlo, legandolo diversamente,  in modo che uscisse dal nodo e si collegasse al nodo più grande dei fatti di stamattina. Il futuro, seppur brontolando un po', si riassettò un po' meglio.

"Bene. Sono sulla buona strada… poteri far morire al nodo dell'anno scorso qualche altro Mangiamorte, e questo giustificherebbe le poche perdite di oggi. _Tre_ picconi con una fava!"

Non sono certo che Mercy avrebbe approvato. Harry di sicuro si.

* * *

1 Pezzo di merda, rifiuto, idiota! [tedesco]

2 stupido [spagnolo]

3 Maledetto [francese]

4 vaffanculo (lett. "vai a farti fottere") [portoghese]


	10. Capitolo 10 Tregua

**Capitolo 10 – Tregua**

[Regno della Morte, data terrestre 1 aprile 1997]

Era una splendida giornata di sole. In una graziosa villetta bianca con gerani alle finestre, tendine azzurre e rampicanti sulla grondaia, si stava svolgendo quella manifestazione di tolleranza, collaborazione e civiltà altrimenti detta "assemblea condominiale".

- questa situazione si è fatta insostenibile! – decretò il grassone seduto a capotavola, sbattendo un pugno sul legno

- Fame ha ragione! – assentì Guerra, aggrottando la fronte in un curioso agglomerato di rughe – non vedo perché noi dovremmo farci un metaforico culo così mentre la "signorina" del piano terra si crede tanto superiore da poter evitare di lavorare –

Un uomo alto dall'aspetto unticcio, la pelle giallastra e il naso adunco, che finora era rimasto in silenzio in un angolo (in perenne quarantena) si unì con fervore alla discussione

- il '48 me lo sono legato al dito – borbottò – avevo coltivato quei batteri con amorevole cura, per non parlare delle spese d'importazione… dove andremo a finire, senza un po' di collaborazione? Ognuno deve fare la sua parte! Non si è neanche presentata alla riunione! Ha telefonato che il suo aereo è in ritardo. _Aereo_! Ma vi rendete conto? Mi ha lasciato una delega –

- Ma può farlo, no? Voglio dire… – Fame soppesò le parole – Pest, tu sei l'amministratore condominiale, no? –

- Si, ma l'ultima volta ero da solo con tre deleghe! –

I cavalieri si affrettarono a cambiare argomento

- E tra l'altro, sapete che si è rifiutata di pagare le spese di manutenzione dell'ascensore? – interloquì Fame – e indovinate con che scusa? Che lei "non lo usa" – si lagn

Calò un silenzio imbarazzante

- ehm… Fam, forse non ha tutti i torti… non capisco proprio perché tu abbia voluto abitare all'ultimo piano, non lo sai che l'ascensore è omologato solo per tre persone? – suggerì Guerra

- cosa vorresti dire? – chiese il cavaliere, alzandosi in piedi di scatto. Tale movimento improvviso provocò una catena di onde anomale di grasso sul suo addome

- colleghi, _per favore_ – li richiamò all'ordine Pestilenza. Tutti si zittirono all'istante.1 – Potremmo dedicarci a problemi più seri, per favore? –

- Giusto. Sapete, se la nostra cara collega non si decide ad applicarsi seriamente… sapete come si dice, no? "Se non esiste soluzione, nega i termini del problema!" – Guerra fece un largo sorriso e si appoggiò allo schienale, godendosi l'effetto delle sue parole sugli altri

- Cosa intendi? – indagò Pest

- Sapete, tutte questa guerre, nel mondo, mi stanno proprio riempiendo i maroni, per usare un termine tecnico –

- E con ciò? Guer, non dirmi che anche tu… insomma, il dovere prima di tutto! – sbottò Fame

- Però… Guer non ha tutti i torti… -

- Sapete, – sorrise Guerra – ho sentito di un villaggio vacanze carinissimo, a Ibiza –

Fame prese un foglio bianco dal cassetto e vi scrisse sopra:

_Verbale dell'assemblea [data terrestre 1 aprile 1997]:_

· _Sostituiamo le grondaie vecchie_

· _Non sei esonerata dalle spese dell'ascensore, signorina!_

· _Andiamo in vacanza per qualche mese. In allegato l'indirizzo a cui saremo reperibili_

[30 giugno 1997, espresso per Hogwarts2]

Draco P.O.V.

Gli ultimi mesi erano volati come in sogno. Andava tutto così bene da farmi dubitare di non essere davvero in paradiso.

Harry mi amava.

Avevo finito quel maledetto lavoro per Mercy, e al tempo stesso ero riuscito a modificare il passato a mio favore; quasi sedici anni fa, Bellatrix Lestrange e suo marito erano stati condannati al Bacio del Dissennatore, con tutte le conseguenze del caso. Ciò significa che le vittime che avrebbero fatto in seguito non sono mai morte. Questo ha anche cambiato i ricordi e le conoscenze di tutti, perché dei fatti che non sono avvenuti non possono certo venire ricordati. Le uniche persone che sanno la verità sono Harry e il preside, in quanto erano gli unici a sapere la verità sul mio conto, e questo li ha resi in un certo senso "immuni".

La porta scorrevole dello scompartimento si aprì con un colpo secco, distogliendomi dai miei pensieri. Sorrisi al ragazzo sulla soglia, invitandolo ad entrare.

- ciao, Harry –

- ciao tesoro. Per fortuna sei solo –

- da quando mi chiami "tesoro"? – feci una smorfia – è un po' imbarazzante –

Harry si sedette al mio fianco e mi baciò brevemente sulla guancia

- ti da fastidio? – chiese con aria complice

- niente di te mi da fastidio, lo sai –

Gli passai un braccio dietro le spalle e lui si appoggiò a me

- sono contento di vederti –

- anch'io Harry, ma… che cos'hai, si può sapere? –

- che cos'ho? In che senso? –

- è da quando sono tornato che ti comporti in modo… strano, non so, diverso –

- tipo? –

- beh, sei più… appiccicoso. In senso buono, ovviamente –

- ed è un male? –

- ma cosa dici? – sollevò la testa quel tanto che bastava per baciarmi sulle labbra

- è un reato che cerchi di passare più tempo possibile con il ragazzo che amo? – disse in tono provocatorio – Lo sai, da quando ho rischiato di perderti, ho capito davvero quando sei importante per me. Ho capito che meriti tutto l'affetto che posso darti, e anche di più… -

Sorrisi e con le braccia andai a cingergli la vita, costringendolo a sedersi sulle mie ginocchia. Harry appoggiò la schiena al finestrino e prese ad accarezzarmi i capelli.

- non peso troppo? –

- non importa – risposi, appoggiando la testa al suo torace – mi piace stare così –

Lo abbracciai più forte, come a sottolineare le mie parole. Alzai lo sguardo, incrociando i suoi occhi verde smeraldo che mi guardavano con amore. Sorrisi mio malgrado, perdendomi nel suo caldo abbraccio

- che cosa c'è? – Harry, divertito

- niente… è che mi piace guardarti dal basso… mi fai sentire, come... protetto –

Per un attimo un'ombra di esitazione attraversò il volto del mio amore, poi con voce tremante chiese:

- Draco… è un po' che te lo volevo chiedere… insomma, non posso più stare con questo dubbio. Tu sei felice con me? –

Harry P.O.V.

Draco mi guardò interdetto per un attimo

- Felice?? Harry, tu sei tutta la mia vita. Sono _davvero_ felice solo quando sto con te. Ti amo –

- Lo so, Draco. Non sto dubitando del tuo amore, figurati. È solo che io… sento di aver fatto degli errori. E non mi riferisco solo a quando ti ho accusato di essere un Mangiamorte. Ho proprio sbagliato approccio, nella nostra relazione… -

- Cosa vuoi dire? –

Trassi un profondo respiro, e, vincendo l'imbarazzo, risposi

- Io… sono stato un egoista, Draco, non ti ho mai dato nulla, ho solo preso tutto quello che volevo senza preoccuparmi di te… pensando che tu… non so… che ti bastasse… –

- Stare con te? – sorrise, lasciandomi di sasso

Inevitabilmente, sentii rimbombare nella testa la frase accusatoria della Morte: "_Certo, il solo fatto di poterti stare accanto avrebbe dovuto illuminare la sua vita, no? Il suo problema è che ti amava troppo..._"

- Si, ecco… esatto. Ma tu ti meriti molto di più di questo –

- Come sarebbe, non mi hai mai dato niente? Harry, tu non hai neanche idea di cosa hai fatto per me. Hai accettato il mio amore, quando per te non ero altro che uno sporco serpeverde, e so benissimo che non avevo fatto nulla per meritarmelo. Mi hai risollevato dall'abisso… – si appoggiò di nuovo alla mia spalla, continuando in un sussurro – Non sai cos'abbia significato per me vederti sorridere, e sapere che quel sorriso era per me… sentire i tuoi baci, e sapere che stavi baciando me… che il tuo cuore batteva per me… mi hai fatto dono della cosa più importante, hai ricambiato il mio amore! E questo, credimi, è molto più di quanto avrei mai osato chiederti. Molto più di quanto avrei mai _sperato_. Non sei stato egoista. Tu mi hai salvato, Harry, letteralmente. Tutto il resto non conta… mi hai concesso il tuo amore e non mi hai mai chiesto altro se non di essere ricambiato –

Un'altra frase tornò a tormentarmi: "_Non è forse vero che gli hai concesso l'_onore_ della tua gentile attenzione, solo perché ti piaceva l'idea che ti venerasse come un dio_?"

Scacciai dalla mente questi pensieri, aggrappandomi disperatamente alle parole di Draco. Lui era felice con me. "Si, ma non per merito mio" disse una vocina nella mia testa3. Già, non per merito mio. Abbracciai il mio ragazzo, giurando a me stesso che niente ci avrebbe mai più divisi, e che avrei fatto del mio meglio per trattarlo come si meritava, non come un banale… giocattolo. Era una persona, e come tale meritava rispetto. Mi amava, e quindi meritava fiducia. Ma, cosa ancora più importante, anch'io l'amavo. Ed era venuto il momento di dimostrarglielo.

Draco P.O.V.

Il fischio del treno mi svegliò di colpo. Guardai nervosamente fuori dal finestrino: il sole stava già tramontando, e tra poco saremmo arrivati alla stazione di Londra.

- ohmmioddio! Harry! Harry! – lo scossi

- hmmm, che c'è? –

- svegliati! Stiamo per arrivare –

- coosa? –

Si alzò di scatto, d'un tratto perfettamente sveglio

- diamine! Dove sono i miei vestiti? –

- qui, da qualche parte… - recuperammo dal mucchio i rispettivi abiti, vestendoci in tutta fretta

- ma che razza di idea! – sbottò Harry – dimmi tu se era il momento per… -

- Ti ricordo che l'idea è stata tua! – l'interruppi

- Non è vero! Io ti stavo solo baciando, sei tu che mi sei saltato addosso! –

- Non mi sembra che tu abbia opposto molta resistenza, no? E poi, era la nostra ultima occasione… chissà per quanti giorni non potremo vederci! –

- Già, Draco… tu cosa farai adesso? Tuo padre sa del tuo "tradimento"? –

- Temo di si… mi sa che farlo fuori sarà più difficile del previsto. Comunque ho già un posto dove andare, ma è una sorpresa. –

- Tu sei sempre pieno di sorprese… per esempio, cos'è quella cosa che dovevi dirmi da tempo? –

- Quella? Te l'ho detto, è una sorpresa! Capirai tutto alla stazione. A proposito, mi presti il tuo mantello dell'invisibilità? –

Harry P.O.V.

Scesi dal treno, tirandomi dietro il mio bagaglio. Non lo vedevo, ma sapevo che Draco era appena dietro di me, coperto dal mio mantello dell'invisibilità.

Una figura in fondo al corridoio mi fece cenno di raggiungerli; riconobbi Tonks, Lupin e i genitori di Ron.

- Ciao! – li raggiunsi in fretta, salutandoli con calore

- Hey, Harry, guarda un po' chi ha insistito per venirti a prendere? – Lupin si spostò di lato, rivelando quello che, nascosto dal suo mantello, di primo acchito non avevo visto.

Un grosso cane nero.

No, non è possibile.

Il cane mi guardò negli occhi, rivelando uno sguardo che aveva ben poco di animale.

Draco mi strinse la mano nella sua, come per darmi coraggio.

Draco. Ma certo. Chi altri avrebbe potuto?…

Allora, non stavo sognando. Era lui. Era davvero lui! Era vivo!

Con le lacrime agli occhi caddi in ginocchio e abbracciai il grosso cane, che mi leccò la faccia tutto contento.

- Sirius… Sirius! – sussurrai affondando il viso nel morbido pelo corvino

- Santo cielo Harry, neanche non lo vedessi d una vita! – scherzò Tonks

Sentii Draco tirarmi un lembo della camicia, e intuii che voleva parlarmi in privato

- I-io – balbettai, asciugandomi le lacrime – dovrei andare un attimo in bagno –

- Ma certo, Harry. Ti aspettiamo. I tuoi zii non sono ancora arrivati –

Mi fiondai nel bagno degli uomini e mi chiusi dentro, insieme a Draco. Non appena si tolse il mantello dell'invisibilità, gli saltai letteralmente al collo, mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro.

- Harry, calmati… - mi sussurrò dolcemente

- Draco… grazie… grazie! – cominciai a coprirlo di baci, ma dopo qualche istante mi fermò.

- Aspetta, Harry. Ho ancora una cosa per te. –

Si sciolse dal mio abbraccio ed estrasse dallo zainetto una piccola gabbia sigillata con la magia. Dentro c'era un topo che squittiva terrorizzato. Gli mancava un dito.

- come… dove lo hai preso? – chiesi, incredulo

- quando hanno attaccato la scuola. Avrebbe dovuto morire, ma poi ci ho ripensato, ho creduto che potesse ancora essere utile… –

- è fantastico! Sarà la prova dell'innocenza di Sirius! –

- ehm, Harry, a proposito di Sirius… lui non ricorda niente della sua morte, quindi ti chiederei di non parlargliene. –

- ma anche se venisse a saperlo, non ci crederebbe, no? Mi prenderebbe per matto, al massimo –

- non ne sono sicuro. Già morire è un discreto stress,… se tu glie lo ricordassi potrebbe recuperare a memoria, che si accavallerebbe ai suoi ricordi dello scorso anno, in cui "non è morto", capisci? Potrebbe impazzire sul serio. Cerca di non dirgli niente, per favore –

- stai tranquillo – promisi – non dirò una parola. –

Un istante dopo, le mie labbra erano sulle sue. Ci scambiammo un lungo e appassionato bacio.

- mio dio Draco, non posso pensare che non ti rivedrò fino a settembre – gli accarezzai una guancia, guardandolo negli occhi come se fosse l'ultima volta

- e allora non pensarlo, Harry – sorrise di rimando – non preoccuparti, non ti lascio solo… -

Quell'estate avrei dovuto passare un mese dai Dursley, prima di poter raggiungere Sirius e gli altri alla sede dell'Ordine. Quattro settimane senza Sirius, senza i miei amici. Due mesi senza Draco. Ma cosa ci troverà la gente, nelle vacanze?

già, è quello che mi chiedo anch'io…. allora, questo avrebbe dovuto essere l'epilogo, ma neanche a dirlo ho cambiato idea, la storia va avanti… dopo le MIE vacanze. Ciao a tutti/e    e grazie x avermi seguito!

* * *

1 Pest faceva sempre quell'effetto, più o meno come mia madre nei momenti peggiori

2 Anche se in questo caso sarebbe "Espresso DA Hogwarts", visto che stanno tornando a casa x le vacanze

3 Ma ci tengo a specificare che non è la stessa vocine che gli metteva le pulci nell'orecchio. Solo, vorrei evitare la patetica scenetta classica dell'angioletto e il diavoletto sulla spalla


	11. Capitolo 11 buone vacanze

**Capitolo 11 – Buone vacanze**

perché a differenza di me, a qualcuno piacciono NdA

avvertenza x quelli di manga.it: questo capitolo è lemon NdA

Harry P.O.V.

Odio le vacanze! Settimane, ma che dico, _mesi_ con i miei pallosissimi zii schiavisti! Senza mai vedere nessuno, con solo le lettere dei miei amici a farmi compagnia.

Era una mattina come tante. Mi alzai di malumore, mi vestii un po' a caso e scesi in cucina. Rimasi leggermente sorpreso nel notare che zia Petunia non era ai fornelli, ma alla finestra a sbirciare chissà cosa. Poi si girò verso di me e allora tutto mi fu chiaro: nei suoi occhi brillava quella particolare luce che si accende nelle vecchie zabette quando si presenta una nuova occasione di spettegolare.

- Hai visto, Venron? – chiese al marito, ignorandomi completamente

- Cosa? –

- Attività sospetta intorno al numero 5. Sai, quella vecchia casa disabitata da decenni, proprio in fronte alla nostra. –

- Oh, si. I vecchi proprietari morirono di morte violenta, se non sbaglio. Una gran brutta storia – lo zio si adombrò – pensi che venga ad abitarci qualcuno? –

- Può darsi – rispose lei – Jennison Gladd, la nostra vicina, mi ha detto in confidenza che ieri ha visto un furgone della disinfestazione… e oggi c'è un grosso camion, tipo quello dei traslochi, proprio davanti al cancello della casa. –

- E allora? – Venron scrollò le spalle

- _E allora_? – ripeté indignata la zia – Chissà che tipi saranno i nuovi vicini? –

A me francamente non me ne fregava un gran chè. Chiunque scelga di venire ad abitare qui, di sua spontanea volontà, non deve avere tutte le rotelle a posto.

Il giorno dopo mi svegliai all'alba delle undici, ma essendo domenica potevo permettermelo. Anzi, gli zii erano ben contenti di avermi fuori dai piedi per un po'. Ormai la scuola era finita da un paio di settimane e la mia "famiglia" già non ne poteva più di me. Né io di loro.

Scesi in salotto sbadigliando sonoramente per rendere nota la mia presenza.

- Potter, ma non ti vergogni ad alzarti a quest'ora? – mi rimproverò zio Venron

- Se non vi va bene, potevate svegliarmi prima! – risposi seccato

- Ci mancherebbe – zia Petunia entrò in quel momento chiudendosi la porta alle spalle – che figura ci avresti fatto fare coi nuovi vicini? –

- Sono arrivati? – chiesi, senza neanche sforzami di fingere interesse

- Si, giusto stamattina – la zia fece un sorriso compiaciuto – e vedessi che persone deliziosamente perbene… e soprattutto _normali_ – mi lanciò un'occhiata molto eloquente – quindi vedi di non farci fare figuracce con loro! –

- Perché dovrei? Neanche li ho mai visti – scrollai e spalle

- Ci hanno invitati questo pomeriggio per il tè. Hanno insistito per farsi presentare tutta la famiglia. – spiegò lo zio – Petunia ci tiene molto, e dal momento che non possiamo lasciarti qui, vedi almeno di comportarti bene. Niente _fatti strani_, capito? –

- Capito – annuii – ma devo proprio venire anch'io? – l'idea di schiantare un'ora e mezza della mia vita in un salottino da tè in mezzo a vecchi barbogia non mi sorrideva per niente

- Devi, si, perché dal momento che vivranno qui, prima o poi si accorgeranno della tua esistenza, e noi dovremo spiegare perché oggi non ti abbiamo presentato. O, se preferisci, possiamo chiuderti agli arresti domiciliari per tutta l'estate –

- No… va bene, ci vengo! – borbottai

Quel pomeriggio, tutti in tiro per la "grande occasione", varcammo il cancello del numero 5. Il giardino, un tempo pieno di erbacce, era adesso completamente rimesso a posto; vi avevano piantato fiori freschi e giovani alberi, e il sentiero era per la prima volta ben definito e acciottolato. Avevano perfino sostituito il vecchio cancello, prima tutto rovinato, arrugginito e contorto, su cui da sempre i bambini di Privet Drive si arrampicavano. Le decine di palloni che con gli anni si erano accumulati nella ex-giungla che era quel parco, erano adesso disposti con ordine accanto al muretto esterno, in attesa che i rispettivi proprietari li reclamassero.

- Hanno proprio fatto le cose per bene – si compiacque zio Venron, fissato com'era per i lavori accurati e completi

Erano le quattro e mezza spaccate quando suonammo il campanello. Sentii dei passi veloci e leggeri scendere le scale, e quando la porta davanti a noi si spalancò, potei notare che anche l'interno della casa aveva subito un cambiamento radicale. Ma al momento non me ne fregava niente.

La persona che ci aveva aperto aveva assorbito completamente la mia attenzione.

Capelli biondi. Occhi d'argento. Un sorriso splendido.

- Draco! – esclamai meravigliato. Ero felicissimo di vederlo, gli sarei saltato al collo e l'avrei coperto di baci…

Zio Venron mi guardò malissimo, Dudley mi squadrò perplesso, la zia mi ignorò magistralmente.

Draco sorrise, ma era un sorriso cordiale, di circostanza.

- si, esatto – annuì – lo hai letto sulla targhetta, vero? – accennò alla targa dorata sulla porta, che recava la scritta "Draco & Myrcenia"

- beh… - decisi di stare al gioco, realizzando un po' in ritardo che non dovevo far capire che lo conoscevo - …ho immaginato che non potessi essere Myrcenia –

Sorrise di nuovo

- già, infatti. Mia sorella è di là che ci aspetta. Fra un attimo faremo le presentazioni… -

Ci condusse attraverso il lungo corridoio imbiancato di fresco. Nonostante le finestre aperte sul giardino, l'odore della vernice aleggiava ancora nell'aria. Ignorando le porte laterali, che immaginai essere la cucina e il bagno, bussò all'ultima porta, più grande, in legno antico.

- Mercy? È tutto a posto, sorellina? –

- Si, entrate pure – ci invitò una voce femminile al di là della porta.

Draco spalancò l'uscio, non senza un certo sforzo.

- mi dispiace – ansimò – ma non abbiamo avuto tempo di oliare i cardini. Siamo appena arrivati… -

- oh, ma è naturale – intervenne zio Venron, in tono conciliante. – è già strabiliante quello che siete riusciti a fare, in questo poco tempo –

- oh… non è merito nostro – rispose il biondo con modestia – una buona compagnia di traslochi può fare… miracoli. –

Io non li ascoltavo nemmeno. Ero troppo felice di rivedere Draco, tanto da temere che fosse tutto solo un bel sogno.

Mercy ci accolse con un caloroso sorriso, finendo di sistemare una leggera tovaglia sul tavolo circolare. Draco ce la presentò come sua sorella minore (benché fosse più vecchia di lui di diversi secoli), e lo zio a sua volta presentò Petunia, Dudley e me, lanciandomi un'occhiata d'avvertimento mentre si soffermava sul mio nome. Ci sedemmo intorno al tavolo per continuare la conversazione. Io mi sedetti alla destra di Draco, e ne approfittai per poggiargli una mano sulla coscia, sotto la lunga tovaglia. Lui strinse la mia mano e continuò a parlare con tono più naturale possibile.

- Ma voi ragazzi non siete un po' troppo giovani per vivere da soli? Dove sono i vostri genitori? –

Chiese la zia con tono preoccupato, lanciando un'occhiata furtiva a Mercy che stava andando in cucina a prendere il bricco del tè e il servizio di tazzine. Draco sorrise alla sua domanda e replicò con calma

- La casa è stata acquistata da loro, ma al momento non possono raggiungerci per impegni di lavoro. Ci hanno mandati qui per supervisionare i lavori di ristrutturazione, e perché erano dell'idea che potesse essere istruttivo passare del tempo da soli… per imparare a cavarcela. –

- Oh, ma che idea carina! – squittì deliziata la zia

In quel momento Mercy tornò con un vassoio stracolmo di piattini e tazzine, con una teiera fumante e pasticcini. Dudley si offrì di aiutarla a servire il tè, mentre gli zii sorridevano compiaciuti. La cosa mi puzzava. Non avevo mai visto Dudley comportarsi gentilmente.

Ma al momento non mi soffermai a pensarci; invece, approfittai della distrazione degli zii per divincolare la mia mano dalla stretta di Draco e risalire la sua coscia fino ad accarezzare il suo sesso da sopra i jeans. Lui trattenne violentemente il respiro, suo malgrado.

- cosa c'è? – chiese zio Venron, girandosi verso il ragazzo

- niente… - non finì la frase, tirò fuori dalla tasca un fazzoletto, si girò di spalle interrompendo il nostro contatto e starnutì in modo molto convincente

Sorrisi pensando a quant'era bravo a dissimulare le situazioni imbarazzanti, come poco prima quando avevo dato segno di riconoscerlo.

- beh, voi due dovete essere davvero in gamba per vivere qui da soli – continuò la zia, non so se per fare conversazione o per ficcare il naso

- grazie, signora – sorrise Draco, fingendo imbarazzo

- Lo penso davvero. – rincarò lei – Penso che siate due persone straordinarie, con delle grandi doti –

- beh, io vedo la gente morta – intervenne Mercy, non riuscendo a trattenersi

un silenzio pesante regnò per qualche secondo, poi Draco fece una faccia imbarazzatissima

- dovete scusare mia sorella… - cominciò – lei adora fare stupide citazioni di film ba… banali – corresse all'ultimo momento la parola "babbani"

- "Sesto senso" non mi sembra un film banale – azzardò Dudley

- oh, ma per favore – Draco fece un vago cenno con la mano – tutte quelle sciocchezze sul soprannaturale! Personalmente non credo a quelle cose e quindi non mi spaventano affatto. –

Gli zii fecero un tale sorriso a quelle parole, che gli si leggeva in faccia che avrebbero perdonato qualsiasi leggera stranezza ad un ragazzo così intelligente e razionale.

- no, neanche a me spaventano – Mercy fece un sorriso furbetto – mio fratello si arrabbia tantissimo quando dico certe cose. È pressoché l'unico motivo per cui lo faccio. –

Finito il tè si offrirono di mostrarci la casa, scusandosi di nuovo perché era ancora un po' in disordine. Draco ci aprì galantemente la porta, rimanendo in coda alla fila e facendo cenno agli zii e a Dudley di passare. Io ero l'ultimo prima di lui, e ne approfittò per palparmi il sedere mentre passavo.

- così impari a tenere le mani a posto – mi sussurrò malizioso

- beh, mi sembravi contento di vedermi –

- per quale altro motivo sarei qui? Nessuno con tutte le rotelle a posto verrebbe ad abitare qui di sua spontanea volontà – sibilò al mio orecchio, provocandomi un attacco di silenziose risate

Ci affrettammo a raggiungere gli altri, che erano solo pochi metri avanti a noi. La zia stava ispezionando la cucina con occhio di falco, attenta a cogliere anche la più piccola imperfezione.

Accanto alle scale che salivano al piano di sopra, presumibilmente alle camere da letto, notai che ce n'erano delle altre che scendevano al seminterrato.

- Cosa c'è lì sotto? – chiese mio cugino

- Oh, beh… veramente non ci siamo ancora andati, ma credo sia solo una vecchia cantina polverosa. – spiegò Mercy, e alla parola "polverosa" gli zii persero immediatamente ogni interesse

- Myrcenia… - esordì Dudley

- Chiamami pure Mercy – sorrise lei – "Myrcenia" è un po' troppo serio, non trovi? –

- È un bel nome… comunque, Mercy, se vuoi io potrei… venire ad aiutarvi, qualche volta. A rimettere a posto la casa, intendo –

- Oh! _Davvero_ lo faresti? – esclamò lei congiungendo le mani. Davvero, è un'attrice mancata.

- Ma certo… è un lavoro troppo duro per una ragazza, e da soli ci mettereste delle settimane… - si pavoneggiò, come se lui fosse la soluzione a tutti i loro problemi

Lo zio sorrideva orgoglioso, col suo tipico sguardo "che ragazzo in gamba il mio Duddy".

- ehm… potrei aiutarvi anch'io, se credete – azzardai timidamente – Dudley ha ragione, è davvero un lavoraccio per voi due soli… -

Appena Draco e Mercy distolsero lo sguardo, zio Venron mi strattonò per un braccio

- ma che diavolo ti salta in mente, ragazzo? – sibil

- lascialo fare, Venron – s'inserì la zia – ricordati che non può fare… "quella cosa" durante le vacanze. E poi magari gli farà bene, frequentare delle persone così a modo. –

Lo zio grugnì qualcosa che assomigliava a una risposta affermativa.

Più tardi, tornando a casa, gli zii non la piantavano più di parlare di quanto erano educati e perbene i nuovi vicini. Dudley stranamente se ne stava zitto e fissava il vuoto come se camminasse nelle nuvole. Quando arrivammo davanti alla sua camera, stavo per tirare dritto ma lui mi trattenne per un braccio.

- ehi, Potter, che diavolo credevi di fare? – ecco, era tornato ad essere il solito idiota prepotente

- eh? Che stai dicendo? –

- perché ti sei offerto di aiutarli? Pensi di poter fare colpo su di lei? – alzò i pugni minacciosamente, rosso dalla rabbia

- cosa? Ma che dici?! L'ho fatto solo per gentilezza!… No… - realizzai in un attimo il vero significato delle sue parole – non dirmi che… lei _ti piace_?? –

- beh, e allora? – rispose imbarazzato – non dirmi che non hai notato quant'è…wow… e poi… è così…– sospirò, incapace di trovare una definizione migliore

- non è il mio tipo – scrollai le spalle – e poi, quante possibilità avrei contro di te? – chiesi con malcelato sarcasmo

- nessuna, perché se ci provi ti spacco il muso! – tornò alla carica

- guarda che stavo scherzando… e poi te l'ho detto, non fa per me –

- già, tu preferivi lui – sibilò malignamente

Mi sentii un groppo in gola

- cos… cosa? – balbettai stralunato. Poi mi resi conto che molto probabilmente stava scherzando, e che lo aveva detto solo per farmi arrabbiare. E se non mi fossi arrabbiato, avrebbe cominciato a sospettare… veramente. – Non dire cazzate, Dudley! Meglio che me ne vada in camera mia, così non sarò più costretto a vedere la tua faccia da culo! – gli urlai in faccia

- Ripetilo se hai il coraggio!! – gridò anche lui alzando i pugni

- oh-oh, Duddyino che paura! –

Da sotto ci arrivò la voce di zia Petunia:

- Dudley! Potter! Non gridate così, cosa penseranno i vicini?? –

Io e mio cugino continuammo a guardarci in cagnesco ancora un paio di secondi, ma in silenzio. Poi lui fece una smorfia e ribadì:

- comunque ti ho avvertito, Potter… alla larga da lei! –

Draco P.O.V.

- Non capisco proprio perché hai voluto trascinarmi in questo posto… - si stava lamentando Mercy, come al solito

- Hey, io non ti ho _trascinato_ da nessuna parte, ok? Ti ho solo detto che volevo venire a stare qui per un po', sei tu che hai voluto seguirmi a tutti i costi –

- Solo per tenerti d'occhio. –

- Non sono più un bambino, sai? So badare a me stesso, fare le mie scelte, eccetera… -

- Fra le tue "scelte" è compreso anche Potter? –

- Una volta lo chiamavi per nome – le feci notare

Si accasciò sul divano, d'un tratto sembrava più "vecchia dentro", dei suoi 1015 anni.

- Draco, devi capire una cosa… non è che non voglia bene a Harry, ma il modo in cui si è comportato con te è davvero… -

- Smettila! – battei una mano sul tavolo, frustrato – quante volte dobbiamo parlarne? Me l'hai già detto decine di volte, e sai come la penso –

- Non puoi negare l'evidenza, Draco –

- E va bene, ammettendo che tu non abbia tutti i torti… ormai è acqua passata, Harry è abbastanza intelligente da imparare dai propri errori, non credi? –

- Oh, si. Certo. – sembrava che morisse dalla voglia di aggiungere qualcosa. E infatti aggiunse, in tono saputo – Sempre che _voglia_ farlo –

- Perché non dovrebbe volerlo? Lui mi ama, Mercy. Sono certo che non vuole vedermi soffrire. –

- Lui non ti ama, Draco. Forse hai ragione, non vuole vederti soffrire… il fatto è che lui _non lo vede_, quando soffri. Non se ne accorge, e questo perché ti presta poca attenzione… quanto basta per una notte, se vogliamo essere schietti – aggiunse con durezza.

- Come ti permetti! – urlai – Noi ci amiamo, non capisci… -

- Errore, _tu_ lo ami. E lo vizi troppo. Gli permetti di trattarti come vuole, gli perdoni tutto… lui non si rende conto, se ti fa soffrire, finché qualcuno non glie lo dice. Perché dovrebbe sforzarsi di cambiare, se a te va bene così? –

- E allora cosa dovrei fare? Farglielo pesare? Fargli una scenata, magari? Io non voglio creargli ulteriori problemi… quel ragazzo ne ha già fin troppi di suoi, a cui pensare. Se ha bisogno di me, gli starò accanto. –

- Commovente. E quanto tempo credi che passerà, prima che si stanchi di te? –

Quelle parole, pronunciate in tono così leggero, come se fossero una verità assoluta, mi ferirono profondamente.

- non lo farà… lui mi ama… e comunque, se volesse lasciarmi, che sia lui a farlo. Io non lo farei mai… non voglio che soffra. Non posso abbandonarlo. –

- già, tu non vorresti mai privarlo del suo giocattolo prima del tempo, vero? Preferisci aspettare che ti usi del tutto. – replicò con fredda amarezza

Per un attimo ci fissammo negli occhi, come sfidandoci a vicenda. Poi senza distogliere lo sguardo, ribadii:

- Finché vuole stare con me, staremo insieme. E dal momento che lui mi _ama_… -

- Lui _non_ ti ama! Ti farà soffrire e basta, lo capisci? –

- Come puoi dire questo?! Pretendi di conoscerlo meglio di me? –

- No, non pretendo tanto… Ma tu lo ami, Draco, e questo ti impedisce di giudicarlo obiettivamente1 –

- Non intendo giudicarlo, Mercy. Chi sono io per giudicare qualcuno? –

- Non intendo "giudicarlo", solo tu ti ostini a negare la realtà… pensaci, Draco. Quando ha pensato che tu lo stessi ingannando… -

- È acqua passata, Mercy! Lo vuoi capire? –

- Lo so. Ma ascoltami un attimo, va bene?; se fosse successo a te, di credere che lui ti stesse solo prendendo in giro per poi tradirti, cosa avresti fatto? –

- Io… non lo so… sarebbe stato _troppo_ per poter fare qualcosa… non l'avrei sopportato… mi si sarebbe spezzato il cuore. Non penso che avrei trovato la forza di andare avanti. –

- Già, infatti. Di solito è così che si reagisce quando si è innamorati. E _lui_ cos'ha fatto invece? Hai bisogno che te lo ricordi? – fece una breve pausa, poi riprese in tono triste – Ha pensato solo a come punirti, Draco… ci ha messo un attimo a cancellare tutto "l'amore" che provava per te, non si è fermato davanti alle tue suppliche e al tuo dolore, pur di farti scontare una colpa che non avevi… mentre se si fosse fidato di te avrebbe provato a parlarti… se avesse tenuto davvero a te, al tuo amore, avrebbe cercato di capire se eri davvero colpevole. Il suo problema è che gli piace troppo compiangersi, gli piace affondare nell'autocommiserazione. E pretende di elevarsi al di sopra degli altri, di giudicare, di decidere per la vita altrui… Lui ama molto di più se stesso di quanto non ami te. –

- Non dire così, sei ingiusta… lui non aveva smesso di amarmi, solo, lo sai com'è fatto… per anni è stato il bersaglio preferito di Voldemort, chiunque al suo posto avrebbe imparato a non fidarsi tanto facilmente. E poi, non è colpa sua se ha la "sindrome del giustiziere". – conclusi, per smorzare un po' la tensione

- Ah, allora lo ammetti? –

- Si, ma lo amo lo stesso, anche con tutte le sue psicopatologie. – sorrisi – Ha bisogno di me, Mercy. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli resti accanto. –

- Va bene, Draco – sospirò – fa come credi. Ma non dire che non ti avevo avvertito. –

Harry P.O.V.

Il giorno dopo, tenendo fede alla nostra promessa eravamo andati a casa di Draco a dare una mano. Dudley e Mercy stavano sistemando la soffitta, io e Draco ci eravamo imbarcati nell'impresa suicida di mettere a posto il seminterrato. Credevo che Draco ci tenesse la roba di scuola, invece non aveva mentito, il giorno prima: era davvero uno stanzone impolverato e pieno di ragnatele.

- ehi, guarda, c'è una porta lì – indicai una porticina seminascosta sulla parete in fondo

- si, è vero. Vediamo cosa c'è – Draco la aprì, in un cigolio sinistro.

Era solo un'altra stanza, con solo un tavolo coperto da un telo per evitare che prendesse polvere. Draco tirò via il telo, scoprendo che non era una normale scrivania, ma un tavolo da biliardo, con tanto di stecche e palline in un cassetto laterale.

- che dici, facciamo una partita? – propose

- ma dai, ti sembra il momento? –

- perché no? Abbiamo lavorato finora –

Così dispose le palline a triangolo, lasciandomi il primo colpo. Buttai subito la bianca in buca.

- non sei troppo bravo, eh? La bianca serve solo per colpire le altre. Se invece si manda la nera in buca prima di aver finito le proprie palline, si perde. Senza possibilità di appello. –

- Oh, questo non lo sapevo. E comunque è stato solo un colpo sfortunato. – mi giustificai

Infatti poco dopo ci presi la mano, ma lui era nettamente più bravo di me. A Draco mancavano solo tre palline da imbucare, a me cinque. Stava per tirare, chino sul tavolo, quando gli diedi uno schiaffetto sul didietro, facendolo sbagliare clamorosamente

- questo è sleale! –

- scusa, non ho saputo resistere. E poi, un vero campione non si lascia distrarre da queste piccolezze – lo provocai

- al contrario, un vero campione ha bisogno di concentrarsi –

- ti credi davvero tanto bravo? –

- rendiamo la cosa più interessante – mi sfidò – chi vince, conquista il diritto di stare sopra –

Capii subito a cosa alludeva. Deglutii nervosamente, ma non mi andava di dargliela vinta

- ci sto. E adesso guarda questo –

Colpii la bianca che rimbalzò contro una delle mie, che erano quelle rosse (essendo palline tarocche, io tenevo le rosse e lui le gialle). Finì magistralmente in buca.

Draco alzò un sopracciglio, falsamente impressionato.

- non male, ma era un colpo facile. Tocca di nuovo a te –

Stavolta non ebbi altrettanta fortuna. Mancai la buca di tanto così! Draco soffocò un ghignetto e con un colpo secco fece centro di nuovo. Ora glie ne mancavano due. Ero sempre più nervoso. Stavamo insieme da mesi, eppure ero sempre stato io la parte attiva. Non ero pronto a farmi penetrare, avevo… paura. Forse per questo, quando Draco imbucò la sua penultima palla, cominciai a sudare freddo. Toccava di nuovo a lui, ed era un colpo facile. E dopo questa, doveva solo infilare anche la nera, la numero 8.

Draco si chinò sul tavolo, pronto al tiro. Se anche avesse sbagliato, non avrei potuto imbucarne quattro prima che lui mettesse dentro la sua ultima. Ormai mi appoggiavo al bastone come se fosse una stampella, tremando per la tensione. Draco mi lanciò un'ultima occhiata furbetta, poi cambiò posizione e con un colpo ad effetto spedì la nera, seguita dalla bianca, ad imbucarsi nella fossa all'angolo.

Poi si girò verso di me e mi cinse la vita con le braccia.

- oh, che sfortuna… sembra proprio che io abbia perso – mi sussurrò sensualmente all'orecchio – e adesso, fammi vedere come sei bravo a mettermelo in buca… -

Draco P.O.V.

Salimmo le scale senza smettere un istante di baciarci. Da sopra venivano ancora i rumori di roba impolverata che cadeva e rotolava, segno che Mercy e Dudley non avevano ancora finito. Harry aprì la porta del bagno e mi spinse dentro con urgenza. Un attimo dopo eravamo di nuovo abbracciati, le mie labbra sulle sue. Per sicurezza, chiusi la porta a chiave.

- allora… siamo tutti impolverati, che ne dici di fare una doccia? – mi provoc

- dico che è un'ottima idea – cominciai a spogliarlo velocemente, baciando ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

- Draco… tu lo sapevi che io… non ero pronto, vero? – chiese in un attimo di incertezza

- Oh, si… te lo si leggeva in faccia, Harry. – gli accarezzai una guancia con il dorso della mano – E tu lo sai che non ti farei mai niente senza il tuo permesso? –

- Lo so… ma sei stato un vero bastardo a lasciarmi in ansia tutto quel tempo! –

- Hai ragione… sono proprio cattivo, dovresti sculacciarmi – scherzai

Harry prese a mordicchiarmi il lobo di un orecchio, sussurrando

- ci penserò, Draco… ora vieni qui! –

infilò le mani sotto la mia camicia, accarezzandomi il petto. Cominciai a slacciarmi i bottoni, fino a rimanere a torso nudo, poi sentii le sue mani scendere alla cerniera dei jeans, che poco dopo caddero giù fino ai piedi. Li calciai via come se fossero un inutile straccio. Anche lui si spogliò in un attimo, rivelando la sua eccitazione. Cominciò a giocherellare con l'elastico dei miei boxer, mentre io prendevo in mano il suo sesso e lo accarezzavo lentamente… Poi Harry mi abbassò i boxer di scatto, si liberò dalla mia presa e senza preavviso cadde in ginocchio davanti a me, accogliendo la mia virilità nella sua bocca. Non mi aspettavo una mossa così avventata, e cominciai a gemere in modo incontrollato sentendo la sua lingua accarezzarmi sensualmente…

- oh, Harry! Adoro quando lo fai! – sussurrai con voce spezzata.

Il ragazzo sorrise e continuò la sua opera, facendomi sussultare di piacere.

Dopo poco esplosi nella sua bocca, appagato ma ancora desideroso di lui…

Allungai una mano e girai la manovella della doccia, dalla quale scaturì un fiotto di acqua calda. Harry mi spinse dentro senza tanti complimenti e riprendemmo a baciarci, accarezzandoci in tutto il corpo…

Toc toc

Ed ecco che, inevitabilmente, qualche rompipalle bussò alla porta

- Draco? Sei lì dentro? – riconobbi la voce di Mercy

- Ehm… si, sono qui! – gridai per sovrastare il rumore dell'acqua

- Sai dov'è Harry? –

- Lui è… ehm… - Harry mi baciò la base del collo, strappandomi quasi un gemito di piacere – è fuori! –

- È uscito? Ma piove! Si bagnerà tutto! –

Guardai Harry, che sorrideva malizioso. L'acqua calda cadeva sulle sue spalle e lungo il suo splendido corpo, scivolando a rivoli tra i muscoli del suo petto, scolpiti da ore di allenamento a Quidditch. Rimasi per un istante incantato a fissarlo, poi ripresi il filo del discorso.

- Di sicuro! Sarà già fradicio… ma cosa ti devo dire? – gridai in risposta

- Vabbè… avvertimi, quando torna. –

Sentii i suoi passi allontanarsi lungo il corridoio.

- Allora… - sussurrai – non avevamo lasciato un discorso in sospeso? –

Harry sorrise dolcemente e mi baciò sulle labbra.

- Ma certo. Dov'eravamo rimasti? – chiese malizioso, prima di baciarmi di nuovo, accarezzandomi il petto con la punta delle dita

Mi strinse in un abbraccio possessivo, cingendomi la vita con le braccia. Poi scese ad accarezzarmi i glutei, mentre le nostre virilità si sfioravano, e le nostre lingue giocavano in un duello senza fine.

- Ti amo, Harry – gli sussurrai sulle labbra, completamente inebriato dalla sua bellezza e dal suo profumo

- Anch'io ti amo, Draco – sorrise dolcemente – perché me lo dici sempre? Hai paura che me ne dimentichi? –

Mi baciò con trasporto, e la mia risposta non si fece attendere

- Non dire sciocchezze… è che ogni volta mi sorprendo di quanto ti amo… e vorrei gridarlo al mondo, ma non riesco a esprimere a parole il sentimento che provo per te. –

- Allora non farlo… - sussurrò malizioso.

Harry aveva ragione. Il tempo delle parole era finito.

Mi fece girare e mi abbracciò da dietro, baciandomi sensualmente la base del collo. Sentivo la punta del suo sesso sfiorare le mie natiche, e capii che si tratteneva a stento. Sorridendo malizioso, cominciai a strusciarmi contro di lui, invitante. Riuscii a strappargli un sospiro

- D-Draco… se fai così… impazzirò –

"Stai tranquillo amore… tra poco potrai soddisfarti…"

Aprii le gambe, permettendogli finalmente di penetrarmi, con un colpo deciso. Adoro quando lo fa; adoro sentire le sue spinte passionali che mi regalano ondate di puro piacere. Adoro quando si lascia andare completamente al desiderio, e mi possiede con la fiera potenza di un leone, sfiorando quasi la soglia del dolore… ma lui sa sempre quando fermarsi, per non farmi male. Conosce il mio corpo quasi meglio di me stesso. Mi sentivo pieno, completo, ogni volta che affondava dentro di me.

Reclinai la testa all'indietro gemendo e sospirando, e presi a mordicchiargli sensualmente il lobo dell'orecchio.

Da quanto tempo non lo sentivo dentro di me?… troppo… e ora volevo godermi ogni istante del nostro amplesso. Harry probabilmente pensava la stessa cosa, perché cominciò ad aumentare l'intensità delle spinte, andando sempre più a fondo, facendomi quasi impazzire di piacere. Aprii gli occhi, per fissarmi nella mente l'immagine di quello splendido ragazzo, con cui stavo dividendo un piacere tanto intimo. Anzi, è più esatto dire che entrambi donavamo piacere all'altro, ricevendone a nostra volta, completandoci a vicenda.

- si… ti prego… di più! – riuscii a sussurrare, riprendendo fiato

Harry non si fece pregare, spingendosi più a fondo possibile, mentre con la mano destra scese ad accarezzare la mia debolezza, che si accese ancora di più a quel contatto inatteso, per poi stringerla nel pugno e cominciare a pomparla lentamente. È un amante formidabile, fa sempre di tutto per darmi più piacere possibile… quanto lo amo! Avrei voluto che potesse restare dentro di me per sempre, che potesse penetrarmi fino a saturare ogni centimetro del mio corpo, fino a diventare una cosa sola con me…

Intanto la sua mano continuava la sua lenta, dolcissima tortura sul mio sesso, eccitandomi sempre di più e alimentando la fiamma della passione, mentre dall'altra parte soddisfava la mia voglia con spinte sempre più decise. Cominciai a premere indietro per andare incontro ai suoi colpi, cosa che parve apprezzare molto.

- di più… ancora! –

Mi poggiò la mano sinistra sulla schiena e mi spinse leggermente, costringendomi a piegarmi in avanti. Accelerò il ritmo, seppellendo il suo sesso nel mio stretto passaggio. Il mio cuore stava per esplodere, tanto batteva forte. All'improvviso, un piacere così intenso da sopraffarmi. Venni nella mano di Harry, con un grido soffocato. Anche lui, dopo un paio di spinte, esplose dentro di me con un ultimo gemito.

Mi girai per abbracciarlo, poggiando la testa alla sua spalla. A volte, quando ci penso, mi sembra ancora impossibile tanta fortuna; il ragazzo che amo mi ricambia… cosa potrei chiedere di più dalla vita?

Lo baciai a fior di labbra

- ti amo – sussurrai, stringendolo contro il mio petto e naufragando nel suo sguardo di smeraldo

- ancora? – sorrise – non finisci mai di dirmelo – mi passò distrattamente una mano nei capelli, mentre con l'altra mi teneva premuto a se

- mi sei mancato tanto – mi giustificai – saranno mesi che non ci vedevamo! –

- solo tre settimane, Draco. Cioè, "solo" per modo di dire. Anche tu mi sei mancato tantissimo –

Chiusi l'acqua, rabbrividendo per lo sbalzo di temperatura. Un minuto dopo ci eravamo asciugati e rivestiti. Dieci minuti dopo, Harry era uscito dalla finestra del piano terra ed era rientrato dalla porta principale, bagnato per la pioggia. Io scesi tranquillamente dalle scale. Mercy e il Dursley erano in soggiorno, lui pallido come un cencio, lei stranamente di buon umore. Il motivo era chiaro: uno splendido gufo reale era tranquillamente appollaiato sulla sponda di una sedia, con tanto di busta legata a una zampa. La lettera era per Harry Potter.

* * *

1 Dove ho già sentito questa frase…? Forse a cap. 5? 


	12. Capitolo 12 Mica pensare che filasse tu...

Capitolo.. capitolo? 12? Eh, l'arteriosclerosi che avanza…

**Capitolo 12 – Mica pensare che filasse tutto liscio?**

Harry P.O.V.

Mercy mi rivolse un sorriso entusiastico

- che forza! Ih ih ma guarda, hai ammaestrato un gufo per portarti le lettere! – ridacchiò, sollevando un'ala del gufo e studiandolo come se non ne avesse mai visto uno.

- Oh… ehm… non è mio, è di un mio amico, che lo ha addestrato apposta… io e lui comunichiamo cos�, per… ehm… per risparmiare sui francobolli – inventai

Certo che le mie scuse fanno davvero pena. Ma al momento non mi veniva in mente nient'altro.

Presi la lettera con circospezione, come se fosse una bomba sul punto di esplodere. Veniva dal Ministero della Magia. L'aprii con mani tremanti.

Non osavo leggerla perché temevo fossero brutte notizie, come sempre quando c'è di mezzo il Ministero. Ricordo di essere stato infinitamente grato del fatto che Draco fosse l� con me, che qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, lui mi avrebbe sostenuto… per un istante incrociai il suo sguardo, e con un impercettibile cenno della testa mi invitò a leggere la lettera;

_Signor Harry Potter,_

_In considerazione dei nuovi sviluppi, la invitiamo a presentarsi il giorno 10 agosto, alle 15.30 al Ministero per deporre la sua testimonianza in merito al caso Black. La sua presenza è pressoché indispensabile. Le raccomandiamo estrema puntualità._

_Cordiali saluti,_

_Cornelius Caramell, Ministro della Magia,_

_Ordine di Merlino, Primo Grado_

_ecc.ecc._

Sentii il mondo crollarmi addosso. Il "caso Black"? Stavano processando Sirius? E perché io non ne sapevo niente? Perché Ron ed Hermione non l'avevano scritto nelle loro lettere? Maledii i Dursley che non mi permettevano di avere contatti con il mondo magico, né di ricevere la Gazzetta del Profeta.

Draco mi poggiò una mano sulla spalla

- qualcosa non va? – chiese con cortesia, come sempre quando eravamo in pubblico e non poteva dimostrare i suoi sentimenti. Eppure, mai come in quel momento, avrei voluto che mi abbracciasse.

- N-no, niente… è solo che questo mio amico non… non sta tanto bene – inventai

- Ehm… io… vado di là a fare… ehm… ho lasciato i biscotti nel forno – improvvisò Mercy – Duddy, vieni con me? – gli fece sensualmente l'occhiolino

Dudley, scemo com'era, pensò che lei volesse stare sola con lui e si affrettò a seguirla. Mi appuntai mentalmente di ringraziarla, più tardi; non molte ragazze avrebbero avuto il fegato di fare delle avances a Dudley per lasciarmi un po' da solo con Draco. Appena la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, mi gettai tra le braccia del mio amore.

Draco P.O.V.

Mentre Harry leggeva la lettera, lo vidi impallidire come un fantasma. Alzò gli occhi dalla carta e cercò il mio sguardo, febbrilmente; capii l'antifona e mi avvicinai a lui, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla amichevolmente, per fargli capire che io c'ero e ci sarei sempre stato a sostenerlo. Dio, come avrei voluto fare di più… aveva un'aria cos� ferita, che avrei voluto abbracciarlo e tenerlo stretto al mio cuore finché non fosse stato di nuovo felice… Ma non potevamo davanti al cugino di Harry, come al solito, perché il nostro amore è proibito, contro natura… tzk, cosa ci sia di "contro natura" nell'amore non lo capirò mai… Lo amo punto e basta. E detesto vederlo soffrire.

- qualcosa non va? – chiesi cercando di trasmettergli tutto l'affetto possibile da quel fugace contatto

- N-no, niente… è solo che questo mio amico non… non sta tanto bene – rispose, non troppo convinto

Mercy usc� con una scusa e si portò via il grassone, cos� da lasciare campo libero a me e a Harry. L'eco dei loro passi non era ancora svanito che Harry si gettò tra le mie braccia in cerca di conforto.

- è Sirius… - spiegò con voce spenta – lo stanno processando…oh, Draco… ce la farà? – si sciolse dal mio abbraccio e mi guardò negli occhi, con estrema serietà

- ma certo che ce la farà, amore – risposi per rassicurarlo, ma in fondo neanch'io ero molto convinto. Il caso Black era una vera incognita: avrebbero riconosciuto la sua innocenza? Sperai ardentemente di si. – Dimentichi una cosa fondamentale, Harry: Sirius _è_ innocente. E abbiamo Minus. Vedrai che a verità verrà a galla. E poi, ci sei tu… testimonierai a suo favore… -

- non so se Caramell mi crederà – rispose sconsolato

- non dire sciocchezze – lo rimbrottai bonariamente – la tua credibilità è risalita alle stelle dopo quello che è successo all'Ufficio Misteri –

- Sarà… ma io ho paura, Draco. –

"Saresti uno sciocco a non averne" pensai, ma ribadii che sarebbe andato tutto bene. In realtà, niente si poteva dare per scontato; avremmo saputo il verdetto solo il giorno del processo.

Harry POV

Quella sera ricevetti un'altra lettera. Era di Hermione e Ron.

_Harry, ti stiamo scrivendo di nascosto. Ci hanno proibito di dirtelo e non so perché. Sirius è sotto processo! Probabilmente ti chiameranno a testimoniare, non preoccuparti, lo assolveranno per forza! Anche noi testimonieremo, e anche Silente, fidati che andrà tutto bene! I primi di agosto verranno a prenderti per portarti alla sede dell'Ordine. _

_Ricordati di fare i compiti questo da parte di Hermione_

_Ron_

_Hermione_

_PS: Ginny ti saluta_

Tre firme scarabocchiate chiudevano la lettera. Si notava che era scritta in fretta: non mi avevano neanche chiesto come stavo, e la busta era affrancata col magi-scotch. Come se non bastasse, era stata affidata ad Errol, che di sicuro si era perso. Sono certo che i miei amici avessero voluto avvertirmi per tempo… ma la lettera aveva un'aria un po' _vissuta_, come se fosse stata bagnata dalla pioggia e poi asciugata. Decine di volte.

A proposito di pioggia; non accennava a smettere, pioveva ormai da ore, cos� forte che riuscivo a stento a vedere la casa di fronte. Inconsciamente, cercai con lo sguardo la finestra della camera di Draco, ma non ricordavo quale fosse.

Quei giorni furono tremendi. Continuavo a vivere nell'ansia del processo, e il fatto di non ricevere notizie da nessuno mi logorava i nervi. Sarei impazzito di sicuro se non avessi avuto Draco al mio fianco. Faceva di tutto per distrarmi e per farmi sentire meglio.

Avevamo legato cos� bene con i "vicini di casa" che per il compleanno di Dudley, il 23 luglio, i Dursley organizzarono un pigiama party e invitarono anche Draco e Mercy, oltre a tutti gli amici deficienti di mio cugino. Mi fu perfino permesso di partecipare, per paura che combinassi qualcosa di "strano" per ripicca. Armati di sandwich, coca cola, patatine e torce elettriche, ci barricammo in camera di Dudley. Mercy era l'unica ragazza, ma questo non sembrava metterla a disagio.

Mio cugino e i suoi amici si scambiarono spacconate ridendo con aria ebete, e ingozzandosi fino alla nausea. Abbiamo guardato la tele un paio d'ore (film horror alle undici di sera; che tristezza. Queste cose vanno fatte alle tre di notte, quando si è troppo abbioccati per capire qualcosa) e alla fine, abbiamo spento tutte le luci e al lume delle torce abbiamo giocato alla bottiglia; cioè, era sempre Mercy e far girare la bottiglia e a baciare chi capitava. Il mio ragazzo fu esonerato in quanto fratello di lei, e io fui esonerato a forza da Dudley. Ma sapendo con esattezza chi lei fosse, devo dire che non ero cos� ansioso di baciarla.

Io credo che quella ragazza manchi del senso dell'orrido, o che abbia molto coraggio. Quando alla fine furono tutti nei sacchi a pelo a russare (e ci assicurammo con meticolosità che cos� fosse) io e Draco sgusciammo di nascosto in camera mia.

Il mio ragazzo mi passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e mi baciò sulla guancia.

- C'è qualcosa che non va, eh? – mi fece sedere sul letto e cominciò a farmi un massaggio rilassante

- Sono nervoso per il processo di Sirius – ammisi

- Che, sei preoccupato? Ma sei fuori? Avrai l'occasione di offendere spudoratamente Caramell e non potranno dirti niente! – esclamò entusiasta, cercando di tirarmi su il morale

- Hmm… grazie per tutto quello che fai per me – poggiai la testa alla sua spalla – amore, so quanto deve pesarti questa situazione. Non sono molto di compagnia in questi giorni. –

- Non dire cos�. Sai che se hai bisogno potrai sempre contare su di me, e mi piace starti vicino. Sarei terribilmente egoista se pretendessi di averti tutto per me, incurante dei tuoi problemi. So che hai bisogno di supporto. E poi, è a questo che servono i fidanzati, no? –

Passammo la successiva mezz'ora a parlare, abbracciati stretti. Alla fine, Draco riusc� a rassicurarmi un po'.

- c'è solo una cosa che non mi spiego – disse infine – Voldemort. Che fine ha fatto? –

- La lezione dell'altra volta deve essergli bastata – supposi

- che lezione? –

- non te l'ha detto, Mercy? –

Scosse la testa, interessato. Raccontai, trattenendo a fatica una risata

- prima arriva l� sbucando dal nulla e mi salva la vita… poi prende Voldemort per il colletto e gli dice: So dove abiti, stronzetto… -

Draco rise di cuore

- no… sul serio? e poi mi faceva tanti discorsi sulla neutralità e sull'importanza del suo lavoro… -

Ridemmo e scherzammo ancora per un po', l'inquietudine di poco prima relegata in un angolo; questa notte volevo solo godere della sua compagnia…

- Harry, hai sonno? – domandò dopo un po'

- No… avevo sonno due ore fa; adesso mi è completamente passato. –

- Già, a volte capita. Ti va di fare… qualcosa? –

- "Qualcosa" tipo? – chiesi malizioso, chinandomi a sfiorare le sue labbra

- Quanta fretta, Potter – mi rimproverò – Lascia che te lo dica… prima ci sono rimasto male che ci abbiano escluso dal gioco. – tirò fuori la bottiglia vuota che avevano usato Dudley e i suoi amici – ti va di fare un giro? –

Sorrisi entusiasta

- perché no? In fondo è molto più interessante che baciare Mercy –

Ridacchiò sottovoce

- hai ragione, ma non dirglielo mai –

ci sedemmo a terra, uno di fronte all'altro. Presi in mano la bottiglia, e con uno scatto del polso la feci girare. Draco la fermò in modo che il collo puntasse verso di lui.

- mi devi un bacio, Potter – sussurrò

Con un mezzo sorriso, mi chinai su di lui e lo baciai a fior di labbra, deludendo il mio amore che voleva di più

- beh? Cos'è 'sta roba? – esclamò, infastidito – aspetta che tocchi a me, e ti faccio vedere io come si bacia! –

Fece girare la bottiglia, che poco a poco rallentò e si fermò ad indicare il nulla alla mia destra.

- niente da fare, peccato. Tocca di nuovo a me –

- davvero? – prese la bottiglia e la girò verso di me – sei cieco per caso? Vieni qui… -

- no no no. Tu hai barato –

- no? Allora mi toccherà venire a prenderti – si sporse verso di me e mi afferrò per il bavero, ma senza violenza.

Mi tirò verso di lui e quando le nostre bocche si incontrarono, prese a succhiare e mordicchiare le mie labbra, per poi infilare la lingua tra i miei denti. La mano che poco prima era stretta intorno al colletto del mio pigiama, ora mi accarezzava la nuca con movimenti lenti e sensuali. Cominciai a rispondere a quel bacio passionale, passando una mano nei suoi capelli e cingendogli la vita con l'altra. Ci baciammo a lungo e con passione, fino quasi a soffocare. Draco mi guardava malizioso, con quel sorrisino provocante.

- Allora? Spero che tu abbia capito come voglio essere baciato, Potter. –

- Non tanto bene – mi avvicinai sensuale a lui – perché non me lo ripeti? –

Dieci minuti dopo, la situazione era completamente degenerata. Io e Draco eravamo sul mio letto, vestiti solo dei rispettivi boxer, e ci baciavamo senza ritegno; le lingue saettavano e duellavano, le mani scivolavano sul corpo dell'altro, desiderose… sentii una delle sue mani infilarsi birichina nei miei boxer e accarezzare la mia virilità, con la punta delle dita… a mia volta scesi con le mani ad afferrargli i glutei, possessivamente. Draco part� di nuovo all'attacco delle mie labbra

- impari…in fretta…Potter.. – ansimò, col fiato corto

Scivolai con due dita dentro la sua cavità, muovendomi lentamente in lui. Mi piaceva farlo stare un po' sulle spine, prima…

- d-dai Harry… di più… - sospirò, al limite della sopportazione

Mi abbassò i boxer a fatica, per la scomoda posizione, e gemette frustrato quando mi ritrassi da lui per calciare via quell'inutile indumento. Lentamente, molto lentamente, presi a sfilare anche i suoi, accarezzando ogni centimetro di pelle che sfioravo. Mi chinai a baciargli l'incavo del collo mentre con una spinta leggera ma decisa entravo in lui. Draco trattenne il respiro e inarcò la schiena, sospirando di piacere… incrociò le gambe dietro la mia vita, spingendo perché entrassi in lui con più forza. Cominciai ad affondare ritmicamente in lui… dio, era cos� caldo, accogliente… stretto… l'urgenza di farlo mio mi costrinse a velocizzare le spinte, appagato dal suo corpo perfetto e dai suoi gemiti di piacere. Il suo respiro era spezzato e irregolare… gli occhi serrati e le labbra socchiuse in una muta richiesta… era terribilmente, irresistibilmente sensuale

- Draco… - rallentai il ritmo, controllandomi a fatica

- Harry.. che.. che fai? Dai, muoviti… mi fai impazzire! –

Diedi una piccola spinta, strappandogli un altro gemito frustrato

- chiedi "per favore" – sussurrai, provocandolo

- dai..Harry..ti…ti prego… -

- mi ami, Draco? – domandai malizioso, riprendendo a spingere con rinnovato vigore

- si…si! – ansimò, in preda al piacere più intenso

Senza preavviso, con uno scatto ribaltò le nostre posizioni. Mi ritrovai straiato di schiena sul letto, con lui seduto sul mio bacino

- e adesso, come la mettiamo? – sussurrò languidamente, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra

Ero bloccato sotto il suo peso…non potevo fare niente se non subire le sue "iniziative". Cominciò a muoversi su di me, scandendo il ritmo del nostro amplesso.

- Draco… più… veloce… -

- Chiedi "per favore" – ribatté, sorridendo sornione

- Hey… - con un colpo di reni, ribaltai di nuovo le posizioni – ricordati chi comanda – sussurrai all'orecchio, prima di leccarglielo sensualmente

- Hmm.. ok, "capo", ma vedi di darti da fare… - con un colpo di bacino, mi invitò a continuare quello che avevo interrotto

Dopo poche spinte decise, Draco raggiunse l'orgasmo, sospirando il mio nome. Sentii la mia virilità stretta nella morsa di quel culetto divino, e un istante dopo anch'io toccai l'apice del piacere. Mi riversai dentro di lui, con immenso sollievo. Era stato fantastico. Draco è sempre fantastico. Feci per uscire dal suo corpo, ma mi bloccò incrociandomi le gambe dietro la vita.

- oh, non penso proprio – ansimò – resta dove sei! –

- ma dai, Draco… siamo entrambi stanchi… -

uscii da lui, strappandogli un gemito contrariato. Tirai le coperte in modo da coprirci fino alle spalle, lo abbracciai teneramente e appoggiai la testa al suo petto, ascoltando il suo cuore che ancora batteva forte. Draco andò a cingermi la vita con un braccio, accarezzandomi i capelli con l'altra mano. Si addormentò quasi subito, e anch'io, poco dopo, cedetti al sonno, cullato dal suo calore e dal suono rassicurante del suo respiro.

Mercy P.O.V.

Purtroppo, a differenza di Draco ed Harry, non ero in vacanza. Quella notte, mi allontanai per compiere il mio triste dovere. Un tempo non l'avrei definito "triste", ma solo "dovere". La vicinanza di Draco stava risvegliando la mia parte umana più di quanto potessi permettermi.

Al mio ritorno, notai che Draco e Harry non erano più in camera. Notai anche un'altra cosa; Dudley era sveglio. Merda.

Mi vide nel mio lungo mantello nero (grazie al cielo non avevo portato con me la falce) e impallid�, tremando come un bambino. Non ha cacciato un urlo solo perché era troppo spaventato per pensarci. Con il sorriso più spontaneo che mi riusc�, mi tolsi il mantello, rivelando la mia cascata di riccioli biondi e il pigiama con gli orsacchiotti blu.

- M-Mercy? – balbettò

- Si? Che c'è, Dud? – chiesi innocentemente, sedendomi al suo fianco

- Che ci facevi, conciata in quel modo? –

- Oh, quella è la mia..mantella per la pioggia – inventai, dopo una brevissima esitazione – mi sono ricordata di aver lasciato la luce del bagno accesa, a casa mia, e cos� mi sono precipitata, se no poi ci arriva una bolletta milionaria e… -

- Ah…- sospirò di sollievo – mi hai fatto quasi paura, sai? –

- Cosa, per il mio look? Lo sai che sono patita di film horror. Ma le babbucce rosa con le orecchie da coniglio rovinano un po' l'effetto, temo. –

- Già, io… hm, non mi hai fatto paura, comunque – ripreso il controllo di sé stesso, tornò ad atteggiarsi a bulletto – ehi, ma dov'è tuo fratello? – guardandosi in giro, si era accorto che Draco non c'era

- Ah, lui… l'ho visto andare in bagno, un attimo fa. –

Tornò a guardarsi intorno. Presto si sarebbe accorto che anche Harry era sparito, e sarebbe stato più difficile trovare una scusa. Decisi di giocare d'anticipo, per distrarlo.

- Dudley? –mi avvicinai di più a lui – mi racconti ancora di quella volta che hai sconfitto cinque ragazzi da solo? –

- Cinque? Erano sette! Grossi come un armadio, e quello più alto aveva in mano una spranga e… -

Harry P.O.V.

Poco prima dell'alba, Draco mi svegliò con tanti piccoli baci.

- Harry? Dobiamo tornare di la, non credi? –

- Hm? Di la dove? Ah, si… -

In camera di Dudley dormivano tutti. Nessuno si accorse di noi, che sgusciammo dentro in punta di piedi e ci infilammo nei sacchi a pelo.

Il tempo passò troppo in fretta. Anche se potevo godere della compagnia del mio ragazzo, anche se sia Draco che Mercy facevano del loro meglio per tirarmi su il morale, mi sentivo nervoso. Temo di essere stato intrattabile, a volte. Temo di aver ferito Draco con il mio comportamento, ma se l'ho fatto, non è stata mia intenzione.

Ogni notte, quando i Dudley già dormivano, andavo di nascosto alla casa di fronte. Passavamo ore a coccolarci, parlare o fare l'amore. E ho il terribile sospetto di aver fatto una cosa orribile a Draco; temo di averlo usato come "canale di scolo" per la tensione. Più di una volta, trovandomi dentro di lui, l'ho sentito gemere di dolore. Più di una volta mi sono lasciato trasportare dall'egoismo, ho cercato di soffocare le mie ansie nel piacere fisico, senza più curarmi di lui, del fatto che con la mia foga potessi fargli del male, o non permettergli di raggiungere il piacere. Quando accadeva, mi vergognavo tantissimo di me stesso, della mia stupidità, della mia bastardaggine. Mi sentivo un mostro, eppure, sempre la volta dopo ripetevo gli stessi errori. Lui mi diceva di non preoccuparmi, che mi capiva, che avevo bisogno di aiuto per sopportare questo momento difficile, e che lui era pronto a darmi tutto quello che gli avessi chiesto. Ma non era felice.

Sopportava.

Sopportava il dolore. Sopportava che gran parte del tempo lo ignorassi, troppo preso dai miei problemi. Sopportava perfino quando, dopo averlo preso tutta la notte, dopo averlo fatto urlare di piacere o piangere dal dolore, me ne andavo senza una parola. Sopportava che non dimostrassi di considerarlo più di un oggetto.

Ma non era vero. Io lo amavo, stavo malissimo a farlo soffrire, ma il più delle volte me ne accorgevo troppo tardi. Avevo la testa altrove, a volte stavo zitto per ore, prima che qualcuno mi richiamasse alla realtà. A volte perdevo la testa e mi arrabbiavo, anzi, venivo travolto da una rabbia cieca che ingiustamente si sfogava su chi mi stava accanto. Di solito Draco.

Credo di averlo picchiato, una volta, perché mi aveva detto che era sciocco preoccuparsi. Credo di essermi arrabbiato perché l'avevo preso come un insulto, mi stava dando dello stupido perché ero in pena per Sirius. Stava offendendo me, stava offendendo il mio padrino, che era morto per me. Gli ho fatto davvero del male quella volta. Non male fisico, in quanto gli ho "solo" dato uno schiaffo… ma ricordo fin troppo bene come è caduto in ginocchio e si è messo a piangere, ferito nell'animo. Credo di avere pianto anch'io, quella volta, credo di averlo preso tra le braccia e supplicato di perdonarmi. Ma io non mi sono mai perdonato di essermi sfogato in quel modo su di lui.

Stavo malissimo perché nessuno dei miei amici si faceva sentire, perché non sapevo nulla del processo, di come andava avanti. Stavo malissimo anche per quello che stavo facendo alla persona più importante della mia vita, che nonostante tutto mi stava vicina e mi aiutava il più possibile.

Sarà stata una mia idea, ma anche lui mi sembrava nervoso, quasi in ansia, ma non sono certo che fosse dovuto al processo di Sirius. Forse era per questa strana piega che aveva preso la nostra relazione… Ad ogni occasione, comunque, cercavo di rassicurarlo, di dirgli quanto lo amavo, di chiedergli perdono per il mio comportamento. Gli dicevo quanto mi vergognassi di me stesso, e che non lo avrei mai più fatto soffrire, e che le mie azioni non dipendevano in alcun modo da lui, o dal fatto che il mio affetto stesse venendo meno, solo che stavo passando un periodo orribile.

E in fondo al mio cuore, supplicavo che non mi lasciasse.

Draco P.O.V.

Avevo paura.

Non paura di Harry. Non paura che mi facesse del male, con la sua violenza involontaria, né che in un attacco d'ira mi schiaffeggiasse di nuovo.

Avevo paura che la mia presenza non bastasse più a rassicurarlo, a proteggerlo, a farlo sentire amato come era stato una volta. Stavo male, perché nonostante tutti i miei sforzi non riuscivo a farlo stare meglio. Soffrivo perché soffriva lui. Mi sentivo inutile, inerme.

Ma soprattutto, avevo paura che si stesse stancando di me.

Cercavo di dirmi che era solo un periodo, che era solo preoccupato per Sirius, che non per questo avesse smesso di amarmi. Anche lui, negli ormai rari momenti di lucidità, mi diceva le stesse cose.

Ma ormai non aveva più il minimo riguardo, per me. Mi usava e se ne andava. Mi sbatteva come e quando voleva, mi ignorava per il resto del tempo… anzi, anche a letto mi ignorava… non sapevo più cosa fare, per tenermelo vicino, per compiacerlo. Perché avevo paura che si fosse stancato del suo "giocattolo", che volesse dare un taglio alla nostra relazione. Soffrivo di tutto questo, ma sapevo che non avrei potuto vivere senza di lui. Non dopo aver sperimentato il nostro amore. Non dopo aver trovato rifugio tra le sue braccia. Non dopo avergli aperto il mio cuore, e saputo che poteva contraccambiarmi. Ma forse non voleva. Forse non mi voleva più.

Io lo amavo ancora, non meno del giorno in cui mi ero dichiarato a lui. So che aveva bisogno di me, ma sentivo di stare fallendo nel mio compito di supporto morale. Solo che non sapevo che altro fare per lui. Avrei dato l'anima per vederlo sorridere… quindi, se usarmi poteva farlo sentire meglio, anche per pochi minuti, io ero disposto a lasciarlo fare… purchè non mi lasciasse… qualsiasi cosa pur di non vederlo andare via… pur di non sentirgli dire che non mi amava più, che non meritavo il suo amore, che non sapeva che farsene di me.

Forse le sue parole erano sincere… o ero io che cercavo disperatamente di aggrapparmi a quelle vuote rassicurazioni, come sull'orlo del baratro ci si aggrappa a un debole filo d'erba?

Forse davvero mi amava ancora, ma non era in grado di controllarsi… forse mi stavo solo preoccupando per niente…

Ma in ogni momento, pregavo con tutto il cuore che non mi lasciasse.


End file.
